Sir, how do you make love?
by it'sacloudyday
Summary: AU: MITSUOMIXMAYA- Mitsu and Maya had a romantic secret affair but Mitsu suddenly disappeared. Maya decides to move on and after five years, Mitsu returns and tells her that he still loves her. Could she still love him after all the pain he caused her?
1. Chapter 1

Sir, how do you make love

Sir, how do you make love?

AU: Mitsuomi just finished college at an early age and he decided to be a teacher. And he's teaching in Todou! Mitsuomi x Maya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

OMG, i love this fic's title. Hahaahahaha!! So funny.

First of all, this is an AU so this fic has nothing to do with the "real" Tenjho Tenge except for the characters and some other stuff.

Mitsuomi 19

Maya 18 (3rd year student)

Shin 23

Mana 23

Emi 18

Bunshichi 25

Enjoy reading the nonsense! Well, it is nonsense, isn't it?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Aghhh!! Why is the winter break so short?! Is it spring already?" Maya complained on the phone. She was talking to her best friend, Emi Isuzu. Tomorrow will be the first day of school.

"I agree. This vacation is so short…but that's okay since we'll see each other tomorrow. I wonder what class we'll be in." Emi said.

"I hope we're still classmates!"

"Yeah, I hope so too. Hey, I've gotta go now. I still need to finish that book I'm reading."

"Sure, bye." And then Maya hung up.

5 PM and in another few hours, school for Maya Natsume is about to begin. Her brother, Shin Natsume, who just turned twenty-three, just got home from work.

Shin is currently working as the assistant manager in the Tawara rice shop. Bunshichi Tawara, his best friend, is the manager.

"Hey. How was work?" Maya asked as she stood up from the couch to greet her brother.

"It was fine. Mana's coming over for dinner later—what's for dinner? Is it any good?" Shin asked. Mana is his girlfriend.

Then Maya just sat back on the couch again and said, "I dunno. Aya's the one who cooks here. But if dinner will be last night's leftovers, you better order something to eat." Then she turned the TV on.

"Yeah, I know." Then Shin went away to put his things away then he looked for Aya.

After five minutes, he came back and sat next to Maya. "School's tomorrow, isn't it? Do you want to ride with me?" he asked.

"Umu. But if you're too busy, I can still walk."

"Nah, I'll give you a ride tomorrow."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Natsume, Maya…." Maya mumbled as she searched her name on the list. "Where the hell did they put my name?"

"Oh, I found my name! I'm in section 2." Emi said.

"Can you help me find my name?" Maya asked. Then she looked back on the list. "Oh, I found mine too! I'm in section umm…let's see…section 5"

"No way, we cannot be **not** classmates!" Emi said.

"Huh?" Maya asked, confused.

"We cannot, **not**, be classmates. We've been classmates since first grade, Maya-chan!"

"Oh…I know. But that's just fine; we'll still see each other after class, right?"

"Yup. Of Course, we'll still see each other." Emi said and just then, the bell rang and suddenly, the hall became flooded with people, each finding their own classrooms.

"Bye, Emi-chan. I'll see ya later." Maya said then she walked away from her and looked for her room too.

It was a large classroom and almost half of the class was already in their seats. Some, were sleeping—some were talking and some, were just reading.

Taking a seat at the back row, Maya sat down and fixed her things. Then, the teacher entered.

_'Weird_' was what her first thought was. _'this teacher is one weird person…'_

Weird because the teacher's hair was green and he was wearing a brown shirt. _'He kinda looks like an upside down Christmas tree.'_ Maya thought then it was followed by a chuckle.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Takayanagi. But you can just call me Sir Mitsuomi. I feel very uncomfortable with Takayanagi." Were his first words. And then, the class said,

"Good morning, sir Mitsuomi."

Then Sir Mitsuomi said, "please seat down."

And then the class replied, "thank you, sir Mitsuomi

"I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of they year and I'll also be your science teacher. I hope that this class won't be noisy and I expect everyone to behave." He said, as if he was reading it from a script. "Since I'm a new teacher, I want everybody to introduce themselves." He said. Then the class started whining—but they ended up introducing themselves.

And after that getting-to-know-you activity, they started copying the class schedule. When suddenly, a girl in the front row asked a question,

"Sir Mitsuomi, can't you tell anything about yourself to us? We've already introduced ourselves; it's your turn now."

Then the class started murmuring and side comments of agreements were said.

"Huh…umm…I don't really have much to tell…" Mitsuomi started. "This is actually the first day in my life as a real teacher…so you can say that I'm quite nervous right now."

"So, have you just graduated from college?" some guy asked.

"Yeah. I finished my studies early so I got to graduate right away too." Mitsuomi answered.

"How old are you?" a girl asked.

"Well, the truth is, I'm just 19."

Then the class was silent for a while and everyone started laughing. "No way, you're 19? Then that means that you're just like one of us—you can be our classmate, right?" A guy had said. "Sir Mitsuomi, if you're really 19 then how come you have a large body? I mean, none of us gets muscles like that except if we were born that way or we worked out." Another boy asked.

"I worked out in high school—but anyway, I'm sorry but the bell's about to ring in a few seconds so, finish doing the things you have to do right now and umm…good bye class." Then he took his things and walked out and as if by nature, the bell rang.

"He's pretty hot, isn't he?" Maya's seatmate asked. It was Masami, the most well known gay wad in school because he was always caught doing explicit things almost every week.

Maya just rolled her eyes and said, "I think he's weird. I wonder if he could teach us a proper lesson…considering the fact that he's just a year older than I am."

"You're right, but he's hot. I wonder if we could do something together later maybe in the washroom, perhaps…"

Maya just smiled at her seatmate and got a book from her desk that she pretended to read just so that Masami wouldn't bother her.

For her, boy sex or yaoi, is really, really, disgusting. To ever think that Masami and that new green haired teacher were making out somewhere made her sick_. 'Ewww! Of all things to talk about, why did he even mention boy sex? Why!!' _Maya thought.

Then, the next teacher went in and everything happened pretty much the same…and soon, the day got to its peak and it was finally time to go home.

"Maya-chan!" Emi shouted, from outside Maya's classroom. Maya quickly stuffed her things in the locker and took her bag as Emi and her walked home. While walking, Emi said,

"So, who'd you sat next to?"

"Masami." Maya said, plainly. Emi just smiled and said,

"He got to be my seatmate when we were still in first year. Believe me, he's the funniest person I've ever met but sometimes, he's disgusting when it comes to describing stuff like how big his ex-boyfriend's long living rod looked like."

Maya led out a small chuckle and asked, "have you met Mitsuomi-sensei?"

"Yeah…and I really think that he's hot!" Emi almost shouted.

"You do? Well, actually, a lot thinks that he's hot…I have to admit that he really is but, do you know that he's just a year older than us?"

"Really? Well, that's interesting! Maybe I could ask him to go out with me sometime. What subject does he teach?"

"I think he teaches Science and Homeroom. But I don't expect that he could teach our class really well cause he's just 19. But anyway, who knows? Maybe he's really smart too."

And then, the two of them talked and talked until it also came to the point where in they had to part their ways and go home.

Back at Maya's house, Aya wasn't home yet because she has a few co-curricular activities to attend to in school. But what's this? The front door was open!

Maybe Shin got home early today. Then Maya slowly went inside and then, she heard some men who were laughing and she relaxed for a bit because she recognized the voices.

It was, no doubt, Bunshichi and her brother's laughter. She closed the door and locked it with a _'click'_ then she shouted,

"Brother, I'm home!"

Then she heard his brother's clumsy, heavy footsteps on the wooden floor. His head popped out of the living room door as he told Maya to order something for dinner because Aya was coming home late.

So, after dressing to her house clothes, in a sleeveless blue top and black shorts, she went downstairs to join her brother with Bunshichi. But they weren't the only people there—there was another man who joined them and it was—her homeroom and science teacher!

"Mitsuomi-sensei?!" Maya exclaimed as she went towards the three men and sat beside her brother. "Onii-chan, why is he here?"

Shin smiled and said, "he's an old friend of mine. I forgot to tell you about him—I was supposed to when I learned that he was a teacher in Todou but I forgot." Shin replied and Mitsuomi smiled at her.

"Oh." Maya mumbled. "Well, are you two all going to stay for dinner?" She asked the three men.

And they all nodded.

"Well, what the hell do you want? Chinese, or pizza—"

"No way, Maya, you should call the Tawara rice shop. My mom will answer the phone—we'll get a free dinner. I manage the place." Bunshichi said.

"Umu. Okay…the rice shop it is, then." So she walked away from them and went to the phone and when she was just about to pick it up, it rang.

"Hello, Natsume Residence." She greeted.

"Um, hi…is this you, Maya?" the voice in the other line said.

"Umu, who is this?"

"It's Mana, can you get Shin for me please?" she asked.

"Sure." Then she went back to the living room and gave Shin the phone.

They talked for a while—about five minutes or so, but the call didn't last long. "what was it about?" Mitsuomi asked.

"Nothing—she just asked if I could give her a ride tomorrow in my bike." Shin replied.

"And?"

"I said I couldn't. I have to take Maya to school." Then he looked at his sister and said, "C'mon, call the food already." And he handed her the phone with a weird cocky, teasing smile.

"Brother, you don't need to give me a ride—really, I can walk. I can walk with Emi to school, it's just fine. You can take your girlfriend to work tomorrow." Maya said as she dialed the Tawara rice shop's number.

"I don't want you to walk to school alone. Something might happen to you—maybe later in the future when I'll but a car." He said.

Maya just nodded, knowing that her brother was just being too over protective again—but he did that because he loves her.

The phone rang and rang—and then, Bunshichi's mother answered the phone.

"Tawara rice shop, what's your order?" then Bunshichi snatched the phone away from Maya and asked for free food. Its quite funny, really, the way a twenty-five year old man still depends on his mother for food.

While Bunshichi was talking on the phone, Mitsuomi said,

"Shin-san, if you want, I can take your sister to school tomorrow so that you could go with Mana-san." Shin just gave him a, _what-the-hell-are-you-planning-to-do-with-my-most-beloved-sister_ look and asked,

"Why?" Ah, yes! The safest question to ask would be, _WHY? _

"Nothing, I just figured out that since we go to the same place everyday, wouldn't it be better if I pick her up?" then he looked at Maya and said in a deep, husky voice, "that is, if you agree."

Shin looked at her sister, trying to guess what her answer would be and stubbornly, her answer was a no. "sorry, Mitsuomi-sensei but…I don't think that I'll be comfortable with riding with you to school—my friends and classmates might see us together and think that we have a relationship or something—no offense. I'd want to go with you but I shouldn't."

Deep inside, Shin smiled at her sister's decision, proud that she didn't say yes to Mitsuomi's offer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I know that its short but I'm sorry for cutting it. You also have to wait for a little while before I could update. I live in the Philippines and its not summer here—there's school so I can't update every week like the way I used to. Thank you for reading my first AU ever. I hope that you liked it. Please review!

6-20-08


	2. Chapter 2

Sir, how do you make love

___**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Can't you see how much I want you to notice me?_

_The smiles, the way I look at you, can't you tell?_

_If you think that I'll fall for her, I assure you, I won't._

_And if you don't think that I'll fall for you, I assure you, you're wrong._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After ordering food, the four of them talked for a while, they asked Maya how was school, how business in the Tawara rice shop was for Bunshichi, how Mitsuomi's life as a teacher was and how was Shin's relationship with Mana.

Shin, Bunshichi, and Mitsuomi were just like brothers who just reunited after a long decade…they were so fun to listen to—and they knew each other very well. Just like real brothers.

It was about after twenty to thirty minutes when the food arrived. Naturally, it was delicious. While eating dinner, the doorbell rang again. Maya went to get it and expected that it was her sister but she was wrong; it was Emi.

"Emi-chan? It's already eight in the evening…why are you here? Come in." Maya said then she led her friend in.

"I just dropped by because I forgot to return you the math notes I borrowed. I figured that you'd need it because we'll be having our first quiz in math tomorrow…you'll study it, right?"

"Thanks for the thought…but I won't really study tonight…honestly, do you think that I'll study in that subject? I know I'll fail it anyway."

"Of course you won't! You won't fail the subject, you're being too pessimistic."

"Well, can you stay longer tonight or do you have to go home already?" Maya asked, hoping that her friend would stay.

"No… I mustn't. I still have something to do" Emi replied. Maya sulked and thought for a while and then she said,

"Emi-chan, you said that Mitsuomi-sensei is hot, didn't you? Would you stay if I told you that he's in here right now?"

"It depends…what if you're lying?"

"I'm not! He's in here—turns out that he and my brother are old friends." Maya said, "Come on, get in!" and she dragged Emi inside.

Once inside, Maya continued to pull her into the living room where everyone was. "Onee-chan, my friend's here."

Three heads turned at the same time and they looked at Maya who was holding Emi by the hand. "She came over just to give me my notes in math. Her house is a bit far and she's afraid to walk alone in the streets tonight" she lied.

Emi gave her a questioning look but Maya ignored her. "Can any one of you take her home, please?"

Emi played along and also said please.

"Well I guess I could—" Bunshichi began but Maya just cut him off saying, "Mitsuomi-sensei, can you help us? Please?"

"Me?" Mitsuomi asked. "I…I guess I could." Then he stood up and Emi furiously blushed. "Tell me, what's your name?" he asked Emi.

"Emi Isuzu…just call me Emi, Mitsuomi-sensei." Emi staggered.

"Okay, Emi-chan. Where's your house?" he asked.

"My house is…is just two blocks away….I'm not really afraid to—" Emi was saying that she wasn't really afraid to walk there because it wasn't really far but Maya interrupted saying, "You see, she's very, very, afraid! I mean, what if someone takes her or something…C'mon, Mitsuomi-sensei, please take her home. She's my best friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Maya said.

Mitsuomi nodded and smiled at Maya then he waved good bye to his friends.

"Hey, you're still going to come back, right?" Shin asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" Mitsuomi replied then Emi and he went outside. Maya followed them for a while.

"I'll just get my bike ready, Emi-chan." Mitsuomi said then he went away for a while; then, Maya approached Emi and said,

"So, are you having fun?" Emi blushed again and hugged her best friend, "Shit, what the hell have you done? I admit…I really, really like him so thanks!"

"That's okay, but...you have to tell me everything that will happen. Call me later, okay?"

"Thanks, I will but—" Emi was saying this when she stopped because she heard the bike coming towards them. Maya smiled at her then in a matter of seconds, Mitsuomi was already there. Emi got behind him and then he faced Maya and said,

"Thanks for the food. Tell Shin-san that I'll be coming back tomorrow and—good luck on your math quiz tomorrow. I heard that it's pretty hard."

"Thanks, Mitsuomi-sensei. Bye!" Maya replied before Mitsuomi and Emi could pull out. Emi waved at her friend and they left.

Back inside, by the door's interior, Maya almost bumped Bunshichi who was on his way out. "Careful there, Natsume. Did Mitsuomi-kun and your friend left already?" Bunshichi asked.

"Umu. They just left—are you leaving already?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Shin also asked me to call you back inside—well; I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Bunshichi-san." Then she went back inside where her brother was waiting for her.

Maya was about to ask why her brother called her back inside right away but he was talking on the phone—probably with Mana. So she just waved at him and went upstairs then she just sat on the bed and thought about what her teacher said.

_"…Good luck on your math quiz tomorrow. I heard that it's pretty hard…" _she recalled him say.

Math or Trigonometry in other words—was her weakest point in academics. Emi was aware of it but she wasn't. Well she is…but just a little.

_'When will Emi-chan call me? It's been thirty minutes already, why hasn't she called me yet?!' _Maya thought as she remembered that Emi promised her that she'll call.

But she also remembered that her brother was talking on the phone and their house only had one line—maybe Emi couldn't call because Shin was still on the phone.

_'Damn it, why does brother have a girlfriend?_' she thought again. And just then, she saw the pile of math notes and Trig reference books on her study.

She had no choice and she was also bored at that time so she tried to understand the lesson they had. She studied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

THE NEXT DAY

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(the name Dedu was derived from the word, "dude". Sorry, i couldn't think of a better name)

Trig—the second subject after lunch. She already prepared for the test but it looks like that she was still going to fail it—And when she thought that the day couldn't get even worse, she was wrong—very, very, wrong.

At first, she didn't take it like it was a bad thing but when it did happen; she realized that it was a bad thing—and do you know what that bad thing was? Well, it all started with this:

That morning, Maya went to school and by the hallway, she got the chance to talk with Emi.

"Morning, Emi-chan!" she greeted. Emi smiled at her and quickly said,

"Thanks so much last night—I tried to call you but your line was busy. I didn't want to call your cellphone because I might dist—"

"That's okay, Emi-chan. My brother was on the phone; he was talking—maybe with his girlfriend or someone. So, tell me what happened!" Maya said.

"Okay, so he…he dropped me off at my house and I thanked him and then he asked me what section I was in. I told him my class and then he asked me how we met."

"Us?"

"Yeah, he asked me how I met you. I just told him that you were an old friend…and then he smiled at me! OMG, he's so cute! And then he said bye." Maya laughed at her friend's reaction but then, the bell rang and they both had to leave and go back to their classrooms.

Later at homeroom, to everyone's surprise, a different teacher went in. "Good morning, class. I'm Mr. Dedu and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the school year." He said.

And everyone was like, "Huh?"

Confused, aggravated, annoyed, and puzzled—everyone felt like that. Maya raised her hand and asked, "What happened to Mitsuomi-sensei?"

"Oh, him?" Mr. Dedu said. "He's teaching a different section right now. It was the schedule that changed—I'm sorry but he won't be teaching homeroom here anymore—but he'll still be teaching you Physics."

And so, the day went on until it came to Trig—after the test, Maya realized that she wasn't going to get a low score, she realized that she could get a zero. The test was so damn hard! Even if she studied last night, she still couldn't get a single equation right.

If you'd ask her how was her day, well, it was terrible right from the start.

The day went on and on until the clock finally stuck three and there was only one more subject that remained. It was, no other but Science—Physics, to be precise.

Everybody was talking, asking Mitsuomi why he wasn't their homeroom teacher anymore and Mitsuomi said the same thing Mr. Dedu told them.

After class, Maya stayed behind for a while because she couldn't quite understand the lesson Mitsuomi discussed so she wanted to ask him a few questions.

When everyone was gone, she was still on her seat. Mitsuomi, who of course noticed her, went towards and asked,

"Is there a problem, Maya-chan?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…I didn't really understand that theory you were saying a while ago." She began and they started discussing about it and Mitsuomi explained it to her all over again until she could get it. They talked for about thirty minutes and while she was talking to him, she even forgot that Emi was waiting for her.

When everything about the theory was clear, Mitsuomi said,

"Maya-chan, I think that you do a really good job when it comes to physics but your problem is in Math…am I right?"

Maya gave him a quite annoyed look since he was being all too professional at that time but she answered him anyway. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I really suck in math."

"Maya-chan, you have to understand math to be able to understand Physics—here in physics, we talk about computations. I mean, you have to work on your math." He said as he took the seat beside her which was Masami's seat.

Maya made a crooked smile at him and said, "Well…my brother couldn't teach me since he has his own life right now. My parents aren't living with us and umm…what I'm saying is that no one's teaching me with my lessons and if I don't understand a topic, I just ask my friends about it and they teach me. So…I think that I suck in math because no one's teaching me but I really try my best to study but sometimes, well, most of the time actually, I get lazy and I diss' it." And then she blushed in embarrassment because this was the first time that she told someone about it.

"I understand. When I was in high school, I wasn't good in math too but you really have to work on it." Then he smiled at her again—that same weird cute smile that he gave her last night when they got the chance to talk. "Do you want me to help you with your mathematics?" he asked.

"You'll help me?" Maya asked, surprised. "Why would you do that?"

"You're my student, I can tutor you if you really need my help and besides, I also have my personal reasons"

"Personal reasons? Oh yeah, like what?"

"You're Shin-san's sister. He's a friend of mine and he's a really big influence in my life—stuff like that—Shin-san's just like an older brother I never had." Mitsuomi said.

Maya took a glimpse on her watch and saw that it was already quarter-to-five. "Oh, Mitsumi-sensei—I didn't notice what time it was, Emi-chan waited for me. I really have to go home now." then Maya stood up and got her bag on the desk. "Bye." Then she walked out of the room.

Right now, the bad part of the day could have been over but it wasn't just yet.

Taking some stuff in her locker which was just outside the classroom, she found a note.

It was from Emi and in the note; Emi said that she already went home along with her new classmates. So in other words, she was going home alone today.

After fixing her stuff, it was already 5pm and when she was already prepared to go, she quickly ran down but she slipped on the stairs and everything from her bag fell on the floor.

Maya had to put everything back together and start fixing all the papers again. It was merely 5:15 when she got out of the high school building—and that's when it started to rain. "Damn, what a fucking weather!" she cursed.

Running on the sidewalk to get to the bus stop, she almost slipped again but when she got at the stop, there were no more buses on schedule until 7pm.

Soaked in the cold rain, she ran back to school and tried to call her brother but his phone was busy. She also tried to call Aya but she wasn't answering.

Her plain white blouse was now wet that her pink bra was so visible.

"Excuse me, Miss?" she heard someone say. She turned around with her arms crossed over her chest so that her bra wouldn't show much.

"Hmmn?"

"Here, take this" said the short guy with the blonde hair. Then he looked away and gave Maya his coat.

She took it from his hands and quickly wore it for cover and warmth.

"Thanks, I was really cold—what's your name?" Maya asked.

"Me? I…I'm Nagi Souichiro." He said. "I…I saw you and you didn't look well. Are you okay now?"

"Umu, Thanks to you

, Souichiro-kun." Then she gave him a sweet indispensable smile.

He smiled back and then he asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Natsume Maya." She said. "Thanks so much for the coat…It's raining pretty hard and I can't get home until the rain stops…how about you? Why are you still here?"

"The same reason. My friend left earlier because I still had something to do so he left me behind and I couldn't go home because of the rain." Souichiro replied.

"Oh…" she mumbled."So what year are—" she was saying when she heard her name being called from across the hallway.

She turned around again and saw Mitsuomi who went towards them and then he said,

"Shin-san called me and he said that he was calling your house and no one was answering. He figured out that you weren't home yet so he got worried." Then he looked at Souichiro and then to Maya again and said, "I thought that you were going home already."

"Yeah…I was." Then she sighed "But it suddenly rained and I got wet. Luckily, Souichiro-kun lent me his coat when I got cold" then she looked at Souichiro and then back to Mitsuomi. "Sorry about that. I tried calling Onii-chan but his phone was busy."

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked. "I have my car today" Maya looked at Souichiro and said,

"Can he come with us? He needs to go home too…that is…if it's fine with you, Mitsuomi-sensei" Then she turned to Souichiro and asked, "Do you want to go with us?"

Souichiro shook his head and said,

"No, thanks. I can go home on my own. You guys just be careful—I'll be fine here. Go home already."

"Oh." Maya mumbled disappointedly then she started taking off the coat he lent her but Souichiro stopped her and said,

"You can give it back tomorrow. You'll need it more than I do" then he flashed a smile and she smiled back too as she blushed, knowing with what he meant by she needed his coat more than he does.

"Thanks, Souichiro-kun." She said then Nagi waved at Mitsuomi and Maya as he walked away.

Mitsuomi took her bag to help her and they went to the school's car park.

"I didn't know that you have a boyfriend…_that boy seems nice_." Mitsuomi suddenly said while they were walking. He said the words, _"…that boy seems nice"_ in an odd fashion of speaking—as if he was puzzled and at the same time amused.

"Boyfriend?! No, no! I just met him ten minutes ago. And you're right, he is a nice guy." Maya replied as she giggled.

Then they stopped by a shiny silver sedan and Mitsuomi opened the door.

Maya got inside at once, not taking notice of what kind of car she was riding in. She took the seat beside the driver then Mitsuomi went in too.

"Seatbelt." He reminded her.

"Yup." She replied then she buckled herself in and they drove out of Todou.

While in the car, Mitsuomi kept on asking her questions like, what's her favorite color, her most disliked kind of food—and other stuff that didn't make sense. Maya asked him too about everything that she could ask him and they continued to ask as if they'd never ran out of queries until time flew and they were at Maya's house.

He handed her, her bag and then she said,

"Would you like to come in? I'm sure brother would like to see you when he gets home. He'll be here by seven with Bunshichi-san—at least eat a snack inside or something so that I could thank you."

"No, I'm fine." Then he smiled at her again "Don't forget to call Shin-san at once you get back inside. He's worried"

"Thank you so much, Mitsuomi-sensei. I really appreciate your help—I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"You don't need to, Maya-chan. It's fine"

"No, seriously. I'll bake you cookies or something…I promise I will." One last smile and then she said "Bye" and went out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There, i hope that the fic's plot is getting clearer. Thanks for reading this and please review! I appreciate the people who review—thanks so much.

Can I ask something? Who is Kanu? I mean…I know she's from airgear…I think (am I right?). I don't want to sound ignorant but who is she?? Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! It'll take me some time to update again so sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**I never knew perfection till**_

_**I heard you speak and now,**_

_**It kills me just to hear you say the simple things.**_

_How I hope that you'll see that perfection in me too_

_Love me like I love you, need me like I need you…_

_I hope you'll see that perfection in me too._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maya ran to her house to take shelter from the rain. When she got in, she went upstairs and changed her wet clothes into dry ones.

The weather tonight was terrible and it was raining hard. The sky was dark and the whole world in front of her seemed covered of sparkling champagne. The large raindrops of water that hit the concrete floor of the outside porch looked like thousands of grasshoppers that hopped every time they'd hit the floor and scatter into tiny billion pieces.

Picking up the telephone, she turned the TV on and then she dialed her brother's office number.

The phone ringed three times and then he answered it.

"Hello, Natsume Shin of Tawara Rice Shop speaking, may I help you?" were his first words. If ever this was mentioned earlier, Shin works as the assistant manager of Tawara Rice Shop. He's in the business industry and he took this job because Bunshichi was the manager and so that he'd also have business experiences.

"Onii-chan, it's me." Maya said. "I just got home"

"Where did you go? Why did you come home late? Are you okay? It's raining hard outside, did you get wet? Did Mitsuomi take you home?" he asked.

"School, I studied, yes, yes, and yes. Damn, why are you asking so much?!" she said, answering Shin's questions.

"Don't curse me, I was just worried."

"Okay, so I'm home now and you know it. So…can I hang up now?"

"Not yet" then he made a short pause and she heard the sound of papers that were being crumpled and then he said, "Aya will be coming with me—I'm supposed to pick her up and we'll be home by 7:30. If not, maybe by 8. Can you wait for us? We'll be buying dinner; I hope you can wait for the food."

"Okay but if I get hungry I'll just eat that instant ramen you bought yesterday."

"Yeah, you can eat that—we'll be back by eight, bye" and Shin hung up. Then, Maya quickly dialed Emi's phone.

In a matter of two rings, her friend picked it up.

"Hello?" Emi said.

"Hi Emi-chan, it's Maya."

"Maya-chan? Where were you a while ago? I've waited for you at school a while ago."

"Sorry, I stayed in class for a while and I didn't notice the time."

"Oh. I even left you a note saying that I was going home."

"I know, I saw it and I'm sorry for that…So anyway, how's your day?"

Emi took a deep sigh for a while and said, "It's the best" as if she was singing. "Mitsuomi-sensei is my homeroom teacher now, can you believe that?" then Maya replied,

"I hear ya. Did I ever tell you that he was our homeroom? Well, at least you're having fun—I don't like my new teacher at all. I really wish that we're classmates right now. I mean, I'd be happier if you were my seatmate and Mitsuomi-sensei's my teacher."

"I wish that too, Maya-chan. I really love this school year—if only you could be my classmate."

"Mitsuomi-sensei's really nice to me. He even gave me a ride home just because it's raining pretty hard."

"He did?! Wow, that's great…I feel jealous, Hahaha"

"Well don't; I don't like him so you don't have to worry about anything. Do you really like Mitsuomi-san, Emi-chan?"

"Yup, he's really nice…I hope that we could get even closer together…" and in that conversation, Emi was already blushing as red as a tomato."So…what did he tell you?"

"He was really sweet and since there was traffic, we got the chance to talk—we just asked each other some questions…it was awkward but we were bored and there was nothing else we could do"

"You are so lucky, Maya-chan!" Emi said but Maya just shifted the topic and said,

"I've met someone today."

"Who?"

"Well, I was running to the bus stop when it suddenly rained and I went back inside the campus for shelter. I was so cold and wet and suddenly, there was this guy who gave me his coat."

"Who was him? What's his name?" Emi asked eagerly.

"Nagi Souichiro; he was really kind—something terrible happened to my uniform that's why he lent me his coat."

"That's so sweet of him but, what happened to your uniform?" Emi asked again.

"I don't want to talk about my clothes, it was so embarrassing but he was really nice and I'll be looking for him tomorrow to return his coat but I forgot to ask what year he's in."

"You'll see him tomorrow. I'll even help you look for him if you want to."

"Thank you, Emi-chan" Maya said and then, she heard the sound of her brother's bike entering the garage. It was time for them to hung up and Maya didn't even notice that time flew so fast. It was already 8:30pm.

She greeted her siblings at the door and she helped Aya prepare the food. While they were doing that, Maya asked Aya if she knew Souichiro Nagi.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know him. He's probably a new student because I haven't heard of him in middle school."

"Oh, that's okay anyway." Maya muttered and then Shin suddenly appeared behind them by the kitchen interior and he said,

"Who's this brat that you're talking about?" he asked Maya.

"Nothing…just someone I knew earlier."

"Well, why were you asking about him?"

"Why, if I tell you, will he beat him up or something?" Maya said, she meant that as a joke but Shin took it seriously.

"It depends. Did he do something to you?"

"No, he's actually really nice." Then she picked up the plates on the counter and placed those on the table. "I met him this afternoon…" and Maya told them everything that had happened earlier starting with the rain. Aya found it sweet but Shin was very displeased.

He even thought that Souichiro was some pervert because he saw Maya's bra through her uniform.

After hearing his sister's story, revolted, he had said,

"That's horrible, he's probably just making his first impression on you look good and I bet that he'll even get closer to you and push you into something that you don't want to do"

Maya looked at her brother and all she could reply was a confused, "huh?"

"I mean it; you shouldn't talk to him after giving his coat back."

"He seems to like me but you don't have to worry bout that because if he does like-like me, I won't return the same affection he has for me. The guy's way too short. I want someone tall who could defend me when I'm in trouble."

"That's good to know…I think. You're eighteen; you can have a boyfriend but make sure that you tell me about it when you do have—I know you never had a relationship before so you have zero experience on that field. I advise you to get a man when you're older, now you shouldn't—although you can. I know I can't stop you if you really want to but please, don't get one yet."

"I'll keep that in mind…I guess…" Maya replied although she was still a bit confused.

Aya took the empty plates on the table.

After dinner, Maya spent just an hour in studying and then she fell asleep.

The next day went on as it usually did—she did her morning routines and fixed her things for school—stuff like this and that—and that morning, just when Shin and her were about to leave the house, Mana called. And just like before, she wanted Shin to give her a ride to work.

After that call, Shin just paced around the living room with a heavy face. Then, Maya showed up—she came from upstairs with her bag on her hand. She was ready to go to school and then Shin suddenly said,

"Do you think that I should get a car?"

"Car?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, a car. Do you think that its time that I should get one so that I could give both you and Mana a ride?"

"That's just fine since I think that you could afford it—but why? I mean, I could just walk to school with Emi-chan if you just let me" she reasoned but Shin just shrugged. "But why is it that you give me a ride to school but you don't give Aya a ride?" she continued to complain.

"She walks with her friends" he plainly replied.  
"Well, I have friends too, you know. I've always wanted to go with them on the way to school. I have a life now."

"Shut up, I'll tell you when you could go home on your own and besides, Aya goes to school with three other girls and Mitsuomi's brother—I know Masataka Takayanagi and I can trust him to keep an eye on Aya but I just don't trust your friends enough."

"You're being too unreasonable, brother." Maya mumbled and then, Shin went towards her and said,

"We'll better go before we both get late."

Although Maya hesitated before saying this, she said, "That's it, I had enough of this. I don't want to ride with you to school anymore. You're treating me like a child."

"Maya, I'm just worried that—"

"Well you shouldn't worry, brother. Let me go to school on my own, please?"

Shin just shrugged.

Maya gave him a stop-treating-me-like-a-child look but Shin just ignored her again and walked his way back upstairs. "I'll just get my bag…I forgot it upstairs…" he said before he could go up.

When he was gone, Maya muttered, "Damn you" under her breath.

Then she sat on the couch for a while, waiting for her brother to come down. And suddenly, she felt something hard hit her thigh—she looked down on the couch and saw Shin's phone.

She smiled. She knew what to do.

Quickly browsing for Mitsuomi's number, she walked away from the living room and hid herself inside the washroom and when she did find his number, she called him.

"Hello?" He greeted but in a drowsy way.

"Umu…Mitsuomi-sensei…this is Natsume Maya." She started "Well, I was wondering if you could…give me a ride to school today." Well, she had no choice. If Shin didn't want her to go to school alone, then maybe she could let her teacher take her there. It was better than going with her brother anyway because she was mad at him for treating her like a little girl. If you know how that feels; well, you should know that it really sucks.

"Why so sudden?" his tone seemed disturbed when he asked that.

"I'm really, really sorry Mitsuomi-sensei! I can explain everything later…I just don't want to go with my brother to school today. Please give me a ride, please?"

"Well, I am on my way to school right now but you should have told me yesterday that you wanted a ride."

"I'm so sorry Mitsuomi-sensei, I just—"

"Look, I'm driving right now so I have to hang up. Sorry, Maya-chan—but I'll be there. Can you wait for ten more minutes? I'm still going to change my route."

"Yes, please. Thanks so much, Mitsuomi-sensei. I'll really, really make it up to you"

"Ok, bye" and he quickly hung up.

After that phone call, Maya went back to the living room where Shin was waiting for her.

"You'll be late if you won't hurry up." He said. Then, he caught sight of his phone in her hands. "Why are you holding my phone?!" he asked.

"I'm not going with you. I called Mitsuomi-sensei." Then she handed her brother his phone. "Just give your girlfriend a ride to work. I'll go with Mitsuomi-sensei to school."

"What are you talking about?" he sounded mad.

"I called my teacher and asked if he could give me a ride to school and he said yes. That's what I'm saying."

"Why'd you do that? Tell me you're lying."

"I'm not lying and he'll be here in the next eight minutes."

"But why? Why did you call him?!"

"I'm mad at you because you keep on treating me like a child, duh!" she exasperatingly said. "I also think that you shouldn't give me a ride to school anymore because I really get irritated whenever you won't allow me to walk to school."

"Maya, we've talked about this before. I'm just worried; stop acting like a brat and—"

"Shut up, you're being too over protective. I want my own space—just let me do what I want for once. I don't want to go to school with you!"

"That's the shallowest reason I've ever heard and I don't want to hear it again. Now, are we going or will you argue with me until you get late?"

"I have a crush on him!" she quickly said; and then she paused for a while and thought about what she said. She doesn't have a crush on Mitsuomi—what is she saying? Is she now too desperate—too desperate to do anything just so that her brother would leave her alone? She's been saying excuses that didn't even make sense. "I like him and I…I want him to take me to school." Of course, as for now, Maya has no crush on Mitsuomi. And that "Maya-has-no-crush-on-Mitsuomi" phrase is most likely to be followed by the most famous word, "yet."

Shin stared at his sister with his gaze never leaving her face. "You fool, do you think that just because Mitsuomi and I are good friends, it means that I'm already allowing you to flirt with him? Maya, you have to understand that you're too young—"

"Too young?! Brother, I'm eighteen! I'm old enough to love someone I like. I'm old enough to flirt if I want so shut up."

Her brother sighed as he took the fact that Maya wanted to be treated like a lady; not a child.

"Are you old enough to have sex too?" he spat.

Maya's expression instantly got revolted—Shin never really gave her "**the**" talk. A sweat drop ran across her face as she uttered, "Huh? What are you talking about? I'm still a virgin, Brother. Having a boyfriend is different than losing virginity."

"At first it seems like that, Maya." Then he paused and continued saying, "But that's a mistake. Having a lover also means that you could also lose your virginity."

Maya's face flushed with embarrassment again. Then, when she couldn't answer; Shin said again, "You see, you're not old enough for everything. You said it yourself—you're still a virgin; sexless in other words."

Then Maya's face turned reddish than ever.

"I…I…why are you saying this?"

"I want you to know that I'm always right when it comes to situations like this. I'm just protecting you. In other words, don't flirt or you'll instantly get fucked."

She bit her lip and wanted to say that she doesn't really have a crush on Mitsuomi—but she couldn't take that back; because if she did, well…who knows? "I just don't want you to give me a ride to school. Sex has nothing to do with that." She said.

"Hmph." He smirked. "Mitsuomi's going to be here in three minutes. You go outside and wait for him there."

So Maya picked up her bag and walked away from Shin.

"Hey!" he called out.

"…?"

"Bye. We'll talk more about this later." Then he smiled at her—it wasn't the same comforting smile he gave her, it was a scary, weird smile and at that moment, she knew what her brother was thinking. Shin was going to have "**the**" talk with her.

Briskly walking to the driveway, she spotted Mitsuomi's car one block away. She went outside the gate and waved at him; then, he pulled right in front of her and she got in.

"Good morning, Maya-chan!" he greeted when she came in.

"Good Morning, Mitsuomi-sensei. I'm really sorry about this…" she said while Mitsuomi drove away from her house.

"That's fine. What happened to your brother? Did you guys have a fight?" he asked on the way. He seemed to be in a better mood at this time. Unlike when she called him in the phone and he was like, in a bad mood or something.

"Not really; well, yeah I guess. He wouldn't allow me to walk to school alone and I told him that he was being too over protective. He wouldn't allow me to walk to school, can you believe that? I'm 18, why can't he just let me alone?"

"But he was just worried because something might happen to you on the way there…"

"I understand that but I'm not going to school alone, I have my friends with me. And when he said that I was too young, I got mad at him and told him that I was not. I told him that I'm old enough to walk on my own then we started to have "**the**" talk!" Mitsuomi smiled and bit his lip to hide his laughter but a small chuckle got out anyway. And then he said,

"He had **'that'** talk with you? I admit that he shouldn't be treating you this way but I guess it's just how he shows that he loves you. You see, sometimes, us boys can't really express ourselves the right way."

"If you say so…but I just can't get it why he's making a big deal out of it. I mean, I want to walk! What is wrong with that? I already actually thought about walking to school alone but I'm sure that if my brother finds out about that, he'll get furious—I don't wan that to happen."

"What will you do tomorrow, then? And the rest of the year, if you don't want to ride with him and he doesn't want you to walk, what will you do?"

"I don't know…I'll try walking but he'll get mad—but, it is better than going with him."

Some words weren't meant to be said—some words were just meant for monologues—but some of these words escaped Mitsuomi's lips and he heard himself say, "Do you want to ride with me everyday? I wouldn't mind taking you to school."

Surprised or flattered, maybe anyway—he couldn't tell what kind of expression was on her face; Maya looked at Mitsuomi who ostentatiously kept his eyes on the road. Even if she thought that he couldn't see it, although he did see, she smiled at him. He saw her smile at him.

"I'd love that." She sweetly mumbled. "Thanks…you're really nice to me." then she asked, "but why?"

"I already asked you before if you wanted a ride to school but you said no." then he paused for a while and said, "but now, it looks like you do."

"But what do you want me to do? To repay you, I mean I can't just ride for free."

"You don't have to do anything. It just so happens that you're my friend's sister and that I'm your teacher. It's just like that—you're kinda my concern too."

"Mitsuomi-sensei, you're being too generous to me. We just met last Monday and even so, you're already too kind."

"That's just fine. You're my friends now, you can go with me to school everyday…If you need me, I'm here and if you don't need me…well, I'll still be here."

Maya made a soft giggle then she looked out of the car's tinted window for while. Not certain with what to think of what e said.

They were just a few streets away from school; and strangely, she didn't want this ride to end.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN:

Hi everyone! So sorry that it took me some time to update. This is my longest chapter in this story yet, I hope that you liked it.

Thanks so much for reading and please review! The 3 first lines that are bold and italicized at the start of the fic came from one of maroon5's songs. The next lines, I made that so that's why it kinda sucks.

For everyone who reads this fic, I'm sorry to say but I won't be updating the next chap until August. But don't worry because I will finish the fic I started. Thanks so much, I'd really want a feedback from this. please review!

**o-o-o-o-o-o an extra story from the disclaimer on why this fic won't move until august.**

**Warning: you may not understand anything of what I'm saying here….**

One day, my sister saw me typing my other fic which was "I will love him until the end past and present" (I have no idea why I thought of a title that long that didn't even make any sense.) and anyway, my sister saw me typing random words in the laptop at word—by the way, she's younger than me.

She saw words like "fuck", "sex"—those weird dirty words that you see in Lemon fics.

And my sister was like, "OMG, you're writing smut!!"

"I am not writing smut!! Its just a…a…school thing…" I said. (This was totally a lie because it was summer when she caught me writing the lemon scene.)

"I'm gonna tell mom and dad!" she shouted.

And she was blackmailing me and everything—you've gotta think that she's smart for doing that but she's not. if you have a sibling who's always getting under your skin, it sucks. And if you don't have a sibling, well let me tell you, it sucks!

And anyway, time went by and by and my parents knew that I really am writing smut…but they didn't know that I publish it online here.

But now, just two weeks ago, they do. Cuz my sis saw the web page of my FF account and she showed it to my dad.

My mom, who was at the other side of the continent—or the world for that matter—at that time got disappointed in me. She even called on the phone.

Well, I can't blame them and I am, honestly, guilty. I mean, H-E-L-L-OOO!? What parent wouldn't get disappointed if your 13yrold child can write smut?!

I mean, what the hell?! Honestly, do you believe that I'm 13? But anyways, believe it or not, I am 13…or maybe I'm lying…well?

3 days ago, my mom came back from where-ever-she-was-place and started asking me and I was like, OMG, I'M GUILTY!! I wrote smutty stories…

But of course I don't regret of doing any of the fanfics. I love making this stuff—writing is just a part of who I am and no one could stop me from writing.

I just got scared because I thought that they might make me delete every single fanfic that I wrote. So, that's why this fic won't move until August. I hope you understand. And I understand too if you think that I have a problem. Well I don't, okay? I don't have a problem…when I said that I love making fics, what I mean is that, I love writing stories for the viewing pleasure of others. Smut or lemon is a different thing. I don't personally like fics that has no plot and just plain porn—those are guy stuff—I don't watch or look at porn. Well I read it but watch it? Ewww! Look maybe, but watch and do? Oh, never! Maybe when I'm old enough. So there it is, a one big confession from the disclaimer, she's a virgin. OMG, I can't believe I just wrote the word virgin. Hahaha! One of the other reasons why this story will be frozen until August is that I'll be having my exams at the first week of that month. I don't have to explain that, do I?


	4. Chapter 4

_o-o-o-o__-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_You deserve someone else._

_I'm not the one for you even if I want to._

_When I see you two together, _

_I'd always pray that you'd fall in love with him._

_And at the same time, I'd selfishly wish that_

_You'd fall in love with me more. _

_o-o-o-o__-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Inside the blue paper bag was the freshly pressed coat. She's been looking for him the whole afternoon—she hasn't even ate properly yet. A small piece of chocolate given by Emi served as her lunch.

"Where is that guy?" she mumbled as she searched the back of the school dojo. It was the only place where she hasn't searched.

Emi left her to search alone since she still had stuff to do in the library; she usually volunteers to do some work in there since it gave her extra credit—Emi couldn't help her find Souichiro because she couldn't back out. She apologized to Maya anyway and Maya understood that.

So there was Maya, walking all alone in that isolated place.

_'I shouldn't have entered this place…no one's here so I better leave.' _She thought.

The place was quite dim since there was a wall of huge cherry blossom trees on the right and the dojo's concrete walls on the left. The place was beautiful—it was quiet and there, she found tranquility—peace—but at the same time, it was also lonely…there was no one with her and she could hear nothing but the nature around her.

She liked it very much but she knew that she had to leave. With a sigh and a heavy heart, she stepped back to turn around and leave the lovely yet melancholic place where she was falling in love with.

A playful breeze slightly lifted her skirt up but that was okay since there was no one there to see what was beneath it.

Then another gust of wind, this time, slightly stronger, threw more petals on the path from the trees; and the once dull gray concrete ground now looked like a dazzling pink carpet. The smell of freshly plucked petals filled the air and Maya sniffed at the new fragrant smell and closed her eyes for a second or two, enjoying what nature has in front of her for a while.

She heard the rustling leaves and tweets of the birds along with their fluttering wings taking off for flight. Stepping back again as she opened her eyes, she took one last glance and prepared to leave the small wonderful paradise she found…and suddenly, she saw him.

He was under the shade of the most peculiar cherry blossom tree which had the biggest crown of all. Peculiar, because the tree's flowers weren't pink, they were red; and because of that, its shade had an orange-reddish effect. The red hazy shade that it had cast on the ground mixed with the greenness of the grass—on the ground, its color was blood red.

Souichiro's back was leaning on the trunk and she believed that he was sleeping. Frankly, she thought that he looked like a corpse because the tree's red shade on the ground looked like a large pool of blood. Creepy—but strangely wonderful in her eyes.

Afraid that she'd wake him up, she turned away to leave.

_'Maybe I'll just look for him some other time' _she thought as she walked away when she suddenly heard him call her attention. "Hey!" he called out.

She faced him—he was now sitting erect, looking at her.

"Umu…Souichiro-kun…Did I disturb your nap?" Maya asked.

"Come here." he said; and she did. Sitting beside him, she had said,

"Sorry if I disturbed you. I didn't mean to…"

"No, I was awake the whole time. I thought that you were just walking around…so I didn't call your attention but then I noticed that you were staring at me, I figured out that you were looking for me, am I right?"

"Umu. I came to give you your coat back." Then she handed Souichiro the blue paper bag and said, "thanks, Souichiro-kun."

"No problem." He said then he looked at Maya's face for a while. Was she blushing? Or was it just the tree's orange hazy shade?

"I…I should go now." She said then she stood up and Souichiro stood up too.

"C-can I walk you there?" he asked, slightly nervous. He was blushing a lot right now—he, of course, has evident feelings for her.

"Huh?" she mumbled, asking if she heard him right.

"I said, can I walk you to your classroom? You don't seem to have someone with you …" then Souichiro continued to blush.

Maya smiled. No boy ever asked her of she could walk her to her classroom before except her brother when he was still in high school.

"Thanks…But my classroom's still on the third floor." She replied.

"You're a third year?" he asked, surprised.

"Umu. Hey, I forgot to ask you before…what year are you in?"

Souichiro smiled and said, "I'm just a freshman."

"Oh…I thought that you were older." Then she smiled back at him "You must have thought that I'm a freshman too, don't you?" she asked.

"Why do you say that?" he asked too.

"When I told you that I'm a senior, you were surprised. I guess I'm not really tall…"

"No, no! That's not it…I just…I thought that you were umm…uhhhh—"

"Oh, stop it! You're bluffing." Maya said. "It's okay, I know that I'm short—my brother teases me for being a small girl."

"I understand that. I'm not really as tall as the other guys here. I used to be teased as a runt too."

Maya made a soft chuckle.

Then, there was this grumbling sound…It was Souichiro's stomach.

They had both burst with laughter—"I guess you haven't ate too." She said, after laughing.

"I forgot my lunch since I was too sleepy to think about it…well, haven't you ate?" he asked.

"No, I was looking for you the whole lunch period…but I really have to go now, Souichiro-kun or I'll be late for my class."

"Oh, yeah…I'll walk you there." Then he started walking beside her with the blue paper bag on his hand.

When they finally reached the third floor, Souichiro suddenly asked her.

"Maya-san, can I see you again?"

Deeply touched by the boy's sweet words, she revealed a blush and all she could utter for her answer was another nervous, "huh?"

"Can I see you again?" he said. "I want to…go home with you—I mean, I want to take you home, just to make sure that you're safe and everything." He stammered.

"Thanks for the thought but…I go with a friend of mine—he drives me home everyday." She said.

"He?" He asked again, curious and jealous at the same time. "who's he?"

"Oh, he's just my brother's friend. He works as a teacher here now—he and my brother went to college together—he's my teacher too." She replied.

"A teacher, huh?" he mumbled with a bit of convinced way. He was thinking that this teacher was an old guy—probably in his late twenties, maybe…"Well, what about tomorrow? Can I eat lunch with you, then?" he seemed desperate to be with her again. Maya found it sweet but she was supposed to find it pathetic—she just smiled at him, that sweet smile she gives to everyone, and said,

"I also eat with my friends, I'm sorry Souichiro-kun…I'm afraid I don't have time tomorrow."

The blonde led out a small sigh and then, he had paused for a while and suddenly said, "Can you go out with me?" then he looked at her with his large eyes. She couldn't believe that this person—this really nice person whom she keeps on blushing with, asked her out.

Well, she likes the guy but no feelings of attraction were developed in her—I mean, Souichiro's nice but inside her mind, she was afraid to accept his offer. What if her brother was right about Souichiro? What if Souichiro was just someone who made his first impression good and the last was…well, on the bed? You get that, right?

To accept was a temptation and to go with him was a sin. If Shin ever found out that she said yes to this Souichiro person that he didn't even like, he'll go mad and not let her go out for the whole week. Or maybe Shin would even ground her—if he can—or make her do every house chore—or anything that would make her weekend miserable!

Afraid that her brother will find out if she'll say yes, she said,

"Sorry, I can't go out with you this week." She declined "Maybe I'll just see you around…sorry, I don't really have time this weekend. You're really nice, Souichiro-kun…maybe we can go out some other time. I just can't go out with you this weekend."

"That's fine…I completely understand—I'll be looking forward to that, okay?"

"Uh, yeah…Okay. Bye now, I have to go." Then she gave him one last smile and turned away to leave and enter her classroom.

3:00 PM

Unlike any other day, Mitsuomi's afternoons were spent in wide classrooms with noisy adolescents and with chalk dust. He's a teacher and that's his job—to lecture stuff about things he knew that others found complicated so that they would understand.

If you'd ask him if he finds that job too tiring, too stressful, or too hard, he'll say that it's fun. It's fun because being with his students makes him feel like he's one of them too—like he's a student too. "It's hard to get tired when you like what you're doing.", he said once. "I believe that even if I'm just a year older than my third year students, I can still teach them and I can also learn from them"

From that afternoon too, when he entered his last class, everyone said good afternoon for respect—except Maya Natsume—she was still slumped on her desk with her hands on her face—she's sleeping.

He made everyone sit down and then he started discussing the complicated distances with lots of variables multiplied by some kind of rate.

As if he didn't see Maya sleeping in his class while he was discussing one of the hardest lessons, he just continued lecturing and writing on the board. He didn't want to call her attention because he's afraid that she'll get embarrassed in front of her classmates so he just allowed her to sleep since she was sitting at the last row at the back.

After the bell had rung for dismissal at four, Maya was still sleeping in her seat. Her seatmate tried to wake her up a few times already but she just shoved away and continued to sleep.

Now that everyone was out of the room, Mitsuomi walked towards her desk and laid a hand on her shoulder. He slightly shook her so that she'd wake up but she just moaned in frustration and uttered, "Go away, damn you, and leave me alone."

"Maya-chan, wake up." Mitsuomi said. "Do I really get a curse from you for doing this? You've slept for more than an hour now."

Quickly bobbing up her head, she saw the empty classroom and Mitsuomi who was in front of her. She gasped and quickly said,

"I—I'm sorry! Did I sleep that long?!" then she looked at Mitsuomi and then to her watch which had read 4:15PM. "I slept throughout the whole science period?"

"Yes…are you okay? You don't seem quite well so I just let you take a nap during my class. I thought that you'd wake up but you haven't. Is everything okay?"

She nodded and then she bowed her head and said sorry again. "I didn't mean to sleep, Mitsuomi-sensei! My head was just throbbing and I was hungry—I wasn't able to eat lunch—sorry I fell asleep."

"That's okay…I'll just give you the notes from the lesson. Are you okay? Why didn't you have lunch?" he asked as he took the seat beside her again and looked into her eyes.

"I went to look for Souichiro-kun…do you remember him? He was the guy from yesterday who lent me his coat. I found it hard to look for him since I didn't know what year he was in—I didn't even get to eat lunch." She answered.

"C'mon then, maybe I should buy you something before you faint because of hunger." He said then he stood up and took the bag beside her desk and the few notebooks that were scattered on her table. "Is this all of your stuff?" he asked.

Maya stood up and took more notebooks from under her desk and nodded. He took the notebooks from her hands and stuffed those in her bag. Maya had reached out to insist that she should carry it but Mitsuomi didn't let her. "You're about to faint—look at you, you're hungry and you're beginning to look pale. I can't let you carry these things, they're heavy." He said. "If Shin-san found out that you fainted, he'll blame me for not taking care of you." he added.

Maya smiled and walked beside Mitsuomi who was carrying everything on his own. She wanted to help him but he just wouldn't let her.

"Where do you want to eat?"

o-o-o-o-o

"Please, Mitsuomi-sensei! Just try this, its really good."

"I don't like strawberries and whip cream—it's too sweet."

"It's just cream, just lick it, please?" Maya asked, giving the strawberry ice cream to him. It was ice cream that had a large portion of whipped cream and chunks of strawberry and chocolate syrup on top. "Its not too sweet, it's really good; you should try it! It's my favorite, please just try it, you'll like it." She was persistent—Maya was asking him to taste it for even just a lick for the fifth time already.

"Alright, if that's what you want." He finally said. Then she gave the untouched cup to him and a spoon.

She watched him take a spoonful and then he put it in his mouth. "So, how was it?" she asked.

"It was…fine. It's good." He replied.

"Don't you like it? It's my favorite! I can't believe that you didn't even like it. When I was in grade school, I used to go here with my brother and we—"

"I liked it, Maya-chan. That's a really good flavor for an ice cream" he said as he took another spoonful. Maya smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it. Isn't it nice to try something new?" then she got another clean spoon and took some ice cream from the cup that she gave him. Not realizing that they were sharing the ice cream.

After eating, they've split the bill and left the place. And just outside, coincidentally or not, Souichiro Nagi was there. He was with a tall foreigner-looking guy and they were drinking Pepsi on a bench, arguing if Coke was better than Pepsi. Souichiro saw Mitsuomi and Maya go out of the restaurant and then, he suddenly called her attention.

"Maya-san!" he said, waving his arms. He instantly caught their attention and Maya slightly ran towards him, leaving Mitsuomi for a while.

"Souichiro-kun, hey…I didn't expect to see you here." she said with a smile.

"Me neither but I saw you with him" then he looked at Mitsuomi who was slowly walking towards them. "Is he the one that takes you home?"

"Umu. If I'm not mistaken—" Maya was saying when Souichiro's companion said,

"Isn't he Mitsuomi-sensei?"

"Yeah, he is." Souichiro said. "Oh, this is Bob." He said, introducing his friend to Maya. "He's my friend ever since."

"Hello." Bob said. Then he took another sip from his Pepsi.

Then Mitsuomi finally reached them and Maya introduced the two to him. "Mitsuomi-sensei, this is Souichiro. He's the guy who was with me yesterday. And this is Bob…Souichiro's friend." She said.

Bob looked at Mitsuomi and said, "Hello, Mitsuomi-sensei. I'm Bob Makahira."

"Nice to meet you, Makahira-kun." He said. Then he turned to Souichiro. "Were you with Maya-chan a while ago, Nagi-kun?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was. Got anything against that?" he suddenly said in a rude way.

"No, not at all…I just want to know why she didn't get to eat lunch—she was really hungry when—" he was saying, then Maya butted in and said,

"Nothing happened, Mitsuomi-sensei. Don't blame him for that—I was just looking for him to return his coat. He actually helped me yesterday."

"Oh, never mind then." Mitsuomi muttered. Then he turned to Maya and said, "I'll be in the car." Then he said goodbye to Souichiro and Bob and went away.

He entered the car and started it as he turned the radio on, he watched Maya walk with Souichiro and Bob for five more minutes; then he watched her wave her own goodbye at them and walked towards his car. She got in and then Mitsuomi suddenly asked her,

"What time does Shin come home?"

"About six to seven thirty" she replied.

"And what time does he want you home?"

"Five to six…why do you ask?" then Maya suddenly took a short glimpse at her wrist watch. It was already 7PM. "Shit…he'll be furious." She muttered.

"That's okay, he should blame me. I'm the one who sort of asked you out." Mitsuomi said. And then Maya remembered something—she remembered that Shin was going to give her 'the' talk when she gets home.

"Shit…" she muttered again under her breath

"What's wrong?" Mitsuomi asked when he heard her curse.

"No, don't take me home yet!" she said. "He'll be all over it—Brother is going to give me 'the' talk! You can't take me back yet—I'm scared—what if he suddenly tells me about it? I'm not ready yet for that kind of thing! I mean, I know all about 'the act' but it's still different when he's the one talking about it!"

"Calm down, Maya. Maybe he was just joking earlier. I don't believe that he'll explain everything by detail—he's your brother…he kinda knows his limitations."

Maya pouted, somehow embarrassed that she said those words…to know that she was talking about 'it' with Mitsuomi made her feel quite uneasy and weird t the same time.

"Mitsuomi-sensei…can't you please drop me off at Emi's place?"

He shrugged and replied, "I can't do that, Maya-chan. If your brother finds out about that, he'll definitely blame me if anything happens to you."

"But Mitsuomi-sensei, please, please, please don't take me home yet!" Maya said. "I promise that I won't make my brother worried—I just don't want to go home yet."

He sighed again and mumbled, "I can't do that, Maya-chan" then he took a left turn—they were once again just a few streets away from Maya's house.

"But please, Mitsuomi-sensei—I'd do anything for you, I'll even—"

He had cut her off and said, "Maya, you just have to understand that I can't take you there." He said that in a deadpan tone.

"Please, drive me at Emi's place, please?" she said. No, it was actually more of a beg.

"Don't be like that; you're acting like a brat. He'll just talk to you. You don't have to be afraid because that talk is bound to happen sooner or later. I mean, he just wants you to know about a few things. And for heaven's sake Maya, he won't talk about 'THE ACT' in detail. It's not like that."

Maya blushed at his words. This was embarrassing; she had no idea how stupid it was of her to whine all about the talk her brother and she will be having when she gets home to this man whom she only met last Monday. This was so unlike her.

"Sorry, I'm just scared that he'll discuss 'it' in such a way that I'll blush and laugh at every word he says until he gets mad." She replied.

Mitsuomi just shook his head and said, "He won't get mad, Maya. I think he'll understand. And besides, he's your brother. I believe he knows what he should tell you. Trust me, he knows what he's doing."

"I hope so…" she replied in a bleak tone. Then Maya looked outside and counted the houses that were just near hers. She was to count ten more until she reached hers. "Can you go with me inside?" she asked. "Go with me so that brother would have a hard time to tell me what he has to tell me."

"Huh? I…I…don't know if I can…I can't stay long."

"Please, Mitsuomi-sensei! Just this once, please? W-why won't you just get dinner at my house so that brother would be occupied by your 'presence' and not that talk we'll be having."

"Well…I guess that's ok—"

"Great, Park by the driveway!" she excitedly said. Then Mitsuomi just noticed that he was to stop for they were already there. When he parked the car, they both got out. He started to walk first towards the open gate when Maya grabbed him by the hem of his shirt to hold him back.

"Hey, there's something strange here. Nobody leaves the gate open—Brother or Aya always closes the gate, it shouldn't be open right now."

"Well, do you think there's someone inside or maybe they just forgot to close it…" then he looked at the house—there were no lights. Maya glanced at her watch and saw that it was already 7:30 in the evening. Aya or Shin should really be home already and there should be someone in the house but…there was no light. No one was there.

"Mitsuomi-sensei, I'm scarred…" then she found her own hands wrapping around Mitsuomi's strong right arm. "What if Aya and my brother are in there…" she muttered, thinking the worst; "What if there's a bad guy that…got them and—"

"Shhh, you shouldn't think like that." He said. "Should we call the police now?"

"Yeah, I guess you should…" then a small tear escaped from her eye because of worry and fear; "I want to know what's happening. Should we get in?"

"Don't be stupid. What if the bad guy's still in there?" then he took out his phone to call the police—but just then, a blood curling shrill!

The scream made Maya jump with surprise and this time, she really cried. Mitsumi stuffed his phone back in his pocket and tried to calm Maya. "Don't cry—it won't do much right now. It'll just cause us to panic. Don't cry, please—we'll all be fine."

"That could have been my sister!" she said as she unwrapped her ice cold hands and started walking towards the house. When Mitsuomi tried to hold her back, another smaller scream startled them and that just urged Maya to run; to get inside and know what in the world was happening in there. He yelled at her, telling her that she should stop running but the adrenaline was already there. He had no choice but to go after her.

Suspense was in the air. The girl did not know what she was to do after she will see what's going on; Mitsuomi was still running after her and she knew that the boy would just stop her approach so she jumped up to the outer wooden porch instead of using the stone steps—a thing she used to do when she was younger.

"Maya, get back!" Mitsuomi said; but she wouldn't listen to him. She just continued running until she reached the door which was ajar. Then she went into the darkness of the house—the next thing for her, waiting to be revealed.

"Brother! Aya!" she said as she walked inside; then, she heard someone move from the couch; she heard the leather upholstery squeak and move and then she heard footsteps as her hand looked for the light switch.

"No, don't!" she heard her brother say. "Maya, don't open the light!"

But it was already too late; she already had; and with a sudden flicker, the light filled the room and she saw Shin who was COMPLETELY naked two meters away from her beside the couch in the living room.

"AGH!" Maya screamed in an appalled, revolted way as she turned around and closed her eyes. She walked away until she bumped onto Mitsuomi who was breathing heavily for running after her. he took her by the shoulder; and that's when she opened her eyes—but just to look at Mitsuomi and nothing more.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream." He said as he looked at the living room and almost gaped with disgust.

"Mitsuomi, what the hell?! Why are you here?" Shin asked as he looked at the 19yrold boy who was still tightly holding her shaking sister. Suddenly, Mana Kuzunoha's head popped out from behind the couch and her eyes widened with shook too. She threw Shin something to cover his hanging dick while she took a small towel which was beside her to hide her body. Both of them looked at Mitsuomi who was now looking at the ceiling—not daring to look at them for his own reasons—and then, he burst out a huge chuckle and began to laugh. Shin too, laughed in embarrassment. It isn't everyday that someone sees you making love with your girlfriend.

And later on, quite annoyed, Maya spoke. "What is so funny?!" she was blurting, "I just saw his dick—that is so DISGUSTING!!" and with these words, both of the men laughed even harder; so hard that Mana found it funny too and began to laugh.

"Sorry." Shin said. "I told you not to open the light—I thought I locked everything. How'd you get in?"

"What are you talking about? You left everything open." Mitsuomi replied while recovering from laughter.

Then Shin looked at Maya who was still shaking, gripping Mitsuomi's right arm firmly, as if she didn't want to let go yet, she faced the other way too, not looking at him and so he said,

"Maya, don't choke his arm. Don't overreact, it was just my penis."

"What the hell are you saying—that was the first penis I ever saw!! How do you think will I forget that? You should have at least hat sex in your room!! You have no idea what the hell was I thinking before I opened those lights!"

Mana chuckled and said, "Now, now…don't be like that Maya-chan. Sorry if you had to see us." Then she turned to Shin and said, "How could you forget to lock the door?" Shin replied with an apology then Maya said,

"I don't feel well. I'm going up—tell Aya I won't eat dinner." Then she closed her eyes again and turned around to the stairs across the living room. Shin laughed at her and grabbed her by the hand saying, "You might trip, Maya. **Open your eyes when you walk; you should see where you're going**." Maya just pushed him away and said,

"Don't touch me, you're worse than disgusting." And she continued walking; almost tripping over the bundle of clothes scattered on the floor.

"You're so stubborn you'll fall down stairs." Shin said then he turned to Mitsuomi and asked if he could help Maya up. Mitsuomi nodded and happily approached Maya. When they were both gone, Mana faced Shin while dressing and said,

"After an hour and a half of passionate sex, you're still in love with her, aren't you?"

To her disappointment, he sadly nodded.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: well, I hope you liked this chapter. I really worked hard for this one and it took me a long time to update. Where did Aya go? Don't worry, she'll appear up next chapter, I just hate her that's why she's not here. Thank you for reading and please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

_o-o-o-o__-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_"Not a word was said after those three words_

_Silence fell over us like a huge dark drape_

_I looked at her weary eyes_

_I didn't know with what to think or expect…"_

_o-o-o-o__-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

She crawled up the stairs with her eyes closed, feeling the ancient wooden steps with her hands until she felt Mitsuomi's hand on a shoulder and he heard him say, "careful, you might trip." And she muttered,

"And if I do, it'll be brother's fault."

Finally, when they reached the top of the stairs, she opened her eyes and saw the dark interior of the second floor. Looking for the light switch somewhere on the wall, her hands touched the cold cement and suddenly, the place was filled with light and there in the corridor beside her, was Mitsuomi.

Maya bit her lip and asked him, "are they done…dressing yet? I should…I should at least thank you for going with me; if you haven't, I would have fainted—my brother's a real pain in the ass"

Mitsuomi laughed and replied, "Yes he is, isn't he?"

"Will you be staying longer? Umm...until dinner, perhaps?"

"Nah, I—"

"Please? I don't think you've ever tasted any of my sister's cuisine, it's really good. You should at least have a bite."

"Thanks but I should go home too. I still have to finish checking papers..." then he smiled at her; a silent way of showing his appreciation for her thoughtfulness despite his silly excuse.

"Oh…yeah but I was…hoping that you'll stay longer; never mind, then."

"I'll be happy to eat supper here someday with you. I just can't right now; and anyway, you said that you won't be having dinner." Then his smile grew wider and it flattered her. And then, he started to go downstairs.

"—but wait!" she called out. He turned around and she uttered, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Goodnight!" then she sent him the sweetest good night smile she could give, still blushing a little; either because of Mitsuomi or because of what she saw from her brother.

He waved and turned away to go down.

Later that hour, Shin had knocked in Maya's room and entered as he told her to go down for dinner but she just shoved him away and said that after everything she saw, she didn't want to have dinner right now. But the truth was, she was just really disappointed that Mitsuomi wouldn't be with them.

Her brother left her in peace for an hour and a half and he came back up to see how she was doing.

It was quarter to nine in the evening when he went back; he was actually expecting that Maya was already sleeping but she wasn't.

He didn't knock upon entering and he saw her sister lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling; doing nothing at all. She didn't even notice him enter.

Maya smelled a faint aroma of the food from downstairs and the urge to go down and eat was with her. But she couldn't because she told Shin that she was too disgusted to eat. Anyway, she already figured out that she might never eat in front of Shin again because the sight of him reminded her of what she saw tonight—and maybe the rest of the food she'll eat will end up in the sink after throwing up.

She was day dreaming—or somewhat night dreaming—when he entered. His first words were, "are you sure you're not hungry?" then instantly, the smell of roasted beef and steamed carrots and corn filled the room; then there was the mouth watering smell of the beef stew…it all smelled so good that she sat up erect on the bed.

"I'm serious, I don't feel well today after seeing your _'you-know-what'_. It just makes me think about a lot of stuff I never even dreamed to think." She said as Shin sat beside her on the bed and gave her the _meal tray_ he carried.

"Shut up and eat. Mitsuomi-kun told me that you didn't eat lunch today because of this…_'boy'_…who lent you his coat. You haven't eaten yet and you're acting just like a brat because you saw something you didn't like to see."

"But—"

"I want you to eat; I don't want you to get sick." Was his stern order; so she picked up her soup spoon and started slurping the beef stew down her throat. And it was really good.

He then, sat on the foot of the bed—probably waiting for her to finish eating. After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Do you really have feelings for him?" Maya accidentally dropped her soup spoon on the tray and said,

"Mitsuomi-san? No, I don't. What makes you say that, brother?" her tone changed when she said that, her words almost stumbled onto each other but luckily, they did not. She was surprised by his unexpected query, of course.

"You told me before that you were fond of him—" he said; but she had cut him off saying,

"Don't misunderstand! I didn't mean that, okay? He's my teacher…we're just friends and I don't have any feelings for him." And how she wished Shin would stop asking because even she didn't know the right answer herself.

"Then tell me, why do you always go with him? Do you know that even after school, I still go to Todou to get you; and later on, I'll just find out that you already went away with him? Tell me, why is it that you chose him instead of me if you don't love him? I just don't understand."

Confused of what her brother's words were all about; confused of what his intention is, she didn't understand him too much and all she could say was that,

"We're just friends, I swear. We like each other but not love—he's a good friend. I admit that I did flirt with him once or twice—but other than that, there's nothing." She wasn't even sure that what she said answered his questions.

But anyway, he asked again. "Do you love him?"

"Of course not—"

"Then why won't you let me take you to school?" he asked, a complaint that could have been a whine.

"Brother, what is this talk all about, anyway? Why the hell does this matter?"

"I just want to know your answer, Maya. Would you rather go with him than me?"

"Well no, of course not. But to school? Yes, of course. You don't study anymore and you go to a different way; you have work, remember?"

He sighed—a deep one. And then they went silent until he mumbled, "It hurts…It hurts me when I can't give you something you need like a simple ride to school. I want to be that person who goes with you to school everyday just like what we used to do. It just hurts my feelings when you need a ride and you'd rather go with someone you barely know instead of me."

"Brother, riding to school with someone else doesn't mean that I don't care about you anymore." She replied in a soft voice. "I just don't want to cause you trouble—I don't want to get in between you and your girlfriend—"

"Wait, what the hell do you mean?" he asked again; cutting her off, confused. "You in between Mana and I? I don't get it."

"Well, isn't it obvious that Mana-san wants to get your attention? I mean, how many times has she called here just to ask for a ride to work; and then you'd refuse to give her a ride just because of me…just because you want to take me to school. I don't want her to break up with you because of me, it'll just be too sad and I don't want you to be sad, brother…that's why I go with Mitsuomi-san. It's not because I love him, it's because it don't want you to lose a girlfriend."

Casting a soft gaze at his sister, he said, "That's it? Is that what I'm so stressed about?! You don't love him or anything—you won't leave me or anything?"

"No, of course not! What made you say that I was going to leave you? Are you drunk? How about drugs? Damn, you're a freaking weirdo tonight." She mumbled.

"Better watch what you're saying." Then he stood up and took the tray with the unfinished food from her lap.

"Hey! I wasn't done eating yet!" she whined; almost very child-like.

"Get your ass down there, the bed room is not the proper place to eat." And then he walked away and closed the door shut behind him.

When he was out, she shouted, "STUPID, WEIRD fucking BROTHER!" she whispered the 'fucking' part.

"I heard that!" he called back.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**After a few days anyway…**

**ANOTHER MONDAY…**

**5****th**** week of school**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Brother, I'm going!" then Maya took another deep breath and shouted, "Bye, Aya!" and she went outside where Mitsuomi was waiting for her.

The gate closed with a loud 'CLANG!' as the heavy metal locks clashed into each other.

On her way to the curb where his car was, she waved at him and watched him return the gesture from the lightly tinted window of his car. Swiftly, Maya entered the car then Mitsuomi helped her put her stuff at the back seat like he always did.

"Thanks" she muttered when he got his hands back on the wheel.

"No problem" he would reply. And then he'd put the car in motion while Maya did her seatbelt.

This morning was a strange one…none of them said a thing at all on the way. It was Mitsuomi who would usually start up with something but this time, he was quiet.

The radio was the only thing that made noise—the DJ was the only one who kept on talking and only the pop stars were the only ones who were singing…

It was strangely quiet. None of them decided to talk anyway. When the two of them were near Todou, Mitsuomi said,

"Maya-chan, I forgot to tell you last Friday but I won't be able to go home early today. Would you still want me to drive you back home and wait for me outside the faculty room until I finish my work or would you rather call your brother for a ride?"

"No. Waiting for you is the least I can do. I wouldn't mind if we go home a bit late than usual. You always drive me to school anyway."

"Are you sure that it's okay for you to wait?" he asked, uncertain.

"Umu. I'm sure. What's a few minutes or so?"

"I'm not sure but we might go home late…you'd wait for hours…" he said that to make waiting for hours sound boring so that he wouldn't be guilty if she tells him she got so bored.

"That's just fine, I can just call my brother if it gets too long—he'll understand." And at first, he actually thought that she meant that she'd just call Shin if she has to wait too long so that her brother would fetch her. But he was wrong; she meant that she'd call her brother to say that she'll go home late.

Then the car stopped and they both went out.

"I'll see you later." She said and she waved at him again and walked away.

At school, there was a cooking class before lunch and the girls could make food to the people they want to give to after the class. Maya actually learned how to make rice balls properly—and it tasted pretty good too. For the first time ever, she could cook…well, sort of. Or maybe it was just luck that she got the flavor right even if the rice balls were _slightly_ deformed.

When lunch break began, she went to look for Emi but she couldn't find her best friend. That was too bad, anyway. She decided to share Emi her rice balls but since she couldn't find her, she headed straight to the faculty room where she knew Mitsuomi was—and there he is. They saw each other on the way there.

"Mitsuomi-sensei!" she said. "Good afternoon." She greeted.

"Oh, hi…" he said.

"We had the cooking class earlier…I made too much for myself and I couldn't find Emi…would you like to have some?" then she opened the container where she placed the rice balls she made.

"Hmmn…That looks..." he began when he saw the deformed food; "well, that looks pretty good. But I already ate." He said.

She pouted and said, "Oh, well…I—"

"I bet it tastes good too but I'm full." He said. "I'm sorry, Maya. I just finished a lot of food and I have to go now anyway. Thanks for the thought but I'm sorry I can't." then he gave him a weak smile and he went in the faculty room.

_So much for working hard on rice balls that nobody wants to eat…_

When Mitsuomi was already gone, Maya sighed and went to look for a place where she could throw the food she made. She knew that the food she made was slightly deformed and at that time when she offered Mitsuomi the rice balls, he was really cruel enough to not accept it. He never even tasted it! But….even if the rice balls were pretty good, it wasn't presentable enough for him; either that's the case or he was really full.

She couldn't find a place where there weren't many people until she remembered the back of the school dojo—no one was there for sure. So she went there and saw no one. Perfect.

There was a trash bin by the wall and when she saw it, she approached and started opening the container to throw the food when someone said,

"A lot of people don't get the chance to eat food and you're just going to throw it?"

Maya turned around and saw Souichiro behind her. Maybe she expected that already.

"Well, nobody wants to eat this anyway." She mumbled as she continued to open the container to throw the food.

"How about me? You haven't asked me yet."

She sighed and took the container to him. After a short glimpse of the food, he said, "Well, no wonder anyone wouldn't eat this. This sucks, nobody would want to eat a rice ball shaped like dung." Maya eyed at him, irritated.

"I knew you wouldn't even take a bite." She muttered then she turned back again and threw a rice ball straight into the bin. There were four more left.

"Hey!" Souichiro said. "Don't be like that! People don't just throw food you know." Then he snatched a rice ball from the container thing and took a bite.

He chewed some more.

And then he swallowed.

Then he took another bite.

Maya looked at him and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

"At least it's not so bad. Its just badly shaped, that's all." Then he took another one and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Thanks…I think." Then she got one for herself and took a small bite.

"But you know, even if this didn't taste good, I'll still eat it because I know you worked hard just to make this." Souichiro said with his mouth full. Maya smiled and offered him the last one.

"Thanks…you really cheered me up…I think." She said

"I know, that's what I'm here for…to cheer you up. Well, at least I'm eating lunch with you" Then he smiled at her again. "Even if this has worms inside it or something, I'll eat it." He added.

"Ewww, just shut the hell up and eat!" She laughed.

Later that afternoon, by 4:10PM, Maya did what Mitsuomi asked her to do. By the plastic benches outside the faculty room, she waited. The minutes seemed to be longer as if a second was an hour but the truth was, she wasn't even there for ten minutes. Maya was bored. Terribly bored.

"Hey, Maya-chan." A familiar voice greeted and Maya saw her best friend carrying a pile of books in her hands.

"Hey yourself." She replied; her voice stiff and cold because of boredom.

"What's up?" Emi asked, sitting beside her friend.

"I'm really bored. I'm so glad you came! I've been waiting for fifteen minutes but it already seems like a century! I'm not really the patient kind of person, you know." She whined.

"Who are you waiting for anyway?" Emi asked.

"Mitsuomi-sensei" She replied again; then her friend's eyes went a bit wide and gasped as she said in an accusing tone,

"So it is true!" Then her hand covered her mouth in shock. "Something is going on between that guy and you!"

"Where did you get that idea, Emi-chan?!" Maya asked, disturbed that her friend jumped right away into that conclusion.

"A lot of students see how _'affectionate' _the two of you are to each other—hell, I'm not even sure if affectionate is the right word but…people say that you're already a couple. I believed those were rumors but I've never thought they were true."

"Of course those are not true!"

"But he's making you wait here outside…then could it be possible that the other rumor is true?"

"What other rumor?"

"That…"

"That what?"

"That one day, he'll still be with you until dark…that he won't take you home because he told you to do something and you were really happy about it that you agreed and…since you're a couple…well, I…but then, he suddenly grabs you—"

"Oh, shut up! It's nothing like that." Maya said, interrupting her story. "We're not even a couple, okay? We are not going to have sex!"

"I'm not finished with it yet! So well, ummm…where was I again?...Oh yeah, he grabbed you and then he'll suddenly bite you in the neck and it'll turn out that he's a vampire who gets—"

"Mitsuomi-sensei is NOT a vampire! Emi-chan, where the hell do you get ideas like that? If he's a vampire, he shouldn't go out during the day because he'll die and…and he should be creepy and does vampire stuff."

"Well, I've read a good book lately and its about vampires…in the book, vampires can come out if there's a sun—they wouldn't die or anything. Their skin would just glisten in the sun—and the vampires in the story are strong, and they're handsome too—Mitsuomi-sensei is hot…and…in the book, vampires don't sleep in coffins, they don't sleep at all…but anyway, what if he is a vampire?" Emi said and Maya was just staring past through her as if she has lost her mind and suddenly, she laughed as if she told her a good joke.

"WTF…Emi-chan, that is the most stupid conclusion I have ever heard." Then she continued to laugh "Who said that?" she said in between laughs. Emi started laughing too—well, they were bored, weren't they?

"Well, my seatmate just told me that. But anyway, does he…like you?" Emi asked, shifting the subject.

"Oh, come on! You know that's not true, right? Mitsuomi-sensei and I are just friends and he drives me to school everyday because he and my brother are friends" Maya replied, "and he's not a vampire." And the two of them started laughing again.

They talked and talked and talked…until it was time for Emi to go. Maya dreaded that moment: she's alone again.

Minutes passed…and then hours…no on was out in the hallway at that time and Maya curled up into a ball; silence drifted her to sleep.

It was quarter to eight when Mitsuomi got out of the faculty room then he spotted Maya sleeping on the benches. He sighed and bit his lips into a fine line; guilty that he left her alone outside with no particular reason at all.

**MITSUOMI…**

This is so stupid; I'm stupid!

How could I let her alone all by herself?

I feel so mean to her; I wasn't really doing any work...why do I have to be in all this pain just because of loving her?!

I made her wait for hours because I want her to get mad at me; I wanted her to feel that way so that she won't stick with me; and so that I won't have to think about her too much. I was cruel to her a while ago…I didn't even touched the food she offered but she's still waiting for me here…why isn't she mad at me? I just want her to go away!

There she is, curled up in a ball on that chair—why won't she wear a longer skirt?

Hands and arms around her chest…she's cold. And here I am, approaching her and taking off my coat to cover her legs so that she wouldn't be freezing out here. I did that instinctively—why am I too kind to her?

"Sorry," I mumbled. I forced my tongue not to say a word but I really wanted to say that; of course she wouldn't reply, she was sleeping. If I want her to get mad at me, I shouldn't be so kind to her.

Maybe she's still cold…I should get us coffee. I went to the vending machine inside the faculty room and got two lattes…then I went outside and woke her up.

"Are we leaving?" she asked, still a bit drowsy

"Yeah…just a couple of minutes…" then I handed her cup

"Thanks." She said.

I sighed again and stood up; I can't take this anymore…she's just so beautiful…and kind…I'm in love with her. "I'll just get my stuff." I intentionally said those words in a cold way then I went away. When I came back after five minutes, she was already standing behind the faculty door, holding my coat in her arms.

I led her to the car park—as what we usually do…only this time, the world was darker. It was already an hour in the evening where the stars could shine as bright as they could against the ebony black sky. Eight-thirty in the evening—I wonder what Shin-san would tell me. I'm in heaps of trouble by now for returning her sister at such a late hour. Maybe he's already looking for her. Did she even call him?

Inside the car, I didn't make a sound at all—I wanted to tell her what my problem was…I wanted to admit what I feel…My heart has been burning for a whole month now. I can't wait until it turns into ashes because of the flames—I have to tell her what I feel. Now.

So I didn't start the car, nor did I make any sudden movements—I might scare her and I don't want that. I just closed my eyes and heavily sighed again as if I was so tired.

I didn't want to open my eyes; I didn't want to see her face—I didn't want to love her in the first place, anyway! It took fifty-seven seconds of silence—I counted—before she asked me what was wrong. She tugged at my arm and mumbled my name. Her voice was scared…uncertain. I was scaring her now, was I?

Maybe If I tell her something revolting, she'd keep away from me. What if I tell her that I raped uhmm…five women before…would she stay away and not ride with me to school? If I tell her something scary about me, then she'd stay away—I wouldn't have to tell her what I really feel about her, I'll just make up some kind of lie.

"Is everything okay?" she asked again. The softness of her voice made my brain go numb for a while. Maybe instead of lying, I'll just be mean to her. If I tell her I raped five women before, she may tell that to others…maybe I'll just be mean to her.

"Yes, I was just thinking about something." I uttered.

"Oh…well ummm…Are you okay? You don't seem—"

"I'm okay, Maya! Stop talking for a while!" I yelled in an exasperated tone. There was stress in that tone; fear, worry, guilt, and sadness were in it too. My intension was to be mean to her…she might just take her bag and go now. I really wish she would.

We were quiet for a while. My eyes were still closed; I must have been a fool to refuse to see such a lovely face. I love her and yet, I didn't want her. For two whole minutes, we were silent…I was just waiting for her to go out.

And then, her sudden word broke our stillness.

"Sorry" then there was silence again.

Then I opened my eyes—and on the side mirror I saw her face. She was wiping her glassy eyes; gleaming wet with the street lamp outside. She was trying to stop tears from falling down her cheeks.

"No" I suddenly said. "Don't cry," Then I turned to her. "I was just…in a bad mood." Then I watched her shed her tears. A small drop escaped her fingers and came gushing down from her left cheek to her chin. "Everything's fine; It's me…not you." When she cried, the whole world seemed to turn against me. For a second there, I thought that god would let the earth swallow me for making an angel cry. I wanted to hurt myself for shouting at her. My intention was to make her mad, not sad!

I promise that I would never be mean to her again if it would make her cry like that. But how else was I supposed to keep her away from me? Maybe I should just tell her what I feel about her. It could be easier.

And to my surprise, her response was: "I'm a burden, aren't I? I always make you do something for me."

"Listen, none of this is your fault; you didn't do anything wrong! I'm just…confused right now. Maybe I am crazy but; it's just that…I've found it very hard to be with you."

"I know I've been nothing but a burden to you. Tell me if—"

"I told you, you did nothing wrong at all…Maya-chan, I've been having…feelings for you; and I can't…I can't fall in love with my student." I mumbled that last sentence with pain. I can't fall in love with my student.

The lovely angel wiped her tears clean with her handkerchief and looked at me as if her gaze was a question already. "I'm in love with you," I said when she didn't say anything, "But I don't want to love you—I do, but…" I trailed off as I gazed at her confused, questioning look. I said these with my tone speeding up, "I love you but I can't love you and I'm telling you what I feel right now so that you'd think I'm crazy; andwhenyoudothinkthatI'mcrazyyou'dstayawayfrommesothatIwouldn'tthinkaboutyoutoomuch!" I said that so fast that I don't know if she understood it or not.

And there was another dreadful silence and she stared at me for a whole minute until she said,

"I may not feel the same way," she softly began—her first words had hurt me—"But I like you too." She continued, "but what I don't understand is that why do you want me to go away? Would you choose hating me instead of loving me? You were really a good friend to me…I hope that wouldn't change because of your feelings towards me…"

"Its not that I wouldn't want to love you but I'd want to protect you. If people—your friends and classmates—would find out that I have feelings for you, they may not treat you like the way they used to and besides…you don't…love me"

"I…I understand. If that's the case then, maybe we should see each other the way teachers and students see each other. Maybe we shouldn't know each other as friends anymore if I hurt you too much. Is that what you meant?"

I just sternly nodded; she got this right. "Sorry for bringing this up. Let's go." Then I started the car and drove away.

"You don't have to feel so sorry for yourself. You'd have to blame me too…I just let myself be attached to you so much that I didn't even think that you could love me more than a friend." She said.

"No humane feeling could be stopped. We both know that but even if it was your fault, I wouldn't want to blame you…" then we drove through the streets…saying nothing but things that disappointed my heart so much.

TO BE CONTINUED.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aya's still not in this chapter. But don't you worry about everything, she'll show up soon.

With the Mitsuomi and Maya…was Mitsu's POV weird? Tell me so that I can improve the next chapter, okay?

The fic will be too long if I continue to write more so I just ended the chapter with a cliffhanger. Sorry. But I will try to update as fast as can. I love you all, please review!!

PS: to the person who asked in a review if I was really 13: No, I'm not 13. But thanks a lot for doing the review. It means a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

_o-o-o-o__-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_When I told you I love you, _

_I know you gave the wrong reply._

_I know you were wrong _

_when you told me you didn't love me back._

_So if you fall in love with me, _

_will you tell it to me immediately?_

_Because I know we'll never stand the pain._

_If we keep on doing it this way._

_o-o-o-o__-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Again, Mr. Dedu came form the word dude.

**CONTINUATION OF MITSUOMI'S POV…**

My car went into a screeching halt; I must have stepped on the gas pedal too hard before I hit the brakes. I've never made simple mistakes like that before.

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow?" Maya asked when we reached their driveway. She didn't make any movement; still waiting for my answer in this idled car. It took me for a while to answer her question because I didn't want to upset her with my words.

"Yes, at school." I replied. Of course this meant that I won't be driving her again to and from Todou Gakuen; I won't go out with her anymore to have afternoon snacks in the ice cream store after school; I won't give her extra notes anymore if she sleeps in my class. I'll just have to see her in her classroom—though it is hard not to see or talk to her as frequently as I used to, I honestly think that my feelings for her would de-attach itself form my mind. I don't want to love her in the first place.

"At school," she repeated. "Then…this is my last ride?" She asked—and when she said that, I already knew that she knew what I meant; she didn't look too upset anyway when she asked that so I guessed that this was just ok for her. Besides, I know she won't get hurt. She doesn't love me anyway.

"I'm afraid so, Natsume-chan." I said. Natsume-chan? I've never called her that before; it makes our conversation sound so formal…so unnatural. She kind of shrugged in dismay when I called her by her surname. I knew she hated that, she told me all about it.

"But why?" she asked again, there was just too many questions…her tone was angry…or maybe distressed; I don't know. "I'm confused," she added, "are you saying all of this because you love me? Mitsuomi-san, I just can't—"

"You don't love me!" I yelled; but still in a soft way. I bit my lip and when she saw me do that, I know that she knows that I was in pain. I really, really love her and she knows about it. By this time, I thought that she was just asking these questions because she wants to see me go crazy in front of her. She was seriously torturing me and this was just so difficult. "It's not even fair, Maya…I love you but you don't love me," she looked quite guilty when I said these. "I'd rather forget about you than see you everyday as I remind myself to not think about you because I know that I can never even get you." I think I said those last lines in a cruel way. But I knew they were true; I can't even be with her.

Her eyebrows met and I felt her breathe. "Well, what if I love you too? Haven't you even thought of that?!" she shouted. I couldn't understand her like the way I couldn't understand girls. Wasn't it that she just told me that she didn't love me?

I looked at her upset face while she looked at my confused eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I love you too; Mitsuomi-san…I just…I just didn't realize it until now." Then she quickly reached for her stuff at the back seat and went out of the car.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What took you so long?" Shin asked. It was nine in the evening when she got home and she saw her brother who was sitting on the outside wooden porch. Shin was reading a strange book by the lamp he placed beside him.

A cool breeze passed through them and Shin asked again, "What took you so long?"

Maya sat beside her brother on the porch and mumbled, "Mitsuomi-san had to stay overtime and I had to wait until he finished his work."

"I already know that, you said that when you called a while ago. What I meant was that what took you so long to get out of his car."

Maya shrugged; Shin knew she didn't want to answer his question then she mumbled again, "can you give me a ride tomorrow?"

Her brother nodded and continued to read his strange book as another night breeze passed by. "Get me something to eat." he ordered, as he read. Maya stood up from the porch and went inside. She grabbed a bag of chips for his brother from the kitchen and placed it beside him but he didn't seem to care at all—obviously too absorbed with whatever he was reading.

After that, she went upstairs and that was when reality came back to her again.

"He loves me…" she whispered under her breath, "and I'm so sure that I love him too…" but then, contradicting her soft whispers were the sharp yet gentle words from him. They'll just see each other at school. He won't give her a ride anymore.

"Natsume!" Mr. Dedu shouted as he checked for attendance during homeroom.

"Here!" Maya said then she uninterestingly looked away from her teacher and took her books from her bag to put those in the compartment at her desk.

When she looked at the window outside, the world seemed nice enough to want to make her smile but she knew that it was hopeless. Everything was back to the way it was before. Her brother was the one who gave her a ride to school and he'll stop by again later to fetch her. The day seemed like it would never end and Maya thought that she did nothing all morning but to stare outside.

By lunchtime, Emi joined her and they talked about the stuff they always talk about but Maya didn't mention anything about Mitsuomi or the way she felt about him. Acting as if nothing had happened; smiling as if there was no problem at all…but there was a problem, was there? She knew exactly what it was but she didn't want to think about it. She didn't even want to bother about it.

Since that confession of love Mitsuomi and she had last night, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He told her that he loved her but he didn't want to; for no teacher can have an affair with his student. He said that he wanted to protect her image from the people around her…he cares about her.

And when he asked her to stay away from him that was when she felt that pang of pain hit her chest and she knew that it was all a big mistake to tell him that she didn't feel the same way. She did love him but she was words too late before she even realized it. In the end, she ended up telling him that she loved him too just before everything good about them ended. But she was indeed words too late for she had already hurt him.

"Is there anything wrong?" Emi asked, when she noticed that Maya was just picking her food. "Hey, the food's not that bad here, what's wrong Maya-chan?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking." She replied.

"About what"

"My…lesson." She lied.

"Is it hard? If you do find it difficult, you could always ask me."

"No, Emi-chan. This is nothing, I can do this."

"If you say so…" Emi said.

After lunch break, the next subject was Physics. Oh, how could this turn up?

"…well, as we all know, the force of gravity affects everything within its range. All objects upon Earth experience a form of gravity…" Mitsuomi said as he wrote on the board. "Remember, the formula of the force of gravity or Fgrav is mass multiplied by the gravity….(blah, blah…)"

Everyone took notes, as what students always do. Maya was busy writing everything that was written on the board even if she didn't even understand any of it because she didn't really listen. And then suddenly, Mitsuomi started calling students and asking them questions about his lecture.

"Natsume!" He called. This was a graded recitation. "What is the difference of weight and mass?"

Maya stood up from her seat to answer but she didn't know what to say because she didn't really pay much attention to what he was saying earlier.

"Uh…uhmm…I don't know." She answered. _'doesn't that mean the same?'_

"Then you should listen more instead of daydreaming." He said in a stiff manner. "At least try to pay attention. Mass is the amount of matter in an object. Weight and mass are very different things." Then he made her sit down. She pouted, almost close to tears but he didn't seem to care.

When the 4:00 bell had rung, everyone rushed to their lockers while Mitsuomi sat on the teacher's desk while waiting for everyone to go out of the room. Maya was the first to leave.

After ten minutes, the last student finally came out and closed the door. The once noisy room was now the most peaceful place in the world. The teacher heaved a sigh; and then he grumbled at himself as he threw a pencil at a desk at the back—Maya's desk.

For whatever reason he had, he hit his head on the table.

"Ouch!"

_**-o-**_

_**Mitsuomi…**_

_**-o-**_

Two minutes after I did that stupidity, I went out of that classroom. I have a small lump at my. I can't believe I did that just because of her.

What the hell was I thinking? If she hadn't pouted when I told her to pay attention in my class, I could have enjoyed scolding her. I didn't know that what I did can make her cry; I've hurt her again…But I was only telling the truth! She's got bad grades in my subject; I just told her to study more. What's wrong with that? She's so sensitive. The question I asked her was supposed to be an easy one.

I took another sigh and walked to the faculty room until I heard her call me. I knew that it was her who said my name; who would not know that angelic melody so well but me.

"Mitsuomi-sensei...Can I tell you something?" she said. And she was begging to hear my voice as I was pleading to hear hers. "Please don't get mad at me, I think I've made your life bad enough. Well, It's just that…" she trailed off. Out of words again.

"Yes, go on. What is it?" I said as I took my eyes off from the floor to look at her. I was instantly moved by the expression she wore; but I didn't show it. Those bright blue eyes of hers were now red and puffy; she was already crying a few minutes before I got out of the room.

She didn't speak and the whole world between us was silent again. "What do you want to tell me?" I asked again. I thought that I was being too harsh to her because I knew that she was crying because of me and I'm still acting as if I didn't know. I knew I should say sorry now but I didn't. Our world was still and silent.

After three seconds, she walked towards me and I found her in my arms…again.

And I realized that when a person thinks too much, he forgets everything good around him. Because I wanted to let her out of my thoughts so much, I forgot how much I love her; and when she went into my arms, she reminded me of everything that I had for her.

And she cried…tears staining my shirt but I didn't care.

"Shhh…don't cry. I don't want you to cry." I said, calming her down.

"You hate me; I'm so sorry…please don't hate me—" she mumbled. I had to hold her tight because it seemed like she was going to fall down.

"I don't hate you." I whispered, assuring her. "It's alright, Maya. Don't cry."

"But you do!" she whimpered, "I know you do. Don't lie to me; I'm so sorry Mitsuomi-sensei! I don't want you to hate me; I love you too…I'm so sorry."

"Calm down now. I don't hate you; what made you think that I do? Don't—"

"Just say that you hate me for being so insensible. I didn't…" she continued to tell me that I should hate her for not noticing that I love her but I know that I don't hate her; I hate myself for making her feel that I don't like her. She said that she was so coldhearted, so insensitive.

I had to make her stop to say such things and when I was wondering how, I didn't notice that I already have when I kissed her on the head. Her grip tightened and she stopped mumbling. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too," I replied.

Her blue swollen eyes looked up to me and I did my best to give her a smoldering gaze which made her legs completely useless.

"Mitsuomi-sensei, I'm sorry for making you feel so bad about yourself. Sorry if I realized everything too late." And she loosened her grip and slipped her hands to my chest so that she could stand up on her own. I thought that I was already immune from her touches but when she slid towards me, my limbs began to wobble and we both fell on the floor—the papers I carried flew all over the place.

But we didn't care. We had each other.

Maya stood up and I blushed because I saw everything under her skirt; but still, I didn't think that she cared.

"You should go now. Shin-san might be waiting for you." I said then she wiped her wet cheeks with her fingers and smiled but then she pouted again.

"Won't you go with me anymore?"

"Not today, maybe tomorrow." The smile returned to her lips.

"I'll see you then," she said and walked away.

I watched her leave and when she already disappeared, I stood up and picked the papers one by one.

"Maya…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

THE NEXT DAY…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What?! I studied last night, Mitsuomi-sensei! How the heck could I get a seven out of a thirty item quiz?" Maya complained when the results of their quiz came.

"Its not my problem anymore." He said.

She stared at the paper full of scary red marks hoping that she could study her mistakes; but she failed to this. Mitsuomi's words weren't encouraging either.

"Seven is better than none…" she mumbled to herself. Mitsuomi just told her to do better next time.

That didn't cheer her up either.

After class, Mitsuomi took her home again; as what they used to do…but during the ride, Mitsuomi said,

"I'm not saying this to offend you but I'm afraid that you're five percent close to failure in my subject. You have to keep up in Physics, Maya. I asked you a simple question in class awhile ago but you didn't even manage to answer it."

She said nothing so he continued speaking.

"I'm not telling you to be a genius or something but I'm afraid that you'll fail Physics if your grades don't exceed the number ten."

Maya still said nothing but she surely was embarrassed when she realized that all her scores didn't get higher than ten.

"Do you even read the notes I give you?" he asked.

"Uhmm, yeah I do. Just a few sentences…" she replied.

"Sentences? That's not even reading, Maya. That's just glancing at notes—"

"Well I just can't understand anything there. It's all theories and people, and numbers and computations and all kinds of crap!"

Mitsuomi made a small chuckle. Physics was crap. "You surely won't understand anything if you only read a sentence in each page made up of five paragraphs."

"I read a few. I'm not that lazy but why do I even need to study that anyway? If I see a rock, do I have to know how much force it exerts to stay on the ground? Do I have to know how much molecules and shit it contains? Do we have to know everything?! I might as well just kick the damned rock."

Mitsuomi smiled again. He could not start a debate about the importance of Physics so he just offered her something he knew she couldn't resist.

"If you must know, Physics is the master of all sciences and we really have to know what it's all about. Now, if you don't understand my subject, then I'll offer myself as your teacher and tutor you every after school." He said; and Maya's eyes instantly lightened up. "BUT," he continued, "if you still fail despite everything, you have to go to my house every weekend to clean my place." And his words were followed by a smile.

Without even thinking, she agreed. Even if she failed or not, she'll still be with him and right now, that's all that matters.

By the next day, with Shin's approval of course, Maya had the permission to go home as late as eight sharp. If she wasn't there by eight, he'd start looking for her; he said.

So everything that happens, happened for the rest of the day then it all stopped when the dismissal bell came.

In her seat, Maya's head was exploding with happiness. Not even bothering to bring her physics book, she scrammed out of the room to Mitsuomi. Finally, she felt like eighteen. No more in her brother's tight clutches, she was already free.

…

Not quite…

…

After fifteen more minutes of waiting outside the faculty room, Mitsuomi finally came out.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." She said. "Where are we going?"

"I honestly don't know." Then he stopped walking and faced her, "wherever you want."

"But didn't you say that you'd tutor me?"

"Yeah, I did. Where do you want to study?"

"Huh? Well I…I obviously wouldn't want to study in the library…and if we go to my place, my brother would go berserk if he sees that you were with me the whole time he wasn't home yet…Can't you just date me or something?"

Mitsuomi smiled, "I wish I could…"

Maya faced him too, "I've been thinking…now that we know that we like each other more than friends…well, uhmm…does that mean that we're a couple?"

His smile grew wider and he was blushing right now. What could he answer her? This situation was a bit difficult because he didn't ask her to love him back but now that she does love him, are they a couple? And another thing is that, each of them knew that they couldn't be together for long—somehow, this relationship would end. This wasn't a good situation because they are loving each other at the wrong time.

"Could you call me your boyfriend now?" he asked, "If you could, then I think we are a couple…If you do make me your boyfriend, I'd give you my heart as you'll give yours to me. I can promise that." He said and she blushed.

"Then from now on, you are my boyfriend. My first boyfriend—and I trust you with all my life." She said as she went towards him. "Can I call you Mi-san or Mi-kun? Because Mitsuomi-sensei sounds really weird."

"Sure, Maya-chan; whatever you want." Then he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep her close. "I don't care how stupid we'll sound but as long as you're with me, I think I'm good." He whispered.

Her blush continued to grow with this mushy talk. "Mi-san, have…have you had any girlfriend before?"

Mitsuomi frowned and replied, "You don't have to think about them right now because you're the only one I like. Don't worry, love. I won't leave you."

She took his hand that was on her shoulder and held it in her own. "I don't want to lose you to someone else, Mi-san. I'm not possessive but promise me that you won't break my heart because of somebody else."

He nodded; he looked sincere.

Mitsuomi squeezed her hand and removed his arm around her. "Now, where are we going?"

"I want to see where you live…"

o-o-o-o-o

"Don't you get it? Friction forces can exist even if there are two forces that are not sliding against each other. Its simply what we refer as Static Fiction. I already discussed this last week, right? Let's say that you had to push 38 Newtons…" Mitsuomi said while explaining everything that Maya couldn't understand.

Mitsuomi's flat wasn't something you could call cheap…or expensive. The place was nice and cozy if not for all the mess. The balcony had a great view of Tokyo; Mitsuomi said that he views everything below like a tiny galaxy. The billions of lights looked as dazzling as the stars above by top view on the eighteenth floor of the condominium. Because Mitsuomi does live alone, he bought a feline white Labrador two years ago and named it Nami. And as dogs usually do, they start making all the shit and mess around the house.

"Well, yeah but this static fiction…how can it exert 38 Newtons? I don't get it, If there's a huge stationary object and if I push it for force, it won't move because its too heavy but it will move if the box has 38 Newtons and I pushed it for 38 Newtons too, right?" she asked a question.

"No, No! If the box has 38 Newtons and if you exert force that is more than 38 Newtons then that's the time where the box will move!" He yelled. He was kind of aggravated right now because this was the third time he explained this. Maya pouted again. He hated that; it made him guilty for shouting or yelling at her even if he was so irritated because she couldn't understand anything. "I can't believe that we've been talking about static for two hours straight and you still don't get anything. And even because of your irresponsibility, you forgot to bring your text book; the most important thing to have when studying."

"Sorry…It's just so hard."

"It's okay. Maybe we should stop right now. I think I've taught you enough for the day…I'm just a bit tired right now so maybe we should rest now—"

"No! Don't give up on me. I'm trying my best to understand what you're talking about."

"I'm not giving up on you, silly." Then he smiled just to show her that he would still want to teach her tomorrow even if they last for two more hours. "I'm just worried that you'd eat dinner late because of me. Shin will get mad at you too."

"But you said it yourself, you're tired. It means that I'm just so thickheaded that you couldn't even explain something to me no matter how hard you try."

"I'm tired because I've work all day and I haven't had any dinner yet." He sighed. "Maya, I'd be more than glad if you go with me again tomorrow to explain our lessons further. You're not thickheaded, you were very eager to listen but unfortunately, you didn't get anything at all. But don't worry, I'll still teach you tomorrow." He said that to comfort her because she was being pessimistic again but she just frowned even more and fixed her things.

"You don't have to give me white lies to make me feel better. I know—"

"Those weren't lies." Then he gazed at her seriously to show that he meant what he said. "You have to believe more in yourself; you know you're not stupid."

She smiled at him—well, he is right. "Thanks, I guess you're right." She replied.

"Oh, have you told Shin to pick you up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I gave him a message. He said he'll be here by eight."

Then they were silent again.

Without hesitation, she reached out to him and leaned her shoulder. "When you told me that you had feelings for me, you also said that you didn't want to love me." she said as she wrapped her hands around his arm. "could you take that back? I just can't stop thinking about it and it bothers me—"

"You don't have to say that because I already took it back when you told me you had the same feeling for me. I'm happy that we love each other. Sorry if I said such stupid things."

Maya stayed silent and buried her face in his arm then Mitsuomi blushed and removed her hands around his arm to wrap it around her waist. They were sitting on the living room on a love seat. She looked at him and realized that no guy ever touched her as close as this before. Then leaning her body to his and resting her head on his shoulder, he held her even tighter.

"I wish 8PM won't come." She said.

Mitsuomi looked at the clock too and saw that there were only five minutes left before Shin would come to take her home. And then, he looked at Maya's face and stared at her until she noticed him. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you're just so beautiful that I can't stop to stare."

Maya blushed, pulling back, "You're being mushy again!"

"It's true!" he laughed. "You really are beautiful."

"Why do you have to be so corny?"

"But really, Maya, really. If I stare at you like this, what would you want me to do?"

The question made her blush deeper. "I don't know."

"Am I allowed to move closer and smell your hair?"

"Uhhhh…I guess."

"Would you allow me if I tilt my head and kiss your cheeks—"

"Aghhh! Stop it. You're just being too mushy."

He didn't reply but he moved closer, so close that he sealed all the gaps of their bodies and glued them together. "Three minutes, Maya-chan. I'll miss you." he said.

"We'll still see each other again tomorrow."

"I'll miss you tonight." He whispered as he lowered his head on her shoulder. "I'll miss you like I do when you're not with me."

"I'll miss you too, Mi-kun." She replied. Mitsuomi brushed his lips on her ear down to her jaw and softly kissed her neck. Then, he pulled away. She was as red as a tomato again; her hands felt cold and from there, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster like his.

"Could you ask Shin-san to not take you home tomorrow?" he mumbled.

Maya nodded, still unable to speak. Mitsuomi pulled away and stood up but Maya held him back by the hem of his shirt and made him sit again.

"Stay."

He smiled. "I won't leave you, Maya-chan. don't worry." Then he wrapped his arm around her again.

"My brother doesn't like me to love you." she began. "He doesn't know anything about us but if he finds out, what should I do? Should I tell him later that we're a couple?"

He sighed. "If you want to then I guess you should. But if Shin-san doesn't want me for you then I bet he'll make you stop seeing me."

"But that's not fair, right? I mean, what's wrong with loving you? Sometimes I think he's being too over-protective—I hate him when he won't let me do the things I want."

"But I think he wants you to have someone better than me. He's your brother and he might know what's good for you and what's not. He just doesn't want you to be in any kind of trouble."

"Aren't you even sad that he doesn't like the way the 'us' will work?"

"I am but if we'll have this secretly, he might find out about us and that'll make him even more furious than he will be because we kept our love from him. He'll feel betrayed."

"But if I tell him, we won't have the chance to do this again, Mitsuomi-kun."

"I know. It's just so complicated. Have you ever wondered if anyone from school would see us dating? I might even lose my job."

"Then you think that…that we should stop this?" she asked, her voice full of sorrow.

"Love gets stronger when it's hopeless." He said, "I'd rather lose my job than lose someone like you."

Silence reigned in again then Maya spoke, "Then what do we do?"

He didn't answer but he cupped her chin with his right hand and kissed her softly.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Did you already expect that this was going to end with a kiss? I hope you like the chapter. I loved the part when Maya admitted her feelings. It made her look so childish and I had fun making her do that but the chapter was just all fluff. Did I bore you? Well anyway, tell me what you think. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_It's hard to love someone when you know you can't_

_Life just gets too complicated that way. _

_Even if your lives are two twisted strands,_

_You know that someday, It'll be cut down._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Maya…

Our lips sealed and he opened my mouth, kissing me gently. Heaving a sigh, I had clung to his body tighter, never wanting to let go. I know I never kissed anyone before. I never thought that I'd be this close to him…its just too unbelievable; I wouldn't want to pull away from this kiss for air—I could die kissing him. Ridiculous, I know. The kiss was gentle and wonderful but it was just short. Impatiently, I reached out for him again but he kept away and said,

"Don't"

"But..." I whined. He took my hand and held it tight.

"We'll have plenty of time to do this again, Maya-chan. I just don't want us to get carried away."

"Fine, we'll do it some other time and by then, maybe I would know how to kiss." I said; he smirked.

"I could always teach you." I blushed. "But not now." He really knows how to press my buttons. I nodded but I didn't want to agree. In about a minute or so, the doorbell rang. "That must be your brother." He said and he stood up to open the door while I wiped my lips dry and took my bag then headed for the door and when going there, I almost stepped on fresh poop. Now I understand why he needed someone to clean his place.

The dog was lying under the table making whiny noises, barking at me when I look. It made me nervous because it was so big that I think that it could bite a chunk of me but Mitsuomi said that _'Nami'_ is the best dog he ever had. I believe him but the dog really scares me because of the size.

From the door, I could hear my brother saying,

"I saw him on the way here and it turned out that we were both going the same way so we went together."

Then I heard Mitsuomi-kun say, "Maya-chan's fixing her stuff there. Come in."

Then I went towards them and saw that we had another company besides my brother.

"Brother!" I said, "You're late."

"You didn't tell me what number the door is." then he faced Mitsuomi and said, "I appreciate what you're doing for Maya. Thanks for tutoring her."

Mitsuomi smiled, "She's very...uh…hardworking—"

"No, don't say that! She doesn't need to hear a praise from you; we all know her IQ sucks."

Mitsuomi chuckled while I gave my brother a threatening gaze. How dare he tell me in front of Mitsuomi-kun that my IQ sucks?! That's not even true!

"Shut up, you're such a loser." I snapped.

"Maya-chan, have you met my brother?" Mitsuomi-kun asked when he turned to me.

"I looked at the other guy and I was certain that I haven't seen him before so I shrugged and faced the russet haired guy. He had a fair complexion and he looked really nice too. "Hi, I'm Natsume Maya." I said.

"I'm Takayanagi Masataka. Nice to meet you" he replied. Then my brother said,

"Well, we should go now Mitsuomi-kun."

"Okay, bye." Mitsuomi-kun and Masataka-kun said.

I waved at them for goodbye then my brother and I went out. I wonder why Mitsuomi-kun's brother was there. I know he lives alone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AFTER A FEW MONTHS…TODOU…**

He waited for her outside the classroom before the dismissal bell because he didn't want to miss talking to her so he skipped his last class. Souichiro knew that she was always in a hurry to leave because he sees her from his classroom on the other side of the building, fumbling and just stuffing her books in the locker carelessly. But he never knew why she was like this since three months ago. The blonde admits that he does spy on her during lunch break but he never had the courage to go near her and ask her out again. They talk a few times but that just wasn't enough.

"Maya-san!" Souichiro called when he saw her go out of the classroom. She turned around to face him and he walked forward. Then his words started rolling back in his throat instead of coming out of his mouth; and what he could say was, "I...I just wanted say hi"

"Uhhhh…Hi, Souichiro-kun…I really apologize but I have to go now. I'm so sorry."

"I understand…I just wanted to—" he was cut off when Mitsuomi appeared from a corner and said,

"Can we leave now?" Maya turned around to face the teacher because his question was addressed to her. Then Mitsuomi noticed that she was talking to Souichiro before he came. "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't see you were talking with someone."

Then she replied, "Its okay, Mitsuomi-sensei. I was about to look for you anyway." Then she turned back to Souichiro and asked, "What was it you wanted?"

The first year student summoned up all his courage and said, "I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me this Saturday. I was planning to take you to…Disneyland…if it's okay…"

Maya smiled and said, "Oh, I would love to go with you! Thank you, Souichiro-kun. But I'm still going to ask my brother if he'll let me. He might want me to do something this Saturday. I'll just let you know tomorrow." She said. The last thing she said was a lie and the first one was true. She does want to go with Souichiro but she made up an excuse not to go with him because she already has a boyfriend. She was afraid that Mitsuomi would get jealous or mad at her if she ever said yes.

Souichiro felt hopeless but he managed to answer a smile and a nod. But deep inside, he knew that Maya wouldn't come with him tomorrow because she gave him the same answer when he asked her out a few months ago.

"Well, Bye." Then she waved at him and went away with Mitsuomi.

When there was no one looking, Mitsuomi took Maya's hand on the way to his car. They've been like this for three months now and their relationship has got deeper. Later, when they were in the car, Maya said, "Mitsuomi-kun, was rejecting Souichiro-kun bad? I lied to him…"

He started the car and went off the car park as he answered,

"Do you feel bad? You know you could go out with him—"

"I feel guilty, obviously. I promised to go out with him a long time ago but now that I have you…well, I'm not really sure what to tell him."

"Would you want to have that date with him?" he asked, curiously.

"I…I honestly do but I just like him as a friend…I wanted to go with him but I just couldn't—"

"If you wanted to go then you should have said yes." He said, cutting her off.

"Hey, you're not mad are you?"

"No. Why would I get mad? I was just saying that if you wanted to go with him then you should have said yes. I'll let you go with him if you wanted." Maya looked at him thoughtfully and asked,

"w-won't that make you…jealous?"

Mitsuomi chuckled, "whatever makes you happy will make me happy too and if you want to go with Nagi-kun then that's ok because I know you love me. I suppose I won't get jealous." Then he smiled at her.

"Oh." She said. "But if I do that, won't I be called a two-timer or something?"

"No, silly. I'm allowing you to go out with him."

Then she was silent for a while. Thinking what to say next and when she thought about it she said, "I changed my mind. I don't want to go with Souichiro-kun tomorrow anymore. I have you."

Her companion smiled but he disapproved on what she decided. "Don't take the fun away in your life just because of me. I want you to go there and enjoy yourself." He said.

"I'm not taking the fun out—"

"Don't contradict me. You'll enjoy your Saturday, I promise. End of conversation."

"Alright, fine. I'll go."

o-o-o

And as he promised, she did enjoy most of that Saturday. But she had that day planned out differently.

In the morning, after taking out his dog for a walk, Mitsuomi went to buy some food then he went back home just before lunch. He parked his sedan, took the paper bag which contained the food, and Nami's leash then he went up to his flat thinking nothing but _what could she be doing right now._

Although he didn't tell her, he was worried that Maya might like Souichiro and that likeness might develop into love. Yes, he was worried because Souichiro has been very close to her—he noticed how often they talk and how many hi's and hello's they say everyday even if they don't really say too much to each other at all. He knew all of this and he was just afraid that he'd lose her. That morning too, he planned to follow them after lunch but he realized that if they really are going to recognize how much they like each other, he didn't want to see it because he knows he'll just get hurt; and he also thought that it would be better because Maya won't need to hide her relationship unlike now because he's her teacher.

Slowly, before the dog and he reached their floor, he took the key from his pocket then the elevator doors slid open. He went out and Nami impatiently wagged her tail, taking her master to the hallway where their flat was.

Then suddenly, with no warning at all, she was there.

"Maya-chan?!" he said, surprised when he saw her. She was wearing a plum colored shirt with little pink figures and jeans. Apparently, she didn't hear him call her because her ears were listening to the earphones of her i-pod. He approached her and she saw him then she said,

"Oh, I was about to leave. I thought you went away, thank god you showed up."

"What are you doing here? Where's Nagi?"

She looked down and mumbled with guilt, "I bailed out on him."

"But why?" He asked.

"I'd rather spend the day with you." then she looked at him and turned her i-pod off.

"But what about Nagi-kun?"

"I already told him that I couldn't come, don't worry." She said. He sighed and Maya took the dog's leash from his hand. "Don't get mad, I just wanted to be with you."

"I'm not mad." Then with his free hand, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You…surprised me."

Then he led her to his room and once they were there, he instantly headed for the counter and placed the food he bought in the microwave for lunch. It was already noon.

He went back to Maya and asked, "Are you hungry…thirsty? Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I just ate." Maya replied as she took Nami's leash off. The dog and she already had a good companionship. She wasn't afraid of it anymore then the dog ran in circles around the couch. "Are you mad at me?" she asked before turning on his TV.

He shrugged. "Why would I be mad?" then he sat down beside her on the love seat again. "You told me you wanted to spend the day with me. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Then she stayed silent for a while and for ten more minutes they ostentatiously watched TV. Ostentatious because neither one of them likes the show and both of them just wanted to stare at each other instead of the boob tube. And then finally, Mitsuomi took advantage of this silence and spoke. "Don't tell me you went here just to watch TV."

So Maya took the remote and turned the TV off. "I wanted to eat lunch with you." then she slouched on the couch and mumbled, "But when I came here, you were away and I got hungry so I bought myself some lunch and went back here but you were still away so I waited…and just when I was about to leave, you showed up."

"How long have you been waiting anyway?"

"Two hours…I don't really know." Then she looked at his face which to her, looked lovely as ever and said, "Hey, didn't you buy food? Have you ate—" but before she could finish her sentence, Mitsuomi took her hand and pulled her up.

"Join me." he said.

"I already ate, Mi-kun. I'm fine." She explained but he pulled her to the kitchen anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were already waiting for two hours? I'm sorry; if only I knew—"

"But it's just ok, Mi-kun. I understand." Then she sat down on the table while Mitsuomi took the plates. "Don't give me any; I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" he asked

She nodded so he just took the chopsticks and ate while Maya watched him. After eating, they went back to the living room and watched the lunchtime premiere on HBO. After the movie, they got so bored with slouching on the couch that Maya started making out with him.

o-o-o-o-o

He thrust his middle finger in her and the look on her face changed. This was new to her, for sure.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She smirked then shrugged. Then he took his finger away. The girl moaned and asked him to take it back. Maya's voice was soft and there was still a little bit of fear in that tone but the rest if it was just pure curiosity.

So Mitsuomi did what she asked him to do and with his two other fingers, he parted her lips and moved the one inside up and down , feeling the unbroken barrier in her.

When he took a glimpse of what her face looked like, he saw what he expected and he was glad she liked this. "So this is…a blow job?" she asked.

He just mumbled a sound that said yes then he took another finger in her and felt her body act with mild surprise.

"It feels like…well, I never really felt anything like it…" she said.

"They call this sexual contentment but I think this should be called pleasure." He whispered as he took her weak legs with his free hand and pushed it to make her straddle wider.

"c-can I look?" Maya asked, wanting to sit so that she would see what he was doing.

He smiled at her—this never failed to make her sigh in a quiet way. He moved aside to let her see. So she sat up but found it hard to bend her pelvis in order to sit because her muscles tightened and fought for space since Mitsuomi's fingers were in her.

She found him and reached out to kiss him but when she did, she discovered that each movement of her thighs became weaker in a pleasing way. He kissed her back and she felt that hunger he had for her; she was familiar with it because she knew that it was just like the hunger she felt for him.

Her cheeks began to get a rosier complexion when she saw Mitsuomi's thing again. If his fingers cause her pain every time she moves, then how painfully pleasing will it be to have him in her?

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed her face with his wet hand to resume kissing her. Their lips locked and Mitsuomi took dominance over both mouths. After pulling back Maya asked, "Mi-kun, what's oral sex?"

Then he mumbled, "I don't think you'd like that idea yet."

"I've heard a bit of it from my classmates but I don't really know what it means. How do you do it?" She was curious.

"It's not really something that you should get into yet becau—"

"Just tell me what it is so that we could do it and—"

"No" he said. "You won't like the oral."

But she was persistent and he ended up doing it. "I want to do it, Mi-kun. Please?" Mitsuomi pulled away and stood up from his bed. "Hey, what's going on? Where are you going?" she asked.

He didn't answer but she heard him opening the drawer and then taking out something. The windows were closed and not a light was seen through the thick window blinds. The only luminosity came from the lamp shade which was still dim so she didn't see what he did.

He came back with something around his private and she surmised that it was a condom.

"A-are we…are we going to do it now?" her question along with her nervous tone made the atmosphere more mind ticking—the excitement and the right feelings were coming right down at them.

"Strawberry." He mumbled; unfortunately because of her innocence, she didn't understand.

"What?"

"Strawberry."

"What strawberry?"

"Flavor."

"Strawberry flavor?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Condom."

"Huh?"

"The condom Maya, Its strawberry flavored."

"What? I don't understand—why would the condom have a flavor?"

They were silent for a while—the atmosphere was so serious.

Then suddenly, Mitsuomi started laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" she asked. Then he laughed some more.

"Sorry, I forgot—sorry, Maya-chan. The condom, love, its strawberry." He tried to kill the laughter out of him because he was starting to piss her off a bit. She's a virgin, how would she know about the flavors?

"Explain this to me!" she complained, but somehow in a playful manner. Maya's cheeks were red and it was either she was just so embarrassed or annoyed. He apologized and said,

"Now listen, you're the one who wanted this so…the flavor is for…" he trailed off for a while as he searched for the right words to explain everything to her. "In oral sex, you have to suck…"

"Suck?!" she asked. He nodded and she looked at his…thing…"you mean, right now?"

He lied down. "You have to hold me."

"What? But…I…I'm afraid!" she confessed.

He chuckled, "We don't have to do this if you're not ready for it yet." Then he sat down again and added, "I told you, you wouldn't find this groin sucking nice. Why do you think it was called oral sex?"

"I…uhhhh…but—"

"I knew we shouldn't do this." then he got off the bed again, probably to throw the condom because they weren't going to have sex anyway. They were just touching each other.

But Maya stopped him by grabbing his arm. "I want to do this!" she insisted.

"You're not ready yet"

"Please? I promise I won't back out. I want this."

"Alright, if you say so" he mumbled. So he sat back on the bed with her. "Give me your hands." She did what he told her and he touched her cold hands. Clearly, she was nervous. "Don't be afraid, Maya-chan." Then he placed her hands on his cheeks. "You know we can stop any time."

He slid her hands to his neck and looked at her in the eyes. He saw that she was really anxious of what would happen next. "We don't have to do this, Maya-chan. If you're too nervous—"

"I can do this. I was just asking for your help…"

"Alright." He mumbled, convinced that she really wanted this. He slid her stone-cold hands to his shoulders now, sliding them down to his chest. Every time he got lower, he would look at her face and see that she was looking at his private. Her cheeks were so red—she was blushing too much. Finally, they went below the belt, an inch before his curls. "Just pick it up," he gently whispered in a way she couldn't refuse. He let her hands go and he leaned on the bed, half sitting, and half lying.

"Okay…" she mumbled weakly.

So her hands found his curls and touched his starting point where the condom ended. A finger of hers touched the thin condom and she thought that his penis rose up a few centimeters. Maya looked at him and found his smug look comforting.

"It's fine, Maya-chan. You can hold me."

"You mean, I have to pick it up…and…put it in my mouth?"

"or you could lick me first…it's your choice." He teased.

She gulped and carefully wrapped her hands around his long, hot groin. It felt like a warm, unsliced sausage. Then she felt it rise again. Another erection.

"How are you doing?" he asked. She nodded as if to say that she was okay then she held him a bit more firmly and bent down; her mouth opened a slit and her soft pinkish tongue slid out. Then he felt it. Her tongue was like a small hot iron—burning him to a fiery furnace of pleasure whenever it hit his sides.

The condom didn't taste bad—it tasted like what flavor it was, which was, strawberry. And since it tasted okay, she opened her mouth a bit wider to kiss the sides and lick with her tongue. She did this until she reached his tip and since it was the end, she decided to insert it in her mouth. Treating the whole thing like a candy—but much more gently of course—she started to suck effortlessly. The flavor did help a lot. She wasn't going to do this if there wasn't a condom. She'll be too afraid.

The oral sex ended when Mitsuomi had to release the seeds. It wasn't long before that happened because he felt really aroused while she was sucking him. Her long soft hair that rested on his thighs tickled him to the deaths of gratification, her position, her tongue…the teeth that tickled him…her mouth…that sweet damp hole—oh, he knew he had to give in. He couldn't hold himself any longer.

After that, he maneuvered himself on top of her and they kissed again. The couple never got this far before. True, they've spent hours touching each other but they never got to the point where they took off all their clothes.

Their kiss got more and more ecstatic then they pulled away for air. It was almost perfect because their teeth didn't even clash once.

"We should stop now." Mitsuomi whispered, knowing that they've been too careless again.

"No" she groaned. Her longing was still not satisfied and he knew that she wanted so much more.

"We've been on bed for a long time. We're not even aware what time it is."

"But Mitsuomi-kun!" she reached for him but he held her back saying,

"We shouldn't lose our control." But it was obvious with his tone that he was going to give in to her wants. He restricted himself by arching back and grabbing his shirt beside him. He started dressing then Maya groaned again in disappointment as if asking, "what are you doing?!"

Mitsuomi just mumbled, "I'm stopping myself to give in, and stopping you from seducing me." So Maya just pouted and began to look for her clothes too amidst the dim light uttering,

"I can't believe nothing happened."

After dressing, Maya was still whining—very child like of her—Mitsuomi just did his best to ignore her by sitting on the couch and turning on the TV but when she sat down beside him and lied her head on his lap, he couldn't ignore her for doing that. "C'mon, Mi-kun…please?" she asked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

BY 5:30 PM…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A silver sedan rolled on the Natsume driveway. When the driver stepped on the brakes, the girl on the passenger's seat lunged at him for a kiss. And he did kiss back as passionately as he could. Then after a while, the couple pulled away for air. "Another one" Maya moaned, so Mitsuomi took her again and kissed.

BUT suddenly, someone tapped the window from outside, interrupting their romantic moment. They both looked up then Mitsuomi's door which was unlocked, was opened. This was followed by angry cusswords from the person who opened the door. He took Mitsuomi from the collar and dragged him out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MAYA…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

His lips still burned on mine that I was so unaware of what was happening at this moment. I was kissing him…then we stopped because someone tapped the glass and we both looked up to see who it was. It certainly wasn't police, no. It was even worse—and all I could do from that moment was to disagree with fate.

Mitsuomi-kun was dragged outside.

"Brother…" I mumbled, realizing that he was that loon who pulled my boyfriend out of the car. "Brother, stop! You're hurting him." I said again when he started to punch Mitsuomi-kun. He was cursing out loud and yelling,

"You traitor! You said you wouldn't harm her. Stay away from my sister, bastard!" Mitsuomi-kun was bigger but being older, my brother was stronger—he fought a lot of people before and the result was that Mitsuomi-kun didn't have a dent against him.

I was angry at him. Why was he doing this to us? We were just loving each other. Who was he to stop us?!

"Stop it!" I yelled when I had the strength to get out of the car then I pulled them apart. But brother just pushed me away and I fell on the asphalt, unharmed.

Shin was shouting at Mitsuomi-kun whose lips were beginning to bleed. Brother seemed to have a black eye too—but I was so afraid to look at him that I didn't want to know. "Don't ruin her life, Mitsuomi." He said "Don't fuck with us. I know you. Don't touch my sister. Go away, no body wants you here." He turned to me and grabbed my hand then he started dragging me inside the gate.

"Stop it, brother! You're hurting me." I cried. He let go and pulled me up then he dragged me again, "You stupid, ungrateful girl!" he said.

"Shut up, let me go!" I screamed. Mitsuomi approached us but brother just told him to go away. I couldn't do anything…he couldn't do anything…we couldn't do anything. Mitsuomi-kun respects my brother and I know that he wouldn't dare to make my brother have such a temper. He said it himself before; Shin was a brother he never had.

And me? I was in big trouble. More than I could ever imagine. And this…this was just the start of it. All of it.

Brother continued dragging me inside then he locked the gate and yelled, "Didn't I tell you not to do these things? I didn't do—I didn't love you to be a slut. I didn't raise you for the past eight years just to become a slut—"

"I am not a slut!" I shouted, furiously. "Let me go!"

"No. From now on, you can't see Mitsuomi again except in school. You can't talk to him anymore, Maya. Do you understand that?"

"I'll talk to him if I want to. You can't—"

"He's your teacher, Maya! You should have known better. How could you do this?!"

"So what if he's my teacher? He's just a year older. Why do you have to act like this? You punched him!"

"Since when were you keeping this from me?" he asked, enraged. I didn't tell him. I just kept on struggling to get away from him. "answer me, slut." He said. I tried to slap him for calling me a slut but he was too strong for me. My tears were continuously falling down my face but I hadn't notice that. I was so mad at my brother that I didn't answer him. I had no choice but to shut up and cry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So, how was this chapter? So yeah, there was the first lemon scene…I'm not really sure if its lemon…but anyway, tell me what you think. Please review and thanks for reading. So far, how do you like the story? Please tell me that its better than "I Will Love Him Until The End, Past, and Present" fic. Whew, that fic was a real disaster. But I'm glad I get good reviews from that story even if in my opinion, I think it sucked one-third of the whole plot. HAHA. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Come little moth...Closer to the light..._

_Isn't it so good? _

_The way I kiss you wings goodnight?_

_Come little moth, closer to the light..._

_The closer you are, the faster you'll get burned!_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

That night, Maya didn't go down to eat dinner. She spent four hours in bed doing nothing but crying.

_'Why would he do this to me?' _she thought. _'What does he know anyway? I hate my brother!'_

"Just please let me live my own life, don't intervene with—" Maya was saying when Shin had cut her off.

"I don't care what you say; you're still wrong whatever your reason is." He said. Then they looked at each other squarely in the eye, "Tell me, Maya…" he began, "How far have you gone in this relationship?"

She knew that what he meant…that he was asking her if Mitsuomi and she ever had sex.

No answer.

Shin misunderstood that. He thought of the worse and slapped her in the face. She screamed and shouted at him and their loud quarrels lasted for an hour until Maya realized that no matter what she said, she wouldn't give her brother the perfect excuse or even the correct explanation. So it ended with him shouting and with her weeping up to her room.

**SUNDAY, **

She stayed locked in her room all day and Aya brought her food.

Aya kept asking her sister what happened, and why was Shin mad at her but Maya didn't speak anything about this to Aya.

Shin confiscated her phone and the laptop so that she wouldn't go online and chat with Mitsuomi. He's thought of every sucking possibility that Maya would do at this point. Shin's taken everything to the extreme. He wouldn't even let her go out of the house the whole remaining weekend so Maya just locked herself in her room and didn't talk to anyone. She wanted to call Emi but if her brother caught her, she knew she'll be in a bigger scenario of trouble.

**MONDAY, **

Maya woke up by 4AM. Too early but this was just because she couldn't sleep the whole night.

She slept by 2 or maybe 3AM, spending the whole night thinking. She didn't want to go to school that morning because she thought that if she were to go with Shin, she'd rather jump off the roof and die.

They usually leave the house by 6:30 but now that it was already seven in the morning, she thought that Shin already left her. Classes were to start in twenty minutes.

But she was wrong. Just when she thought that he already left, he banged on her door. The first time she'd heard of him since Saturday.

"Get up, Maya. You'll be late." He said.

Still mad at him, she didn't answer and went back under the sheets.

After ten minutes, he came back. This time, he opened the locked door with the house keys.

"Are you going to school, or what?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Talk to me, damn it. Get dressed, pack some food and let's go. We'll be late."

She couldn't take the way he treated her so she shouted, "Then leave me alone. Go away!"

He looked at her on the bed and heard her soft rhythm of breathing. He guessed that she'd cry after he'll go away. No, he wasn't mad with her betrayal anymore.

Actually, he felt a strong sense of sympathy for her because he knew what it felt like to love someone he knew couldn't. But he had to act as if she was a disgrace or else she wouldn't learn what was wrong.

"Then you should have told me earlier that you weren't coming so that I could have left already. I figure that you'll probably get a ride from some stranger. That's what sluts like you do anyway."

Enraged and deeply offended, she sat up and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, leave me alone!" she yelled.

Shin caught the pillow in his hand and threw it back on the bed then walked out of the door as he heard her sister start to cry.

She lulled herself to sleep with her own tears again. This was the worse fight the two of them had in years.

By nine in the morning, Maya woke up and found nobody in the house. She thought about going to school but because of her red puffy eyes, and a skull-splitting head ache, she decided not to. So she just went to the kitchen to make some toast and coffee.

Later after that, she felt a bit better. Maya tried to sneak in her brother's room to get her phone just to give Emi a text message but to her dismay, Shin's room was locked. And she guessed that the house keys were with him too so she had no chance of getting in there.

After an hour or so, when her eyes weren't swollen anymore, she went out to grab lunch. Maya knew that she couldn't stay long because Shin might spot her during his lunch break. It was, after all, better to be safe than sorry. But she knew that going back home and to stay there as if she really was on rehab was going to bore her to death.

o-o-o-o-o-o

When the clock had struck quarter to five, Maya hailed a cab and went home. She paced through the driveway and noticed that the gate was partially open. She Maya sort of panicked because she thought that her brother went home early but she relaxed when she didn't find his bike there in the garage.

The main door was locked but she had her own key anyway so she opened it with a squeak and closed it as quiet as she could. When she got inside, she took off her shoes and placed it on the shoe rack, as what was accustomed.

Her brother's shoes weren't there so she completely calmed down afterwards; she stood up and took hold of the sliding doors which were slightly open too. She had to get dressed in her house clothes before Aya or her brother would get home. But when she looked back at the shoe rack because she thought she saw something wrong, she saw someone else's shoes…and she knew who it belonged to. **Shit.**

She had to admit, she was scared. She had an unexpected visitor, and who knew how long could **she** be waiting?

**She** must have called her brother already to inform him that she wasn't in the house. And that other she…will put Maya in big trouble. And Maya knew it.

"Mana-san?" Maya called when she passed by the living room. The TV was opened but the volume level wasn't high.

_Mana Kuzunoha…_Maya didn't like her much but if her brother loves this girl, well…

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked.

"Oh, so the brat princess finally went home." Mana answered, ironically. She didn't like Maya either.

"How'd you get in?" Maya scowled.

"Shin gave me the keys." Because Mana is Shin's girlfriend, she was entitled to have the house keys too. And that just sucked.

Maya's eyes were instantly filled with horror. What if Mana called Shin and told him that she wasn't home? Mana looked at Maya and knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry, Maya-chan. I didn't call Shin-kun." Mana said, smiling as if she knew what happened. As if Maya deserved all of it.

"Then why are you here?" Maya asked, now unafraid.

"I was waiting for you; we need to talk, Maya. It's about Shin—"

"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood for this. I'm really upset with my brother." Maya said as Mana turned the TV off; meaning that she really wanted to talk.

"Just listen to me, Maya. It's really important. We need to talk. Sit down"

"Sorry. I'm saying this politely right now. I don't want to talk to you, please leave my house."

"Like it or not, we have to talk." Mana's voice sounded bossy. Maya answered,

"Can't you understand what I said? I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk about him. Is that too hard to understand?"

"Listen—"

"Shut up."

"Shin is—"

"I said, shut up! Get out of my house."

"Damn it, why are you so stubborn?! You're such—"

"I want you to leave my house now. I didn't invite you here! You're so irritating." Maya yelled.

"Alright, since you won't listen to me about Shin, then maybe I should just tell you how much I hate you."

"Yeah, right. As if I don't know that yet. ..House."

"No, I can't leave yet Maya. I'm really here to talk to you about Shin. I've heard what happened between Mitsuomi-kun and you and—"

"If this is just about him and how he wants me to behave, then forget about it. I hate my brother. He's just so unreasonable! I don't want to listen to you so before you leave, just lock the door." Maya mumbled as she walked towards the stairs.

"Sit down, Natsume!" Mana shouted. "This isn't easy for the both of us." She looked serious so Maya refrained from walking and sat down on the couch across Mana. "I really hate you and to talk to you like this is really hard for me. I just want you to listen." Mana said.

Maya didn't answer, meaning that she was going to listen. But she rolled her eyes in such a rude manner that it made Mana say,

"I think you're the bitchiest person in this world—"

"Then what about you?!"

Then the two stared at each other until Mana finally said what she wanted to talk about.

"This isn't east for the both of us." She repeated. "But…I think I'm pregnant."

"Of all the whores…" Maya said in shock, too appalled to think…

Mana stayed silent, still looking at her boyfriend's sister while Maya's brain digested her last words… _'I think I'm pregnant…'_ And at last, when Maya realized what Mana just said,

"Well what do you mean?! Since when? What—" Then she trailed off and asked, "With my brother…?!"

Mana nodded. Then Maya saw her cry for the first time.

They were quiet for a while.

"You," she said, addressing to Maya. "You ruined our relationship!" Maya looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I can't understand—what the hell do you mean!?"

Mana wiped her cheeks temporarily dry. "Do you know what that is?" Mana asked, pointing to a book on the center table. It was that book that Shin reads in most of his free time. Maya wondered why her brother was so protective about that book and why he never seemed to finish reading it. "Do you know what this is, Maya?" she repeated.

"No." Maya replied.

"I gave this book to Shin." Mana said. "I told him to read it…he reads it, doesn't he?"

"Yes…so what are you saying?" Maya asked, puzzled. Mana just handed her the book and for the first time, she read the cover. And the title was, "Getting Over Incest"

Maya's eyes widened, revolted by the horrible truth.

"He…likes Aya and me?"

Mana shrugged. "You. He loves you. Everything got worse since last Saturday. He told me everything about it. He said that he loathed Mitsuomi-kun for touching you; he told me how mad you were at him. It was like talking to someone else. It wasn't the Shin I knew." Then she started to cry again. "Do you know what it means, huh, Maya? Do you think I can love someone…do you think that I could love a man and bear a child for him if he's… If he's in love with his own sister?! Do you think that I'd waste my life by giving birth to his child?!"

And for the first time again, Maya felt sympathy for this woman. In vain, Mana tried to love her brother but unfortunately, Shin still ended up loving his own sister. It was such a pitiful scene.

"And what are you planning to do? Don't tell me that you're going to kill the child."

"I've taken three pregnancy tests and I got positive in all of it. All I have to do is go to a doctor and confirm it. And if I really am pregnant, I'm sorry but I will try abortion. I don't want this child if its father doesn't love me."

"Does brother know this?" Mana didn't answer and she knew that it was a no. Maya sighed. She never felt compassion for her brother's girlfriend since she hated her from the start. "Sorry…" Maya said, realizing that it could be her fault if Mana would take abortion. "I wasn't aware…I didn't really know any of this at all—"

"I love your brother, but if he loves someone else then…I have no choice but to stay away from his life."

o-o-o-o-o-o

**SHIN…**

_**"One day you'll wake up and realize that the world sucks…and you suck for being in it."**_

All I could hear was the powerful sound of my bike. I drove as fast as I could through the streets and slowed down in front of the house. Maya, well she…she's mad at me. And I'm supposed to be mad at her too. I caught her kissing Mitsuomi!

She's been ignoring me since I caught her. In fact, she hasn't come out of her room and even if I want to blame her, I knew I couldn't. I love her too much.

I got off the bike and walked it to the garage. My sisters were home now. Did Maya even go to school?

After I closed the garage, I went inside, took my shoes off and placed it on the shoe rack. And when I looked up after taking my shoes of, there she was, leaning on the interior, waiting for me.

"Brother…" Maya said. Her soft voice that night made my limbs feel worthless. It made me feel that I had butterflies in my stomach. I never for got this night.

"Hmmn?" I mumbled, forgetting that I was mad at her. She bit her soft lower lip, showing her perfect white teeth and shrugged.

She looked at me as if doubting that she spoke something. Her gaze went far away from me. I just heard her mumble,

"Can we talk? Outside."

I took my outdoor slippers and put them on then I followed her outside to the garden, by a garden rock she sat; and then I asked, "Is this about last Saturday?"

The grim memory returned to me. And I knew that it returned to her too. Every time I thought of that day, I wanted to give Mitsuomi another fist. But I imagined Maya in front of me if I did that to Mitsuomi. I knew that she loves that bastard and if I hurt him, she'll get hurt too.

She looked down at the grass and mumbled,

"sort of…"

I forgot what my question was and I didn't remember it after three seconds after she looked at me. I sat down on the soft grass.

"Brother," she said, addressing to me. "I didn't go to school today. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Maya. Just don't do it again." Then there was silence. I decided to apologize. "I'm sorry too. I must have been so hard on you lately…"

"I understand, brother." She mumbled. "Mana-san came here earlier."

"Why?"

"She said that she needed to talk to me." then she paused for a while as if thinking what to say next. Then she finally said, "I saw your book."

On her last sentence, a part of my world crumbled from ruins to dust. I didn't know what to say…I didn't know how to explain this to my sister.

"Tell me," she said again, "Am I just a sister to you or something more?"

I didn't know what I was thinking but I thought that denial would save me. "Why would you believe something like that? You're my sister." I lied.

She sensed it and said, "Brother, I love you. But I want to know if you love me as a sister or…or something else."

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to do so I stood up from the grass and turned towards the house.

"Brother!" she called. I heard her run after me. She took my arm and said, "Please, brother. Don't do this to me. I want to believe what you said but you know that you shouldn't love me like this."

"Shut up, Maya. Whatever Mana told you, that's a lie—"

"Brother, please! She's pregnant." I looked at my sister, stunned. "You got her pregnant. She wants to take abortion as an option because she told me that you don't love her. Brother, I just don't understand how this could happen to us. What did I do? Was it my fault? Was I being too--"

I stopped her from blaming herself and said,

"No, it never was your fault. It was me, I couldn't..."----stop my heart. I had to say it but I couldn't. I couldn't stop my heart. I love her. And she understood. She nodded, even though I didn't tell her.

"What should we do?" she asked. I couldn't answer her.

I don't know. I feel lost. I feel like a complete idiot. I didn't even think that I could make Mana pregnant with all the time I've spent with her just to relieve the pain in my heart. I love her but not as much as I love Maya. This was so complicated. Mana is to bear a child. My child. Our child. But should I want that child? What would my parents say? And Maya, does she want this too? My friends, what will they think if they knew that I got my girlfriend pregnant?

"What can we do?" I mumbled. She looked down. "Listen, I've decided..."

Actually, I have not—that's why I trailed off.

"What?" she asked.

I looked at her for a long time; her eyes never left mine too. I was completely obsessed to my sister. I knew I was such a pervert brother who has committed a horrible crime of incest but I was sure that what I felt for her was more than lust. I knew I love her.

"We should just leave Mana alone. I can just break up with her. She'll just do whatever she wants with her child--" I was saying these words because of confusion and naivety but I was glad she had cut me off.

"What the hell are you saying? Do you even think what she'll think if you told her that you don't love her anymore? Don't be stupid! Think about what will happen."

"I don't care about her, okay?" this was supposed to be true but I suddenly felt like lying. I love Mana too. It wasn't true that I didn't care about her.

"Please, brother! There has to be something we could possibly do to help her!"

I didn't answer her but instead, turned around again from her and left. I couldn't find myself here. I couldn't understand.

She followed me and called my name but I did not answer. I ignored her.

But it was later that night when I totally lost myself. I thought about what my sister said. I was in my room, staring at the ceiling while lying on my bed. Would I take responsibility?

And Maya, I love her too much to let my feelings go.

Like I said, this sucks.

And like I said again, I was losing my mind.

Still thinking about my decision and about how right about this my sister was, my contemplating session was interrupted when I heard someone's door shut. Then I heard footsteps going down stairs. The steps were slow, as if this person was so drowsy. Then, I heard something fall. A cussword. Then something fell again. Another cussword.

And I was pretty sure that this was Maya. I waited until her footsteps went downstairs and faded until I got up from bed and went outside. My sister went straight to the kitchen. I followed her and walked straight until to the kitchen's interior; I read the clock from the living room. According to it, it was already twenty minutes past twelve. We all go to bed whenever we felt like going but Maya would always go up by eleven. This was her body clock. I wonder why she got up. Her back faced mine. She didn't look at me so I guess she hasn't noticed me yet.

Her eyes were half closed and her hands blindly searched for a glass by the cupboard. She grabbed something like a tumbler. She didn't care what it was anyway; as long as it could contain water, it was fine. She took water from the dispenser and drank it.

I, who was watching her, was so focused on what she was doing that it was only then when she paused to drink have I noticed her articles of clothing. A sleeveless shirt and...her panties. Needless to say, she was braless too.

She took more water from the dispenser as my eyes wandered to her curves. I stopped to look at her chest then her neck which I saw was damp with sweat.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. She probably dreamt about something bad so she went down for a glass of water.

Finally, she turned around and was startled to hear me. I saw her nipples.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just having some water here."

I went towards her. But before I did that, I switched the lights off. I told you I lost my mind.

"Hey!" she said. But before she could say more, my right hand was already on her mouth. My left arm encircled around her.

The night was cold but her body which has been in bed just a few minutes ago was so warm and soft that it made me want to clasp her more. She couldn't say anything. Probably too stunned. The tumbler fell on the floor and the water that spilled went to our feet. Her hands quickly held my arm which was around her. She tugged until I let her hand go after I whispered that she shouldn't make noise.

"What are you doing!" she said.

I kissed her neck once and then twice; I felt her stiffen. She started to cry. "Please, brother. Don't..." her words were so somber. I trailed kisses from her sweaty neck to her jaw, hoping and wanting to satisfy her. To convince her. To make her happy.

"Please." she whispered. I licked her salty tears and kissed her cheeks. "Don't do this! Let me go."

So I did. She looked at me with horror, with disgust, and with fear. Even through the darkness of our kitchen I could still see her clearly.

My golden eyes had met her sapphire ones and seeing her cry because of what I just did, it made want to cry too. I never forgot that night. I never forgot that look she gave me; it haunted me in dreams even until after many years. I guess I just couldn't believe I did that.

She fell on the floor when I had let go. Her eyes, full of tears—they were already swollen as if she has cried even before. Probably in her dreams.

"No, Maya…I…I'm sorry!" I said. I meant it. I walked forward but she moved away, wanting to avoid me. Her soft cries were like strident noises to my ears, I hated this noise, I hated it when she cries…it just makes me feel so irresponsible.

"Don't cry!" I said. Then I bent down while she hid her face with her hands. "Here," I said, bending closer to her. "Hit me. I deserve it. I'm bad, Maya. I almost…I had almost hurt you. Hit me, I deserve it! I'm sorry."

She looked up at me and I guess she saw my sincerity so she slapped me. It was hard enough for me to wake up and see what I did. "Sorry," I mumbled. "C'mon, hit me again. I deserve this." I said that to make her feel better—and to make me feel bad. She raised her hands again to slap me but instead, she wrapped them around my neck and lunged forward to hug me.

"I couldn't do it…" she said. She was so close to me that I felt the whole of her body, but I wasn't going to give in to temptation anymore. I love my sister and I didn't want her to be sad. She needs a brother from me. Not a rapist.

o-o-o-o-o

**Tuesday, **

"Go with me to school, brother." Maya said at the breakfast table. "I need you to talk with Mitsuomi-kun."

He snorted and said, "What for? That bastard—"

"Brother, I need you to apologize. And if possible, tell him why you socked him at the gate."

Her brother just shrugged. This was a new morning for Shin Natsume. A new morning to start again—especially with her sister. Even if it wasn't a new year, or a new month, or even a Monday, he could start a fresh new page of his life. He was going to talk to Mana about this and he decided to marry her. That is, if his parents would agree. And this wouldn't be so simple.

Ah, yes…Mr. and Mrs. Natsume.

Ten years ago, Mr. Natsume had to work in China. And as vain as a reason could be, Mrs. Natsume followed her husband, leaving her three children in Japan in the care of her mother. Shin, Maya, and Aya's grandmother.

But five years ago, because of old age, their grandmother died. Shin told his parents not to bother about sending someone to take care of the three of them thus, for the past five years, he was the one who took care of his sisters. Their parents last visit was five years ago, the time when their grandmother died. As of what the Natsume siblings knew, their parents already had a huge house in China. Their father worked as the head engineer of a certain company while their mother just stayed at home, sometimes making a small business here and there.

Mr. Natsume worked there because he believed that China was his ancestor's roots and he earned much more money there. Thus the rich, became richer.

The Natsume family was known to be one of the richest families in Japan dating from the second era. But they were humble and they kept their properties as a secret. They probably owned 0**.**10% of Japan's land. Small lots here and there and a big one in Tokyo where the heirs of the Natsume clan lived.

It was Mr. Natsume's desire that his children grow up with honor so once Shin finished high school, he wanted him to be in a university. He even made Shin take up law and economics—Shin just found this as crap so his grades crapped up too. He just dropped out of school without his parent's knowledge and went to work at the Tawara rice shop where he successfully earned enough money to buy his bike and soon, probably a used car.

But now, now that he got his girlfriend pregnant, and in less than one year's time, he was to support a child. Not to mention a wife too.

He knew his father would call him a bastard and his mother would cry for her son's fate. He also knew that his father won't give him a cent or a yen of anything. So in short, he instantly lost his entire future because of a single love making session.

After thinking about his parents, Shin sighed. This was indeed going to be long day.

"So, are you going to see Mitsuomi-kun—sensei?" Maya asked, changing Mitsuomi's honorific, "kun", to "sensei". He knew she did that because she knew that he might get mad at her for being so affectionate towards her boyfriend. He was too strict to her anyway. Shin shrugged again.

"I'm not sure. Why won't you tell him about it? Just tell him I apologize. I don't want to talk to him anyway."

Despite what her brother said, Maya smiled because Shin was now allowing her to talk to Mitsuomi. Well, at least there was improvement.

Later at school, Maya was the first student to be in front of the faculty office. Mr. Dedu noticed her so he approached her and asked her if she needed anything.

"I was just looking for Mitsuomi-sensei. Is he already there?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry Maya-chan. He called ten minutes ago and said that he won't be able to work today."

**Wednesday,**

She looked forward for this day since she couldn't contact his phone. Last night, she called Mitsuomi's house. Unfortunately, it was the answering machine that greeted her. So she said,

"Are you ok? You didn't come to school, Mi-kun. I'm coming over tomorrow if it's ok. I hope you call back. We need to talk. Love ya." then she pressed the message end button.

Mitsuomi hasn't answered any of her messages so on Tuesday before 11, she stopped giving him messages and apologized if she bothered him too much today. She said that she was just worried because he was gone and that he wouldn't answer any of her calls, so after classes, Maya went to his apartment.

Mitsuomi wasn't there so she went home.

**Thursday,**

Still nothing from Mitsuomi. She didn't bother to call him.

**Friday,**

They haven't seen each other in days and she wasn't used to that. Eventually, she knew she had to but wasn't it her right to know where he is if he was not going to teach at school? She's his girlfriend, after all.

Maya was just so worried but she did not show any sign of it. The horror she felt subsided when Mitsuomi just went there after lunch to collect the teacher stuff he has to take. He also said that he wouldn't be able to come on Monday.

**Saturday, **

Maya spent the whole day studying in Physics while talking to Emi on the phone, asking her about the lesson she didn't understand. Emi helped her happily and taught her the lesson.

She missed Mitsuomi and she knew that she had to study extra harder.

**Sunday,**

Mana stayed over at the Natsume residence. Shin said that Mana was going to live with them in two months.

**Monday, **

Dreadful. Lonely. Boring. Still no Mitsuomi.

**Tuesday, **

Mana and Maya are starting to get along.

**Wednesday, **

Maya got so fed up with waiting that she started calling Mitsuomi again. Still no answers. She knew that he stops at school during school hours but he doesn't seem to teach in class anymore. His visits were just brief and he always seemed to be in such a hurry that he never even talked to her once since that Saturday when her brother caught the two of them kissing in his car.

**Thursday,**

Proctor of the physics class said that Mitsuomi was going tomorrow.

**Friday,**

They met on the way to the faculty; she was there to greet him. But he didn't notice her because once she said "hi" the faculty room's doors already slammed close.

After lunch, the subject was physics. Mitsuomi came in and preached about force, kinetics, and energy. He didn't entertain questions about his absence and when dismissal came, Maya asked for him at the faculty room but the teachers said that he hurriedly left already.

So she never saw him in that school that day.

Outside the school, Maya always had sat on a bench. This was where she waited her brother whenever he was going to fetch her back home. She has always sat there since the start of her school life but now, it seemed stupid to sit there and wait for her brother. Maybe she just wasn't used to it anymore because Mitsuomi was the one who would always take her to school and give her a ride home. Sitting on that same bench where she sat through her childhood, it felt completely wrong.

Her tired eyes roamed around the corners of the street, watching at the people who passed by while she waited her brother. And again, she tried to think about Mitsuomi. It's been almost a week since she saw him and she couldn't figure out what was wrong. There was, of course, something wrong. That's why he's been absent the whole week but she didn't know if she was supposed to be mad or worried about him since he didn't answer any of his calls.

It was after awhile when she realized that to think about him was wasting a lot of her time so she picked up a notebook in her bag—randomly—and opened it to study. Hoping that she could forget her sorrows and not think about what was lost from her by doing something that would distract her emotions.

Coincidental or not, it was her physics notebook. And she did study on that bench where she sat throughout her whole childhood life

"Maya-san…" she heard her name being called. Yes, it was who she thought he was.

"Souichiro-kun…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hi there. Thanks for reading. Please review. Never give me a review that tells me to write incest and make Shin fuck Maya. It's utterly disgusting. Please. I say please. Because…it's ewww. Imagine you're having sex with your own sibling or a cousin. Don't tell me you still love that. About their parents, I made up that whole China part. Maya is still a virgin. I'm not sure if that was clearly implicated last chapter. Thanks again for reading. (the quote from shin's part of this chapter came from a movie. I forgot the movie.)


	9. Chapter 9

PART II


	10. Chapter 10

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**The unfinished love: I lovED you**_

_I'm sorry if I moved on_

_Loving you was easy to do_

_But to leave you was the hardest thing to do_

_So I said my sweetest goodbye of all_

_To stop my greatest fall_

_I love you_

_I lovED you_

_I do, I did._

_But will I, once more, want to suffer?_

_To taste your sweet love, have it like a drug,_

_and not let go?_

_No, I don't; and so, _

_I lovED you_

_I thought about you _

_in the dark abyss in my head _

_You were so hard to deal with _

_That I almost wished you were dead._

_But no. I couldn't. Because...I love you._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

That first year for her was the hardest for the past five years. How could anyone expect that he would just suddenly vanish?

He just went away. Just like that. No good byes, no kisses, no nothing. He was just...**gone.**

The evening was hot and the moon didn't shine bright enough. She surmised that rain would come soon. This evening was going to be a hard one. Midnight: the time of the dead...the time where people wake up because of nightmares--the time when Maya Natsume woke up because of a dream. Beads of sweat lied on her skin, her heavy breathing said it all.

The 23 year old girl looked at her clock and saw the time. _"shit."_ she cursed. How could she sleep with all these dreams? She was going to do one of the biggest breaks in her life—getting promoted into that job that she wanted ever since she graduated from high school…a real teacher. She was going to be a real teacher instead of only being a substitute teacher. But she was getting worried because she couldn't sleep without dreaming of** him. **

The same dream for three days. She blames this all to her brother because he reminded her of him when he asked her if she still had his number on the phone. Five years, damn it! How could she have his number if they haven't had any conversation for five years?

Maya stood up from her bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face and when she opened the light, she looked down and saw her pajamas...a small red spot was there. "of all time..." she mumbled as she took a sanitary napkin from a small drawer.

After that break, she went to bed again and the same dream began to replay.

o-o-o-o-o-o

MONDAY morning, by six sharp, she woke up. Did her morning routines and went down to join Shin, Mana, and their four year old daughter, Shiho. _With Mitsuomi gone in her life, everything changed. _

Shin was now working as the manager of the Tawara Rice shop of another branch. Mana works as a nurse in a hospital. Their daughter, Shiho, is left in a daycare center every weekday; while Aya's in college and she lives in a dorm.

Maya got a nice job in Todou. Although it was just substitute teaching that she did, the money she earned was enough to sustain her needs. She taught Physics to third year students and she wouldn't get that job if she hadn't studied hard after Mitsuomi left.

_She still loved him back then and the only thing that reminded her of him was that subject_ so she really did everything to excel in it. It seemed really stupid at first and she thought that nothing will happen to her _when she realized that he wasn't really going back_ but it turned out to be a good thing after all because she liked the job. She didn't want to move out yet because she didn't like to live alone and besides, Shin didn't allow her.

**Everybody has something right now and their lives are starting to get better. Or so they think. **

_The last sentence: the words of doubt and uncertainty._

"I'm going, brother." She said as she drank her coffee in one gulp, burning her tongue in the process. Maya stood up from the dining table and took her bag on the couch in the living room. This was also where Mana was fixing Shiho's hair. "Bye Mana-san, Shiho-chan."

"Bye-bye, Maya-san." Shiho said as she gave Maya a kiss on the cheek. Maya smiled and went on her way.

Her attire: a tight fit dark yellow smart dress that reached her knees with a low neckline, a tan coat that covered her good bust so that she'd look more decent, simple gold jewelry, her casual eyeglasses that she hated so much because she thought that it made her look older and wanted to replace with contact lenses, tan high heeled shoes that complemented her long slim legs, and a black handbag that contained everything that she needed. Her hair was tied up in a pony with a black ribbon, her face had light makeup…and even if this was the right attire for a teacher, she still looked like she was going to a photo shoot for models.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, the silver cellular phone on the wooden table rang.

"What is it now?"

"Sir, the delivery has been processed but it was stopped at the—"

"What?! Again? Do something about this. Bribe them or make them pass the boxes. Make sure it gets to its destination!"

"But sir, we're already running out of sources! The next decisions shall be very risky already."

"Fine, withdraw all the cash and the deliveries. But find a port that would deliver the items immediately! We won't earn anything if this keeps on happening."

Then the man hung up and sighed as his blind hands searched for the mug of coffee on his breakfast table. The old man across the table looked at him and mumbled, "You aren't doing very well with this business."

"Did I want to do it in the first place or did you force me?!"

"You failed me, son."

The man stood up from his chair and walked away, unable to disagree with his father's conclusion of his failure.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Her smooth soft hands gently surrounded the office's doorknob as she took a deep breath. "This is it" she mumbled.

Her heart thumped like mad because of all the anxiety that she was feeling. _'what if I mess this all up?'_ she thought. Maya opened the doorknob and saw the school principal.

"Ohayou, Maya-chan." The principal greeted. Maya greeted her back and the principal invited her to sit down. "I have been tracking on your records and I see that you're doing an excellent job." She said.

"Thank you, principal-san."

"But Maya…I'm afraid I can't make you a subject teacher right now. Don't feel disappointed, Maya-chan. You're doing really great but the only problem is that we can't find an available class. You understand this, right?" Maya nodded and the school principal continued talking. "But until further notice, I'll still observe your records and I'll see if I could make you the Physics teacher next school year."

"Really, Principal-san? Thank you so much. That's really great"

"Well that's all I have to say. Thank you too." Then she sent Maya away.

After that talk, Maya went back to her desk at the far end corner of the room and turned her computer on to do the handouts needed for Physics. It didn't sink in to her too deep yet that she had this 80% of becoming a regular physics teacher the next school year. The girl took another big sigh as she slumped on her desk at the far end of the room. Her officemate, Kintaro-sensei, the PE teacher, went towards her.

"So, how did it go?" He asked, "I think you talked to her in there pretty fast."

Maya smiled at him and said, "I almost made it." Then she took her eyeglasses off and placed it on her desk. "But she said that I could be the physics teacher next school year!"

"Well that's great, Maya-chan." He said. "By the way, there's a call for you at the main desk."

Maya stood up and thanked him. "I think it's your brother." He added.

She thanked him again and went on her way to the phone.

It was Shin who asked her how her "promotion" went. Sadly, she didn't make it yet but it was ok since the principal told her that she had a great probability of being the Physics teacher since the current one will most likely resign next year. After the call ended, Maya went back to her desk to do the handouts for the Physics class.

The lesson: Friction

So she typed the words in the computer until she stopped with the word **static friction.**

_The maximum value of friction is called __**static friction**__, or friction of rest._

And suddenly, she remembered Mitsuomi again…

---------------------------------------------------

_"Don't you get it? Friction forces can exist even if there are two forces that are not sliding against each other. Its simply what we refer as Static Friction. I already discussed this last week, right? Let's say that you had to push 38 Newtons…" Mitsuomi said while explaining everything that Maya couldn't understand._

_"Well, yeah but this static friction…how can it exert 38 Newtons? I don't get it, If there's a huge stationary object and if I push it for force, it won't move because its too heavy but it will move if the box has 38 Newtons and I pushed it for 38 Newtons too, right?" she asked a question._

_"No, No! If the box has 38 Newtons and if you exert force that is more than 38 Newtons then that's the time where the box will move!" He yelled. He was kind of aggravated right now because this was the third time he explained this. Maya pouted again. He hated that; it made him guilty for shouting or yelling at her even if he was so irritated because she couldn't understand anything. "I can't believe that we've been talking about static for two hours straight and you still don't get anything. And even because of your irresponsibility, you forgot to bring your text book; the most important thing to have when studying."_

_"Sorry…It's just so hard."_

_"It's okay. Maybe we should stop right now. I think I've taught you enough for the day…I'm just a bit tired right now so maybe we should rest now—"_

_"No! Don't give up on me. I'm trying my best to understand what you're talking about."_

_"I'm not giving up on you, silly." Then he smiled just to show her that he would still want to teach her tomorrow even if they last for two more hours. _

_"But you said it yourself, you're tired. It means that I'm just so thickheaded that you couldn't even explain something to me no matter how hard you try."_

_"I'm tired because I've work all day and I haven't had any dinner yet." He sighed. "Maya, I'd be more than glad if you go with me again tomorrow to explain our lessons further. You're not thickheaded, you were very eager to listen but unfortunately, you didn't get anything at all. But don't worry, I'll still teach you tomorrow." He said that to comfort her because she was being too pessimistic about her self again but she just frowned even more and fixed her things._

_"You don't have to give me white lies to make me feel better. I know—"_

_"Those weren't lies." Then he gazed at her seriously to show that he meant what he said. "You have to believe more in yourself; you know you're not stupid."_

_She smiled at him—well, he is right. "Thanks, I guess you're right." She replied._

_--------------------------------------------------_

For the big great fact that Mitsuomi already left her, to easily remember him this was truly disturbing for Maya. _'All the blame should go to brother…'_ she thought. And besides, it was him who asked her if she still had her ex's number…

_'It's long over…why think about him?'_

Maya continued typing the handouts anyway since the other teacher should edit it first before giving it to the students. She had no time to look back and remember more of what happened to her last year in High school. It was the sweetest, and also the most painful.

"Maya-chan," Mr. Dedu called. Dedu-sensei was Maya's homeroom teacher when she was still in High school; he taught English. "How did it go?" he asked the same question kintaro-sensei asked a while ago. She told him the same thing that she almost made it but it was okay since there was always the next school year.

When he left, she continued her work until lunch time. There were three messages from Emi Isuzu, asking her how her "promotion" went. She told Emi the same thing and Emi thought that it was a fine decision since Maya still had to work on how to discuss a lesson with perfection.

And thus, the day carried on. Work was different from study—and this, Maya found out once she sat on that desk in the faculty area. Unlike being a student, you had less freedom, you couldn't cut work like cutting classes, and sometimes, she had to do a lot all at once. She rarely proctored a class because of an absent teacher and what she did most of the time was to write the handouts and check the papers.

As the clock neared five, she had her things ready, her computer was shutting down, and she was trying her best to finish checking the Quiz papers. Then, the unthinkable happened.

Souichiro Nagi called her on the phone. Her own ring tone startled her so much that the straight checkmark that she did on the paper suddenly became a crooked one.

"Hello?" she greeted. Souichiro and she became great friends and he was the first one who cheered her up when she realized that Mitsuomi wouldn't come back. He was the only one who knew besides her brother, how far her former relationship with Mitsuomi went. Their friendship continued and it even got stronger when Maya finished college at the age of twenty-one. By that time, Souichiro was in third year high school; and that was also the time Aya and he became classmates. Later on, by the middle of the school year, she became his girlfriend. Right now, they're both in college. But Bob Makahira was there too, of course.

"Hey, Maya-san. How are you?"

Maya smiled and said, "I'm fine, Souichiro-kun. How about you? Aya?"

Souichiro laughed. "We're ok here. I heard what happened there a while ago from Shin-san. I'm sorry…but at least you're still going to be a teacher next year."

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. "

….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The silver phone rang again, but this time, it wasn't on the wooden breakfast table. In frustration, the man threw his phone away. He fixed his collar, ruffled his hair a bit, and stopped outside the sliding glass door. Hell, he didn't care what kind of job they'll give him. He just wanted to be here.

He knocked and a smiling face greeted him warmly inside.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I was really nervous a while ago, Souichiro-kun." Maya said. She was still talking on her cellphone with Souichiro

"Really? Well at least you didn't mess it all up..."

"Yeah, I was scared. But it's over now. Anyway, is Aya's—" Maya was cut off when she thought she saw some outsider enter the faculty room but it was only Mr. Dedu she saw.

"Is there something wrong?" Souichiro asked on the other line.

"No, no…I just thought I saw someone, never mind."

….

After five more minutes, Souichiro had hung up and Maya continued to finish checking the quiz papers and when she looked up, the familiar green-haired man that she could recognize anywhere was suddenly just three meters away from her desk.

A small helpless gasp escaped her lips. Her emotions suddenly spilled out and she didn't know what to do. Mitsuomi was here, and she…she didn't know what to do!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I owe everyone an apology for updating really late. So, what do you think so far? Does the fic suck? Haha. Please review because it'll really help me to improve the story. ILY all! Merry Christmas!! 


	11. Chapter 11

For science—manual works.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_I look forward to tomorrow_

_but I can leave yesterday behind_

_how it feels so strange_

_to have grown and changed_

_Now it's not the same_

_Coz time slips and slides to another place_

_And try as we might to understand each other_

_It doesn't really matter where you are_

_it always seems so very far._

-Fruitcake (Eraserheads)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'He's here…._

_He's here….'_

Who would thought that this was how everything was supposed to go? The emotions started coming back as she stared at him from her seat. Her whole body froze as her hands curled into fists. Everything was there—the fear of losing him, the anger because he left her, the anxiety of what kind of life he has right now. Was he married? Confused on why was he here, happiness of seeing him again, sadness because she knew that despite how much she hated him, how much she loathed him, she still loves him.

But Maya also remembered how horrible he made her feel when he left her. It was the worse thing that she experienced, and she hated him so much for it. There were times before when she missed him so much that she would cry a lot, lying on her bed until her head ached. There were times when she wanted to die so bad, times when she wanted to look for him…the horrible times when she missed him.

And when she realized that he wasn't really going to come back, what remained was the anger.

No, it wasn't the love.

Mitsuomi, who was looking straight at the principal office' door, did not even once glance back.

And Maya was so relieved that he did that. She didn't want to do anything about him anymore. Her hands involuntarily took the red pen and she continued checking the papers to resume her work. Mitsuomi never saw her that day.

"Takayanagi Mitsuomi?!" Dedu-sensei called. He was surprised that Mitsuomi was here.

"Dedu-san, is that you?" Mitsuomi asked when he saw his former office mate. "Wow, you've really changed a lot." It was true that Dedu-sensei changed a lot because five years ago, his hair wasn't white.

And when Maya heard Mitsuomi speak, she barely managed to finish the check mark that she wrote. His voice was so much deeper, she took a small glance at him again and saw his flawless beauty. But she was not going to fall for this again. Not after he left her, no! Not after he caused her so much pain…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The whole floor smelled like cigar and the dim florescent light bulbs were the only thing that made the place more alive. There were indoor plants at the corner beside the chair, and a huge imitation of "The Scream" painted by Edvard Munch placed beside the elevator. The walls were painted pastel orange and the floor was made of black marble tiles; A huge window that was made of stained glass portrayed a picture of naked Adam and Eve was at the other end of the floor. There was only one room at this floor and Emi Isuzu had no idea how she got into this mess.

Slowly, the polished beautiful door that was adorned by a scary looking eagle, still made of wood, opened. A tall blonde girl went outside. She was wearing a smart suit: White high heeled shoes, stockings, navy blue pencil skirt, sky blue coat, and her beautiful blonde hair resting on her shoulders.

"May I help you, young lady?" She asked.

"Yes please. I'm Emi Isuzu…I was the one who was applying for secreta—"

"Ah, yes! I remember you." The blondie said. Then she looked at her wrist watch and said, "But I'm afraid you have to go back at three o'clock. There's this intermission with the boss."

"Ok…Maybe I'll just leave." Emi said as she stood up. Then suddenly, there was this loud shout from inside the boss' office. "Where are you?! You bastard, come here at once! You didn't show up for the meeting!"

The blondie just frowned and motioned for Emi to go away. "He's in a bad mood. You don't want to go near him." She mumbled.

Emi just nodded and headed towards the elevator. She pressed the down button when suddenly, the wooden doors from the other side of the hallway, opened. Emi looked back and saw the _'boss'_ himself. And he was everything that she imagined. He turned to the blondie who he called by the name, "Makiko".

"Call my private security tell them to look for Mitsuomi, ASAP. Or else, they're all going to be fired!"

Makiko quickly grabbed her phone and punched in some numbers. The boss, who we probably know as Dogen Takayanagi, turned to Emi who was at the other side of the hallway. She was waiting for the elevator, remember?

"You," he called, addressing to her. "Why are you here?!"

Emi summoned up every little bit of courage from her and answered him. "I was…I was the one who applied for secretary, sir." She mumbled.

"You?! I thought that you were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"B-but she said that I should go…" Emi said as she pointed to the Blondie who was still talking on the phone.

"Oh…Fine, go back at three sharp." Then he walked away, back to his office.

Then the elevator' doors opened and she went in, still unaware of what was happening here.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where have you been, huh? You were gone for a long time…" Dedu said. Mitsuomi just shrugged. Obviously, he didn't want to talk about it. "Hey," Dedu said. "Do you still remember your former student? Natsume Maya?"

And then, with the sudden mention of her, his eyes lightened up a bit. "Yeah, I remember her. What about her? How is she?"

Dedu just laughed and said, "Maybe you should ask her those questions yourself."

"What do you mean? Is she here?"

"Yeah. She became a substitute teacher in Physics."

"Wow…" he mumbled. "Where is she?"

And in that conversation, starting when Maya heard her name being mentioned by Dedu, she already knew that there was going to be trouble. Mitsuomi would go towards her, she knew that he's going to talk to her…probably explain everything that happened five years ago. But of course, she didn't want to hear Mitsuomi's excuses. It could be a lie and all she could do was to stand up from her desk and crawl back to a place where he wouldn't see her. Maya took her handbag and scurried into the washroom before anyone saw her.

_Inside the washroom…_

The cubicle's door slammed shut when Maya went inside. She hanged her bag by the door and sat on the toilet's seat cover. "shit," she mumbled, again and again.

'_How could he?! I shouldn't see him right now, damn it!' she thought._

Her pulse thumped like mad; the blood was racing as fast as it could in her.

'_Has he planned this? What the hell is he doing in here?! What if he knows that I work here? What if he really planned to see me today? This is dangerous. I could kill him for this. Imagine that! Leaving me without saying good bye and showing up after five years, what does he think do I feel? Is he expecting me to forgive him?'_

…

The anger she felt did not subside, nor the warm feeling in her chest.

After a few minutes of thinking, she realized how childish it was of her to hide from him. Didn't she promise to herself that she'd get over him?

Now when she thought that she got over; after many years, he returned. And here she is, telling herself that there was still a little bit of affection left for him. It was hard to decide if she should face him now or not. And if she did talk to him, what will happen? If he starts talking about what happened to them in the past, would anger take over? Would the two of them make a scene? A bad one?

So Maya stood up from the toilet seat, took her bag, and unlocked the cubicle's door. She sighed and pretended to wash her hands on the sink as she thought of what to do next.

And the decision was done once the faucet automatically turned off. She was going out there to face him...and she would be clever enough to not start a fight...she would try to do this the way grownups do. She wasn't a teenager anymore.

Maya took the hairbrush in her bag and combed her hair, re-touched her makeup, and sprayed a bit of perfume. She did this so that once Mitsuomi sees her, he'd regret that he left her…it was all about revenge, she guessed.

But she was about to go home anyway and she never had the heart to fight back. She didn't like revenge but maybe she should try it just for the day. Maybe he'll see how stupid he was to let go of someone like her. After looking at the mirror, she decided to take off the tan coat since it was a bit humid. It didn't fail to show a bit of her cleavage but she still looked elegant in it.

Then here it came, she'd go out there and probably say hi…or maybe she should just pretend that she didn't see him and just walk out the door.

The knob twisted and she came out. The hand bag in her arm and the tan coat in her other hand. Her eyes looked for him, from left to right but she didn't see him anywhere so she went back to her desk where she last saw him and stuffed some of the unchecked papers in her bag so she could check those at home.

Mr. Dedu approached her and gave her an envelope from the Biology teacher. She was supposed to make some kind of article or whatever that was to be posted at the faculty bulletin board.

"Where were you awhile ago, Maya-chan? Your former Physics teacher was here." Dedu said.

"You mean Mitsuomi-sensei? He was here?" she asked as if she didn't know.

"Mitsuomi-kun was here because he wanted to apply as Physics teacher but I'm not sure if the principal allowed him because we still have teachers in Physics…like you." Maya nodded but she didn't say anything so he continued on talking, "When I told him that you work here, he said that he was glad and he asked me to say hi. You just missed him."

"Too bad…but I was really busy awhile ago. I may not have noticed him. I'm about to go home, Dedu-san. Please excuse me." she said as she stuffed the other papers in her drawer.

"You might meet him on your way downstairs, Maya-chan. Hurry up, he may still be there." She nodded and went away but Maya had no intentions of seeing the man she loathed the most.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Maya reached for a mug from the cupboard and filled it up with hot water. She took a teaspoon of coffee and poured a bit of milk.

"Make me one too." Shin said when he smelled the coffee from the kitchen's interior.

"Umu…" Maya mumbled as she took another mug from the cupboard. "Cream? Sugar?"

"Just plain coffee"

Maya nodded and filled Shin's cup with hot water and took some more coffee then she handed it to Shin who sat on the counter, waiting for his drink. He got off when she gave it to him and left.

"Brother" Maya called out.

Shin returned to the kitchen and looked at her sister. Maya leaned on the counter and mumbled, "Can we talk?"

"Sure…what's this about now?" he asked

"Mitsuomi…" she mumbled. He sharply looked at her and placed his mug on the counter, just beside her.

"What about him?"

"What happened to him? Where—"

"Haven't we talked about this already? It's been five years, Maya-chan. Just get over him and find someone else to love…He wanted to go away after that _incident_." was his answer.

"But you never told me the whole story, brother. You never answered my questions!"

Shin sighed and said, "Sometimes, its better that you don't know."

"What do you mean about that? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Maya-chan, just get over him, ok? He's not the one for you. There are other guys out there. You shouldn't be looking at just one."

"Brother, I don't love him anymore. I'm just intrigued—what happened to him?"

"Listen, back then I…I screwed up a lot." He said. "And I regret of sending him away. He's my friend. I shouldn't have done that stupid act."

"So you asked him to leave?" Maya asked, looking a bit hurt.

"Sort of…" he admitted."But I didn't expect him to obey! I guessed he wanted to keep our friendship so he just went away…He…he wasn't really serious about you."

Maya's grip on her mug tightened. This was the first time Shin shared this to her. So Mitsuomi was just playing with her all along. He never really cared. She didn't ask another question from Shin because she was afraid to know how gullible she was back in high school. She had to admit that she was hurt when she learned that Mitsuomi wasn't serious about their relationship—but she knew that this wasn't the right time to get hurt because that troublesome romance happened five years ago.

She should have moved on already. This should be the time when she already forgot; where frankly, she hasn't.

"Oh…" was the only sound she managed to mumble.

"Didn't I tell you? You wouldn't want to know the rest of the story, Maya-chan. It's too complicated. You wouldn't want to talk about it, trust me." Shin said. "And besides, he had to leave anyway. His father needed him to run the family business."

"What's his business?"

"Why are we talking about him anyway? Don't tell me that you're still interested to that guy."

"He showed up awhile ago." She said. "At the faculty room…he went there to get his job as a teacher back. We almost saw each other…"

"He went there? I thought he was just here for—I mean, how come you didn't see each other?"

"What are you talking about? You mean you know that he's here?" she asked, almost spilling the coffee on her mug.

"Yeah but he didn't mention that he was going to get his job back."

"But I thought that you were mad at him…"

"He's my friend, we used to hang out all the time…I'm sorry Maya-chan, but I didn't want to tell you about it because I was afraid that you'd get hurt. It's better if you just forget him."

"But brother I—"

"Enough of this. We should be happy of what we have right now…Past is past, Maya-chan. There are so many men in the world. Forget about him." Then he walked away. Maya just sighed and finished her coffee then went up to her room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**MAYA…**

Brother could be right about what he said. Past is past…and the both of us, me and Mitsuomi, already moved on.

If he showed up here after a long time to get his job back then he must be really serious in teaching. He didn't go back here because of me…true, I got this job because of him but I didn't get this job because I wanted to remember him!

It's been five years since we broke up and here I am, still wondering what happened to him.

It's like I had all the time in the world after he left me and yet, I never got someone to replace him. It isn't that I still love him, no. Love just felt too painful for me after my first affair and then I didn't think that I could find another man to break my heart again.

But now…now that he's back…and the possibility of me seeing him is greater…would I feel the same way I felt before? But I learned my lesson—Mitsuomi couldn't be trusted. I loved him back then…and now, it just feels so strange to be thinking of him again after a long time.

These strange thoughts about him kept bothering me even before I got to finish checking the quiz papers I brought home from work. I never even got the chance to touch it.

How could my brother keep these kind of secrets to me? I have to admit that it still left a pang of pain that Mitsuomi just left without saying goodbye, not even calling to see how I was…I felt like we just died in each other's thoughts as time passed. But that wasn't a good reason for my brother to not tell me what he knew about my ex-bf!

This was outrageous…preposterous!

I sighed…knowing that no matter how much I think about the past, it isn't going to change what's happening right now. And besides, I moved on…right?

I just sat on my study as I stared on the clock—10:15 PM…I knew I had to finish my work and check the student's quiz papers but I was already too lazy for it. My feet carried my heavy body downstairs where brother and his wife were watching TV. I decided to join them until it was already late and both of them went to sleep. I felt hungry so I went to the kitchen to get a bag of chips and when I returned to the living room, the telephone rang. I was so sure that this was Aya.

"Hello? Natsume Residence, Maya Natsume speaking—" I said. But I was wrong, this wasn't Aya.

"It's Mitsuomi." He mumbled, "I just—"

Maya hanged up. It rang again so she just pulled the dial tone cord and went upstairs to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: I need your reviews for further motivation. Haha. It's been lonely when no one reviewed since my part 2 began. Wahh… so take this opportunity to flame or make me a review. See that "Review this story/chapter" button? CLICK it and tell me what you think about my story. Remember, the review button is your friend.

I hope you enjoyed what I had for you. Thank you for reading. :D


	12. Chapter 12

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Shit" Mitsuomi uttered when Maya had hung up. He didn't even get the chance to talk to her properly and explain why he left her. He sighed, knowing that this would be the last time he would call the Natsume's landline number. He knew he wouldn't dare to talk to Maya anymore—she was probably too mad at him anyway. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

It was already ten in the evening when Mitsuomi grabbed a can of beer from the small fridge in his room and that was when he heard a knock from his door.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said as he stumbled over the wrinkled carpet and scattered throw pillows on the floor. His dog Nami, messed it all up while he was gone; he told himself that he would clean it tomorrow but he ended up thinking the same thing everyday.

He twisted the doorknob and saw his brother. "What do you want?"

"Dad wants to see you…" he mumbled.

Mitsuomi nodded and handed his brother his half full can of beer and went to his father's study. He kicked the door open which made his father jump with surprise on his chair.

"You didn't even knock. Such ungrateful sons I have…" the old man mumbled. "Sit down, Mitsuomi-kun. We need to talk."

Mitsuomi sat on the couch across his father and said, "Look, I'm sorry I went away yesterday but it was only because I needed some fresh air…this business thing stresses me—"

"Stop bitching around, Mitsuomi-kun." Dogen said, cutting him off. "Ever since you took over, everything became a disaster. From this day on, I need you to focus on your job. Do you understand? I expect the best of your behavior tomorrow." He said, "Don't go running away again or else I'll really throw you out of this house."

Mitsuomi gave his father another nod and stood up to leave.

_'I'd better be anywhere than here anyway…'_ Mitsuomi thought.

**The next morning, 7AM,**

Emi Isuzu's alarm clock rang. "Time to get up, time to get up…" she mumbled between sleepy yawns. Her body wouldn't move from the soft warm bed. It was too early to get up but that was until she remembered the business appointment that she had with the company she was going to work at. This was the day she will meet her boss!

"Damn…" was her last word before she got out of bed.

Emi ran to the closet and took a set of smart suites. She laid those on her bed and she chose the clothes for the day. Then she went to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to heat last night's supper in the microwave for breakfast.

An hour later, she was already driving her second hand Toyota Civic to the Takayanagi Building. She was pretty sure that she already knew who her boss was; although this was really unexpected. She never imagined that her high school physics teacher owned one of the richest companies in the world—the Takayanagi Shipping Company.

The building was 55 stories high; it was a natural sky scraper. At the last floor was where the office was.

She parked her car and ran to the elevator, pressed the highest floor and waited as she watched the whole world shrink like ants at the glass elevator.

'TING!' then the doors slid open and she was back to that floor where the whole place smelled like cigar. She looked down at the huge marble tiles at the floor which were just polished and saw her clear reflection.

The blonde secretary was already waiting for her as if she was late even if she came just on time.

"Good morning, maam…" Emi greeted. The blonde gave a nod and led her to the Takayanagi office. She made Emi sit down on the chair which was across a wooden desk. No one was in there yet so the blonde gave Emi the basic orientation.

"Okay, Emi- chan." She said. "I'm Makiko Nagi and I'm the current president's secretary."

"W-wait…the current president's secretary? But I thou—"

"Listen, you will be working under the future president of the company, Takayanagi Mitsuomi-san. His father will retire in one year and Mitsuomi-san has to learn how to run the whole company. He will be handling some of the jobs but of course, he needs someone to help him and that someone is you, Isuzu Emi."

Emi was suddenly confused with what this girl was talking about. Did she hear those words the right way? Was she really going to work for the boss right away? It was just like giving her an instant promotion!

"But why me, Makiko-san? I mean…I just applied for the position of a secretary…I expected the company to give me the smallest jobs because I'm new. Isn't it that the one who should help Takayanagi Mitsuomi-san's progress in his knowledge of the company should be someone more experienced than I am?"

"Good question." Makiko uttered. "Let's just say that it's a part of your training…and besides, the application form you sent us impressed the president himself. He was interested on what you could do…that is, if you can."

"Excuse me?" Emi asked, more confused.

"It is true that the person who should help Mitusomi-san's understanding of his future position should be a more experienced secretary who knows a lot about the company...you do understand that I could be that person…but the president doesn't want me to take the job because I also have commitments to the company. I have work too so we hired you. So in short, you have nothing to do with me or the president. Your only boss is the trainee himself—the future Takayanagi Shipping Company's president, Mr. Mitsuomi Takayanagi." Then she gave Emi a smile and said, "They should be here any minute. Don't worry; they'll explain everything more clearly…I better wait for them outside." Then she turned towards the door but stopped. "By the way, don't touch anything or he'll fire you" then she went out.

Emi sighed. This could be the biggest brakes in her life. She never thought that she would get involved in doing something like this.

Her emerald eyes wandered around the room and it surprised her that she didn't gape with awe the first time she came in. Behind the wooden door with the carved eagle design, was the most elegant room Emi ever saw. The whole office was big. The floor was made up of wide dark blue marble tiles, the wall was painted with a lighter shade of pastel blue with print designs and big wooden frames that contained images made of marbles, colorful rocks, and glass. The ceiling was like a crystal dome with big circular lamps at the sides. At the left side of the room was Makiko Nagi's desk and at the center behind the glass window was a bigger wooden one for the president. Makiko's desk had piles of documents and a LCD monitor on top. There was a neatly folded laptop on top of her extended desk and 4 phones.

The other desk was made of wood and has another eagle carved on it. It had nothing on top but pencil holders, a planner, a laptop, and a few scattered folders. Finally, at the end of the room was a black leather couch with blue pillows.

But all of these wonders were covered with the main attraction of the room which was the really, really wide window. Its glass was stained with a figure of an eagle, the kaleidoscopic colors of the glass stains scattered all over the room which Emi felt like she was riding on a rainbow.

"It's a beautiful room, isn't it?" A voice hushed all of her imagination for a while and she looked at the door where the three of them were standing. Dogen Takayanagi, his son, and Makiko Nagi.

"I—I'm sorry, sir. I didn't notice that you came in." she said as she stood up and bowed.

Dogen spoke again, this time in warning tone. "If you're always this absent minded, you'll lose your job."

"Hai. I'm so sorry, Takayanagi-san."

"That's fine. Now, let's start the meeting shall we?" then he motioned Makiko to go out of the room. Dogen took his seat at his desk and Mitsuomi sat on the leather couch at the back while Emi stayed on her seat across the president's desk.

…

The meeting went on until lunchtime and everything was explained to Isuzu. She was chosen to be the temporary secretary of Mitusomi Takayanagi because her records were good and they assumed that she was a going to do a great job because of her past experiences with this field of work. They explained that what she just needed to do was to plan and fix Mitsuomi's schedules, type important documents, fix the files…etc...etc…

In the end, Emi got a great job with a high salary.

When the meeting ended by 12:10 PM…lunchtime, the three of them stood up from their seats and went out of the room. Although this job thrilled Emi, it still puzzled her why she was chosen for this job of all the applicants.

Dogen was the first one out of the room while Emi followed him but was stopped by Mitsuomi's hand before getting out.

"Stay. I want to talk to you, Emi-chan." He said.

Emi nervously stepped away from the door in an awkward way and asked, "Is there something wrong, Mitsuomi-san?"

He uncoiled his hand from her arm and smiled. "No…not really. I just wanted to talk to you…like an old friend."

"Oh…" Emi mumbled.

"So…how are you?" he asked.

Emi was puzzled by his sudden friendly interrogations but she opted to answer him like the way she did anyway. "I'm fine, Mitsuomi-san…How about you?"

They continued to talk more and ask a few questions until Mitsuomi asked,

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking this but…are you still friends with Maya-chan?" and with the mention of Maya's name, Emi quickly remembered everything that happened back when she was in high school with her best friend.

"Oh! W-wait…I should have thought about this before but…why did you leave in the middle of the school year? I remember Maya-chan being really sad about that. She wouldn't share what she felt…but…that was really a long time ago. So uhmm, yeah. I'm still friends with her."

Mitsuomi's friendly look suddenly changed when she gave her answer. Did she say something wrong? Her boss' face turned serious and mumbled,

"If you're going to work in this office, Isuzu Emi, you'd have to forget you ever know anyone named Maya Natsume."

"What are you talking about?" Emi laughed thinking that he was just joking.

Mitsuomi didn't join in her laughter but said, "So…you seriously think that there's nothing wrong here?!" he asked. Emi didn't know what to tell him so she nodded and he was the one who laughed. "You think there's nothing wrong?! Aren't you even curious why I'm here when five years ago, I was your physics teacher? You don't think there's nothing wrong?!"

"I'm sorry, Mitsuomi-san…But I don't know what you mean…I admit that I find it—"

"Alright…so you don't know what I mean now, huh? So you're not going to ask me why I'm in this fucking situation!?" he asked. Emi cringed with his use of a foul word but she only said,

"Okay….fine, I'm sorry, Mitsuomi-san. I was afraid to ask…" she said. "But…" she added, "It does puzzle me why you left. How come you're here? Obviously it's your father's choice. Am I right?"

Mitsuomi smiled again as if he were crazy. "My father wanted me to do this. He said that I won't get a single yen from inheritance if I refuse this job. It's all for money, you know."

Emi gave him a nod again, not sure what to make out of what he was trying to tell her. "But…" he continued to say, "I hate this job ever since I learned about it. I handpicked my secretary because I know you. I wanted you to help me with my job" he paused and added his last sentence, "I want you to help me shut this company down." And it looked like he really meant what he said.

Emi looked at Mitsuomi with a crossed face. "Shut this company down?" she repeated. "But…why? You can't do that, Mitsuomi-san. This is…this is one of the biggest companies here in Japan. It'll result with…a catastrophe. Jobs will be lost, money will disappear. Economy will go down. What are you talking about shutting this company down?"

"I already know that you're smart. And because of that, I want you to help me be president of this company as fast as you can. Help me, Isuzu. All I ask is that you do your job the best way you can. Is that too hard to ask? If I get my father's position I'll sell the company, get all the money, and walk out of this building with a happy face."

"I'm sorry, Mitsuomi-san. I don't exactly know what the hell are you planning but please leave me out of this. I need this job to earn money. Why are you telling this to me anyway? Are you okay? Shutting this shipping company down will mean that almost half of our country's imports and exports will freeze. You sur—" Emi was cut off when Mitsuomi grabbed her arms and pinned her on the door as if she was the kill of the day.

"Listen," he whispered close to her ear. He pressed her body on the door while she looked at him with fearful eyes.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she complained.

"Shut up!" he whispered. "Don't make another sound or I'll fire you."

"What are you going to do?! You're crazy, let me go!"

Mitsuomi looked at her in the eyes and mumbled, "We just don't buy and sell goods in and to Japan, you know. That's not how my father makes a living."

"W-what…?"

"Whatever you'll learn about this company is very crucial. I chose you to be my secretary because I trust you…" he said as he unlocked her from his grasp. "I only want you to remember a few things," he said. "I hate this company, I'll shut it down, you have to do whatever I tell you and if anyone finds out that you work for me and know about this talk we had, I'll kill you…never let anyone know about this especially Natsume…" Then he pushed her away from the door and walked out.

o-o-o-o-o

It was seven in the evening when Shin Natsume almost lost everything that he hoped for. His dreams for the future were instantly crushed by a voice message from his parents from China.

Kaima Natsume, his father, called by lunch time and mentioned in the answering machine that he and their mother would want to visit them in two weeks. This would simply mean that his father would know the truth of what was happening in his life right now. Kaima Natsume had no idea that Shin already left college and became a manager of a fast food store; his father had no idea that he got his girlfriend pregnant and that he already has a daughter. He and Mana never really got married. And to put it in the simplest words, Shin's father would kick him out of the Natsume clan for being the biggest disgrace.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked when she saw her brother playing with the phone's receiver inattentively.

Shin didn't answer and ignored his sister as if he didn't even hear her. She got worried and approached him because he never really ignored her like this before. "Hey, brother…are you okay? What's wrong?"

Her brother sighed and mumbled, "They'll be here in two weeks…I'm dead."

"Is someone after you?" Maya asked.

"No…no…It's…" he trailed off and dramatically sighed, " it's dad. He left a message a while ago and said that he and mom would visit us in two weeks…What about Mana and Shiho? They'll get mad at me once they realize that I'm not in college." He said.

"Well to think of it, it's been a long time since they visited us…Brother, I don't think that dad would just throw you out of the house…and besides, you may not have finished college but you have a stable job…You're actually doing great." Maya said, trying to cheer Shin.

"Thanks but…I'm afraid that he may not accept Mana and Shiho-chan. And mother…she'll be sad and—"

"You know, the best solution would be to call them and tell them the truth…at least they'll be ready when they get here."

Shin nodded. It was, after all, the best thing to do. He knew that his parents should know about his family sooner or later. He had five years to think about how he would tell them but he was never really ready for it even if he saw it coming the day he knew he got Mana pregnant.

"And if dad kicks you out of the house," Maya mumbled, "You could just buy one. You have money anyway"

He nodded and weighed the options. "Maybe you should call Aya-chan and tell her about their visit…"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Emi felt more confused than ever. What Mitsuomi told her had scared the shit out of her. Was he crazy?! He said that he'd kill her! He threatened her life and the company…he wanted to shut the company down. He even mentioned that the company doesn't just import and export goods…he said they did more than just that. But what…? She didn't want to find out.

'_This is stupid…no matter how much I will earn, I'd rather resign before I start.' She thought._

Emi stood up but the doorknob suddenly twisted and Mitsuomi's head popped out. "What are waiting for? Get out of there now."

She nodded, strangely afraid that he'd pull out a gun and shoot her. But that didn't happen. She lifted her stiff body and walked out of the door and joined him outside. The blonde secretary and the president were already gone.

"Mitsuomi-san," Emi mumbled. "I…I don't think I can do this job…I'd rather go away and resign. But don't' worry! I won't tell—"

"You can't resign…not now when you know too much already." He said. His voice made her tremble as they walked towards the elevator.

She gulped. Emi was trapped…caged. She wouldn't find a way out of this now. Her superiors are crazy…Mitsuomi was scary.

"This company provides the black market with drugs and illegal weapons…weapons of mass destruction." He said, "I hate my father…" he really said these straight to the point and as if each word was a matter of fact.

Emi looked at him with a shocked look and asked herself the same question she asked when he told her that he wanted to shut the Takayanagi Shipping Company down…'_Why is he telling me all this?!_ '

He continued to speak when she didn't say anything. "I loved Todou…but he wanted me to do this business crap. I hated it even before I knew that my brother and I were raised using illegal money. That's when I stopped looking up to my father." The sound of his tone was pure loathe and disgust. Emi was too confused to believe him and she rebutted him by saying,

"Are you serious? That's a lie, right? Why the—"

"I'm dead serious here." He snapped. "I trust you because we already know each other…that's why I approved your application form."

They stopped in front of the closed elevator doors while Mitsuomi pressed the down button.

Emi stared at his well sculpted face and remembered how fond was she of him back then. At the first glance, he didn't seem to change a bit but when she looked closely, she saw that he turned into someone more mature…apparently, more serious. Scary serious.

The elevator doors tinged and they both went in. he pressed the 1st floor button and the doors closed.

Emi warily looked at the view outside she saw from the glass. "Mitsuomi-san, please…I promise to not tell anyone about what I learned today. Don't include me in this mess! Please…" she said. "Let me resign…?"

He shrugged. "You already know too much. It's too risky to let you go…if you do, I'll kill you." Then the doors slid open and he went out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The night was another humid night and Maya Natsume was outside at the balcony of her room drinking a cup of coffee. "Stupid global warming…" she uttered.

It was eleven in the evening and everything was very peaceful outside.

Her phone rang. The sudden noise made her jump. She placed the cup on the coffee table beside her and went back inside her room to her study table where her cellphone rang. She looked at the IDcaller and saw Emi's name so she answered it and greeted her friend. "Hi, Emi-chan." She said.

"Maya-chan…I need to tell you something. It's been bothering me all night." Emi's gloomy voice bothered Maya too. Her friend was silent for a while. Maya heard her sigh. "W-wait…" Emi said, "Never mind."

"What's wrong? C'mon, Emi-chan. You can tell me anything…I'll help you." Maya said.

"N-nothing…it's just my new job. Nothing major…" Emi said.

"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you? C'mon you can tell me."

"Thanks…but never mind. Maybe I was just adjusting from my job…"

"uh, okay…"

"I'm sorry I called late. Goodnight."

Maya said goodnight and hung up too.

**The next morning…**

This was another one of those busy days in work when everyone was printing papers and writing stuff. The deadline for the teacher's lesson plans were only two days away. Good thing Maya was just a substitute teacher so she didn't have to cram and finish her lesson plan unlike the other teachers who never found time to do it until now.

Maya turned to Kintaro, the PE teacher. She noticed that he wasn't cramming much unlike the other teachers and then she asked him, "done with your lesson plan, Kintaro-san?"

He shrugged and replied, "I forgot to save the file in my flash drive. It's in my computer at home."

"Oh…I thought you finished it early because you weren't doing much work unlike the others."

Kintaro gave her a nod and said, "I'm irresponsible. I'm surprised you expected me to finish my work early." He laughed.

Kintaro was one of Maya's first friends in the office and she was glad that even with the tight schedule of everyone these past days, Kintaro still had humor to make her laugh.

"By the way," he said, "You were a former graduate of this school, right?"

"Umu. Why do you ask, Kintaro-san?"

"I heard that they accepted a teacher who used to work here a long time ago…I heard that teacher will be teaching physics…"

"R-really?" Maya asked. "So…" she trailed off, thinking if she should be happy or sad. For Maya, this only meant one thing: competition.

Kintaro noticed that Maya felt offended with what he said so he quickly took it back.

"Hey! I just heard that. I wasn't sure about it, okay? Don't feel bad, Maya-chan. No one's going to take your position…I just asked because I thought that you might know anything about it."

Maya smiled and said, "Thanks…But I don't know anything about it…"

She weighed the reasons why would Todou not promote her the next year. She was going to take the position of the current physics teacher who was going to retire and everyone already knew that. The school had no reason to let her down…right?

Suddenly, her cellphone rang again and she excused herself from Kintaro to answer the call. Kintaro had to leave anyway because he had to fix the volleyballs in the gym.

It was Emi who called,

"Hello!" Maya greeted. "Is there something wrong?"

"I want to talk to you, Maya-chan." Emi said. "Can we have dinner together? It's really something important."

"Uhhh…yeah, sure." Maya said as she glanced at her watch to see if she really could join her friend. "But do you mind if I take brother's daughter with me? I have to fetch her from the daycare." She added.

"No prob. You can take her." Emi said. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere…how about KFC along the 5th street by eight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah…I'll see you there." Then Emi hung up.

By 7:30 pm everyone was done with work. Maya freshened up and left the school. She went to Shiho's daycare and fetched her then they went to the train station and rode the bullet train. They went down at the first stop and walked a small distance until they reached KFC at the 5th street. They took a table while Maya ordered Shiho something to eat as they waited for Emi because they were fifteen minutes early. After a few more minutes, Emi showed up and the friends exchanged hugs and greetings. It was a long time since they last saw each other because of their busy schedules. After Emi ordered something to eat, they started talking.

"You won't believe what job I have right now." Emi said.

"What?" Maya asked while chewing her chicken.

"I'm a secretary in The Takayanagi Shipping Company…"

"Wow, Emi-chan. That's great! So…you earn a lot there, right?...Since it's a top company. I'm so glad—"

"But Maya-chan, I want to resign."

Maya gave her a vexed look and asked, "But why? Do they treat you bad there?"

Emi just shrugged. Maya turned around to take a short glance at Shiho who was playing on the plastic slide at the corner of the restaurant then she turned back to Emi. "If they don't hate you there, then what's wrong?"

"I…It's my boss…" Emi said. But just before she was about to tell Maya about Mitsuomi, a tall man wearing a blue cap entered the place. He looked at Emi and when Emi noticed him staring at her, she felt scared. What if this man was sent by Mitsuomi to find out if she was going to tell Maya anything about their meeting earlier? She wasn't sure if this was a bad guy but it was better to be careful.

_'Stop being so paranoid, Emi! The man may just be here to eat his dinner…he's not an assassin sent by your boss to kill you!'_

Maya looked at Emi and saw her friend looking at the man with the blue cap. "You know him?" she asked.

"No…I just thought that I know him. It wasn't him at all…" Emi lied. Then she moved her eyes and took another bite of the fried chicken on her plate.

"So…" Maya said, "What's wrong with your boss?"

"I'm not really sure. I think that he's crazy."

Maya's brows met and she asked, "How crazy-crazy? What did he do to make you want to resign?"

"I don't really know…" then she trailed off again when she noticed that the guy in the blue cap sat down a table away from them. It disturbed her that the man must be sent by her boss to listen to Maya and her conversation. Her boss' words clearly tingled in her mind,

"_Whatever you'll learn about this company is very crucial. I chose you to be my secretary because I trust you…" he said as he unlocked her from his grasp. "I only want you to remember a few things," he said. "I hate this company, I'll shut it down, you have to do whatever I tell you and if anyone finds out that you work for me and know about this talk we had, I'll kill you…never let anyone know about this especially Natsume…"_

Emi shivered and said, "Can we change the topic? I don't feel comfortable talking about him right now."

"Uh…okay" then Maya started talking about something else but Emi didn't really listen because once Maya started talking, another tall man entered the door. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans—just casual wear and to Emi's horror, It was no other than Mitsuomi Takayanagi himself.

"Maya…" Emi said, cutting her best friend off.

"hmn? What?"

"M-maybe we should get out of here now…"

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked, figuring out why Emi was acting quite strange ever since the man in the blue cap came in.

"Hurry up." She said as she took her bag placed on top of the chair beside her.

"Hey, we just got here. We're not yet done—"

"Oh shit…" Emi whispered when she thought she saw Mitsuomi approach their table. Maya couldn't see him because her back was turned away from the door.

Mitsuomi walked towards them at a slow pace and talked just in time before Maya could ask Emi another question.

"Isuzu?" he asked.

Maya was startled to hear the man's voice just behind her so she turned…for a moment, her eyes showed everything that she felt but she quickly shifted to a look of apathy as she uttered, "you?"

Emi froze on her seat and mumbled, "Mitsuomi-sensei…W-what are you doing here?" then she forced a smile to her lips.

_'Act normal…natural…he won't kill you…yet.'_

She was so sure that he was there to kill her.

Mitsuomi smiled too in a friendly way and said, "I just went here to eat dinner. By the way, before I forget, tomorrow before you work can you look for the key of the filing cabinet outside my office? I think I lost it somewhere near your desk."

Emi felt confused by his words. Why was he telling this in front of Maya if he didn't want Maya to know that she works for him?

"Wait," Maya said as she looked at Emi. "What the hell does he mean by that?"

"Oh, she didn't tell it to you?" Mitsuomi asked. "I'm her boss."

And now, Emi felt much more mystified of what he was talking about. He was the one who revealed that she works for him in front of Maya.

"Ladies," He said, addressing to them, "May I join you?"

Emi could do nothing but to nod because she could not refuse of fear that he will kill her but Maya replied with a firm, "No".

"Can't you see that we're talking here?" she said. "Maybe it's time you leave for good and never come back."

"Okay, I'm sorry for being rude." He replied, keeping his cool. "I'll just get another table." Then he walked away

o-o-o-o-o-o

_"That's my shoe!" the little girl cried out._

_"No, it's mine!" said the bigger girl. _

_They tugged at the strap until, "SNAP!" it broke. _

_"Okay, that's your shoe." Said the bigger girl as she went towards the plastic slide to play again. _

_The small girl began to cry. Her eyes were blinded by tears as she walked back to her companion's table. "MAAAAAAYYYAAA-SAAAAN!!!!" she cried out. _

o-o-o-o-o-o

"MAAAAAAYYYAAA-SAAAAN!!!!" Shiho cried as she went towards the table. She pushed Mitsuomi out of the way and slipped under the table to Maya's lap.

"Shhh…" Maya mumbled. "It's okay, Shiho-chan. It's okay…everything's fine now. What happened?"

"My Shoe. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Sniff. Sniff. Shiho answered as she showed Maya what happened to her shoes. Maya continued to pacify Shiho but she wouldn't stop crying.

Mitsuomi loomed over and asked, "What happened to her?"

"It's none of your concern." Maya mumbled.

Mitsuomi just shrugged and walked away. Maya gave the child her soda and she seemed to stop crying for a bit but resumed to cry again once she finished the soda.

A hand tapped her shoulder and she was disappointed to see that it was Mitsuomi. He was holding a toy that came from the _kiddie meal_ he bought.

Maya took the Power Puff Girls toy from his hand and gave it to Shiho. The little girl looked at Mitsuomi and said thank you.

"Is she really Shiho?" Mitsuomi asked. Maya nodded, not even interested with talking to him. "Wow…she looks a lot like you."

"Of course not." Maya said. "She looks like her father."

Mitsuomi took the table beside Maya and leaned towards Shiho. "Hi." He said. "My name is Mitsuomi."

Shiho didn't even look at him but she just nodded and said, "I'm Shiho."

"Emi-chan…" Maya said.

Emi looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

"You said something about leaving?"

"Uh…yeah but…you—"

"We have to leave…" then Maya looked at her watch and said, "I have to go home now. I still have work to do."

Maya took her bag and stood up, holding Shiho's hand. She gave Mitsuomi a short glance then she turned to Emi and said, "I'm sorry if I have to leave early. I'll call you later." Then she walked away and out of the place.

o-o-o-o-o-o

i'm so sorry with thte late update. i didn't have much time to update even if i already finished the chapter a month ago. it's summer here so i have more time do the fic because there's no classes. yay for me! just stay tuned for the next chapter ang thanks for reading. tell me what you think, please? review. :D


	13. Chapter 13

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" Give it to me" the man in the black suit whispered.

In an isolated alley located at the corner of the fourth and fifth street, there was a teenager who nodded and slowly crept his clammy right hand inside his pocket. The man in the black suit smiled as he took out his wallet and withdraw a 1000 yen bill. He took five more of those and handed it to the teenager who took the money by his left hand. Slowly, his right hand emerged and he gave the man in the black suit a small black pouch.

"is this all?" the man in the black suit complained.

The teenager nodded and said, "it's hard to hide something bigger with the police tracking down my movements."

"But this is just grub." The man in the black suit grumbled. "Come back next week and triple these little sachets. I'll give you a bigger bonus.

"But _they _said that I shouldn't meet with you very often. Why won't you go to the supplier yourself? I'm sure—"

The teenager stopped talking when the whole alley burned in bright lights. They caught glimpse of the siren's light that flickered red and blue; the teenager and the man in the black suit started running as the police car started to run after them. The head lights got brighter and brighter as the teenager ran; the man in the black suit ran even faster and reached the end of the alley before him.

_'CRASH!'_ The wooden boxes at the back of a Chinese restaurant flew in every direction when the car ran over them.

A police spoke on the megaphone and shouted, "Stop running or we'll shoot you!"

But the teenager had no plan to get himself caught and so he ran with all his strength to reach the end of the alley as he reached for the revolver in his pocket. He kept it incase of emergencies like this.

He ran fast enough and almost made it to the fifth street but then…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**MITSUOMI…**

"I'll follow her" I told Isuzu right after Maya left.

Isuzu looked at me with a puzzled and scared look and even if she isn't telling me anything, I already knew that she wanted to ask about a lot of things.

But I didn't waste any time and walked without another word as I searched for the silver haired girl wearing a knee length blue dress.

I couldn't blame her even if she talked to me in such an awkward manner a while ago. She already hates me for leaving her five years ago without even telling her why or where I went…but still…I want to let her know what I felt for her. I don't want the both of us to move on and let go without her knowing what I felt.

It was rush hour and the streets were full of people and cars. It was impossible to spot her there but I still walked and hoped that I'd run into her. I knew that she was on her way to the subway so I went there.

And so, I searched…but found nothing. Almost losing hope, I just decided to turn around and go back to where I came from. Talking to her would be useless anyway. She'll never listen. And when I turned around and walked with my thoughts far away, I almost bumped the ice cream cart parked at the side walk. I said sorry to the vendor but stopped when I realized that the girl eating beside me was Shiho.

Right. Then Maya should be around here. Somewhere…

"Hi" I said. Shiho looked at me with her big cute eyes and said,

"Maya-san said that I shouldn't talk to strangers…"

"But we met a while ago, right? I'm Mitsuomi, remember?"

She nodded again but didn't say anything at all. "So…where's Maya-chan? Did she leave you here alone?" I asked again.

I was answered by a nod then she spoke, "She went to the ATM because she ran out of bills for the train. She'll be back."

"Then…Maybe I'll keep an eye on you until she gets back."

Another passive nod.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_BANG! _

A scream.

_BANG! _

Shouting men.

_BANG!_

Everyone's eyes and ears were at the direction of the alley by the fifth street.

_BANG!_

Whatever was happening was something serious—not to mention dangerous.

The alley was just a few meters away from _us_ and I knew better than to stand steady and be a bystander when there's a shoot out. I have to get Shiho out of here before we get caught in this mess.

_BANG! _

And continuous sounds of pulling the trigger was heard.

A car's alarm turned on because of the noise. It me uneasy and I began to panic when Shiho dropped her ice cream on the floor and embraced my knee. Her little hands smudged my jeans with sticky ice cream as she cried for Maya's name.

I took her hand and said, "Run!"

And without a doubt, we ran.

_BANG!_

The gunshots were louder this time. People were panicking and some were asking what was happening. Shiho cried in fear but she never took her hand around mine.

_BANG!_

We just ran away from the place so that she Shiho could be safe…But I still worried about Maya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NORMAL POV…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The man in the black suit ran and ran until he was sure that he escaped. The good was that it was the teenager whom the police ran after and not him. There were two policemen that were behind him but he seemed to lost them now.

But of course, this happened to him before and he knew that he could never take chances and risk his life.

He looked for a victim.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, Watch it!" Mitsuomi yelled when a guy in a black suit bumped him. Then all of a sudden, he heard shouts.

"Get out of he way!" two police men shouted—they were running after the man in the black suit.

Mitsuomi was backing away when the other policemen said, "Hey…you!" he told Mitsuomi.

Mitsuomi just looked at the policeman with questions as he was dragged with them. "What are you doing?" Mitsuomi asked.

The other officer brought out some hand cuffs. "You're coming with us." He said.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Mitsuomi tried to protest but his wrists were suddenly surrounded by metal rings. Another police officer was holding him by the shoulder.

"I'm innocent, the—" Mitsuomi was saying but was cut off when the officer pointed the black pouch in his hands. "Eh?" Mitsuomi mumbled. "H-hey! It's a mistake. It wasn't me, I swear!"

But the police just shrugged and escorted Mitsuomi away from the crowd. Little Shiho followed him, miraculously not lost in the throng of people.

"Stop!" A woman shouted. "Let him go!" Mitsuomi and the police officers turned to the woman who was running after them. It was Maya.

"Stay back" a policeman said. "He's a criminal."

"No!" Maya said. "He's with my niece the whole time." Then Maya grabbed Shiho's hands. The little girl wrapped her arms around Maya as she cried.

The police officers looked at each other then they said, "Maam, please come with us for further interrogation. It's not—"

"Hell no!" Maya shouted. "I saw the whole thing. You let that guy escape and grabbed my friend."

"Yeah," one civilian said. "I saw it too!"

"Me too!" another one said.

The other policeman requested for back up and he asked for Mitsuomi and Maya's IDs and contact details. It took them some time before the police finally decided that Mitsuomi was innocent.

Soon enough, the crowd dissolved and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Maya stared at Mitsuomi with little Shiho crying and clutching at her arm. She saved him from the police so Mitsuomi decided to thank her. Maya opened her mouth to say something but she decided not to tell him anything anyway.

"What?" Mitsuomi asked, thinking about the words that she held back.

"Uhm…" she said. "It's nothing , really…but I guess…well, Thank you…for watching over Shiho while I was gone."

Mitsuomi smiled. "You're welcome…I'd like to thank you too…"

"That was nothing. I just didn't want you to get into trouble." She mumbled.

They stared at each other and it felt like a whole minute but actually, it was just a few seconds. They were thinking the same thing and yet, no one wanted to mention anything about it.

"Maya," Mitsuomi finally said. "We need—" surprisingly, she said the exact thing that he wanted to tell her.

"I know, I know." She said. "We need to talk about that fling we had."

"Yeah, that was exactly what I was going to tell you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The antique iron gate clattered as Maya closed it. It spoke of stories about the sneaky ninjas and brave samurais, of damsels in distress and court ladies. But tonight, it would speak about the story of two lovers that wanted to love each other but couldn't.

Shiho ran into the house while Maya stood at the door, looking at Mitsuomi as they took off their shoes.

The somber feeling returned…and it began to crush them once again.

"Maya!" Shin's yell sounded like a worried monkey and an outraged bear combined. He appeared by the door and grabbed Maya's shoulders with both hands. "What the fuck happened to my daughter?!"

"I can explain, th—"

"You…Are you ok? Are you hurt? Didn't I tell you that you should always tell me where you're going? Especially when you're with my child?!" Shin hugged his sister tightly and said, "You got me really worried. You should have just called me to pick you up." Then he loosened the hug and continued to say, "Did you really have to go home this late? It's almost ten o'clock, there are so many bad—"

"Damn it, brother. Stop it." Maya said. "I'm sorry if I got you worried. I'm sorry about Shiho-chan. Brother, I'll explain everything later. Please, leave us alone for a while. We have to talk."

Shin looked at Mitsuomi who was standing behind him and gave Maya an awry looked.

Mitsuomi looked at the both of them and uttered, "It wasn't really her fault, Shin-san."

Shin glanced at him but turned back to Maya and said, "I can't afford to lose my daughter or you. Please don't divide your attention and—"

"Look," Maya said. "It wasn't because of Mitsuomi why we got into some trouble. Mitsuomi saved Shiho-chan." Then she started telling her brother what happened.

After telling what happened, Shin left the two of them alone so that they could talk. He knew that they had a lot of making up to do.

"Let's talk by the porch." Maya mumbled as she led him inside then outside by the outside porch by the zen garden at the back. They took a seat by the porch. It was peaceful out there…the wind sang its shivering tune as the grass and the thin bamboos danced and swayed. The koi in the pond played under the bright moonlight that kissed their faces, giving off a luminous gaze as it shone above them.

"It's really beautiful here…" Mitsuomi mumbled after a few moments of silence. "I can't imagine how old your house is. It's like going back to the last century. It's really peaceful…"

"Yeah, I know. They say it's a hundred years old." Maya answered. She stood up and said, "Maybe I should get us something to drink…"

"Give me a beer…alcohol should loosen our tongues." He said.

"No," Maya said. "Brother owns the beer. I'll get a bottle of rice wine. Will that be enough?"

"Yes, please." He answered.

A few minutes later, Maya came back with two small glasses and a bottle of rice wine. She poured the wine to both glasses and they began to drink. Mitsuomi shuddered at the strong taste of the wine but he took another sip. This was something they never did before. On their third glass, Maya began to speak.

"So…why did you go?" she asked.

Mitsuomi shrugged. "I had to do something for my father." He answered. "But let's not talk about where I went. It brings back memories I don't want to remember."

"Alright," she said. "Then can I ask you something?" Maya took another sip from her glass.

"Sure."

Then there was silence. Mitsuomi thought that Maya wasn't going to ask him anymore but she did.

"I just wanted to know if…if you really loved me."

Mitsuomi smiled as he poured more wine on his glass. "I don't think that's important. But yes, I did love you…But maybe because of everything that was happening, I decided that you could be better off without me. I'm doing this for a truce, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Maya mumbled. "Even if you're my ex, I can't be mad at you forever. Let's just settle some things. I want to give you a clear impression."

"Like what?" he asked, beginning to get drunk.

"You ruined my life when I was in high school. Just stay out of my way…I guess I don't want you in my love life anymore." Maya said.

"Do you…" Mitsuomi trailed off as he placed the rim of his glass on his lips and drank. The wind was cold but the sake kept them warm.

Maya emptied the wine bottle and crawled back into the kitchen to get another bottle. They've been drinking for an hour and a half now and none of them seemed to care. When she came back to the porch, she found Mitsuomi lying on the floor and humming something.

"Do you know…" he said again when she poured more wine on their glasses. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Like the hell I care." She said.

He laughed at her childishness but continued to speak anyway. He was drunk. And so was she. "I hope you still remember those days when we had that secret affair…those years when we spent more time snuggled at the love seat instead of helping you study your lessons."

"I remember." Maya replied. "What about it?"

"I did everything to forget you."

"So have I." She answered back.

"But none of the things I did worked. I still loved you until the end."

"Don't lie to me, Mitsuomi. People change…It's been five years. You should have found some other girl."

"I did." He said. "I fell in love seven times when I left you." then he sat up again and grabbed the wooden post beside him as he stared at the pond.

"You don't need to tell me that." She mumbled. "I don't care how many times you fell in love. I'm over you, that's that. If you're still in love with me, that's your problem."

He drank more wine and she poured more wine into his glass. "You're right. It's my problem." He mumbled. "But I loved them because I thought I saw you in them…but you're not them. You're here…you'll never be another girl…" he stopped talking when she grabbed the wine bottle and drank everything. She hasn't drank this much sake in years but she would do everything just to forget Mitsuomi Takayanagi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You didn't have sex with him, did you?" Shin asked as he carried Maya upstairs to her room. It was two o'clock in the morning and Shin went down to give Shiho a glass of cold water when he saw his sister lying on the couch. She smelled of alcohol.

"I'm still a virgin." She answered, giggling—and drunk. He dropped her on her bed but she sat up. "Where's Mitsuomi?" she asked.

"I didn't see him. It's either he left or he's still down there somewhere." Shin answered. "Go to sleep. You need all the rest you can get."

But she didn't listen and stood up instead. "I'm fine. I just took a nap…it wasn't necessary for you to carry me." then she went back to the living room again.

"Mitsuomi," she said. "gdmn it, show up." Then Maya heard a moan from the outside porch. She took another bottle of sake and went out.

The cold air startled her. She walked until she stumbled over Mitsuomi's sleeping body and sat down beside him. "Hey," she said. "wake up."

He gently kicked her away and asked her to shut up so she sat there and finished the whole bottle herself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The whole day was horrible. Maya spent half of the day in the school infirmary because of her hangover. It was a good thing that the nurse was her friend or else someone would get it written down and filed to the principal.

Later that day, she called Emi.

"Emi-chan...it's about Mitsuomi-sensei." Maya said.

And she told Emi everything that happened to Mitsuomi and her starting from the affair they had.

"What were you thinking?" Emi asked. "He could have did something to you last night because you lost control. Why did you get drunk anyway? What if he raped you and—"

"It's nothing like that." Maya answered. "I got carried away. I didn't think about what could happen. We slept together by the porch but nothing happened, I swear."

"Even before you told me about your affair with him, I already knew about it so I'm not really that surprised to hear this from you. He's just a year older than you anyway. So what if he was our teacher?"

"Emi-chan, I don't know what to do…I still….I still have these feelings for him. And he told me that he loves me too…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

this is short because i just did this a while ago and i was really in a hurry. hope you enjoy it. please review. by the way, the short quotes ontop of the fanfic. i forgot to make one so i'm sorry if the last chap and this one has none. i'll be having summer classes in math by april 15 to 25 so maybe it'll take a while for me to update. ty, pls review!


	14. Chapter 14

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-

_XD_

_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_One teenager was shot last night at the 5__th__ street in Tokyo. Toji Tamagochi died on the spot after shooting Hondo Samsung, a policeman. The police said that they were tracking Tamagochi's movements for _

_three months after they received reports that he could be a drug dealer. Students from his school reported five months ago that Tamagochi used to sell cocaine and marijuana in the school campus but no _

_hard evidence was presented so he was not expelled but was given a written warning. One month ago, the local police conducted a raid at club in Shibuya and Tamagochi was found dealing marijuana with a _

_classmate…"_

Dogen Takayanagi was reading the morning paper when it arrived on his study and he was not pleased with what he saw.

"_Tamagochi was caught but was bailed out three days later. Last night, the local police noticed a suspicious looking person by the alley at the fifth street and they decided to follow him. The person was _

_Tamagochi and he was seen dealing drugs with another man. After seeing this, the police responded quickly and chased the two suspects but they did not expect that Tamagochi had his own gun with him. The_

_other man who was identified as, Yatoya Aiwa escaped. Samsung and Tamagochi exchanged bullets…"_

Dogen kept on reading the long article but was outraged with what he saw.

"_Tamagochi died in the shootout. Witnesses say that Aiwa, who was wearing a black suit, ran away from the police and threw a whole pouch of marijuana worth 5,000 yen at a civilian, Mitsuomi _

_Takayanagi. Local police thought that Takayanagi was Aiwa but the false accusations were corrected afterwards thanks to civilian witnesses. The public blamed the police for Aiwa's escape and for blaming _

_Takayanagi. The police confiscated the packet of marijuana and…"_

After finishing the article, he took the page of the article and went to his son's room.

He banged at the door but it wasn't locked so he opened it. Mitsuomi's bed was already made. He wasn't there.

"Good morning, pops." Masataka greeted.

"Morning, Masataka-kun. Where's your brother?"

"I'm not sure. Just to think of it, I don't think he went home last night at all."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**MITSUOMI**

I woke up with a smile on my lips. I never thought that I'd find her in my arms one last time. She was sleeping on my chest but I didn't care if she made me uncomfortable the whole night. I just wanted the two of us to lay like this and not wake up. I knew it was a dream but when my ears caught her sound breathing, I knew that this was real.

Our bodies kept us warm even if the night had chilled the air. It was still dark but I knew that in a matter of minutes, the sun would come up and expose us. I'm sorry that I was so drunk last night that I couldn't remember everything that we talked about. It must have been something good because she was sleeping here with me despite the cold. Or maybe we were just too drunk.

I only remembered that she woke me up last night while holding another bottle of rice wine but I dozed off. After a few hours…or maybe minutes, I woke up cold and saw her lying on my knee. I lied closer to her body but was welcomed by her arms that enveloped me instead. I hugged her back since we were both cold anyway.

Then I woke up.

The first birds of the morning started chirping and a light breeze gently blew by. I inhaled the chilly morning air and closed my eyes again.

"Maya," I whispered. "I'm sorry." then I carefully detached myself from her grasp—careful not to wake her up—and carried her back inside the house.

I laid her on the couch and left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**MAYA**

"How long were you outside last night? Do you know how cold it was out there? Did you have any idea how worried Shin-kun was about you last night?" Mana-san asked as she took the spoon to my mouth.

"You don't need to do this, Mana-san." I mumbled. She was feeding me porridge. "I'm fine, really."

Mana-san sighed and called my brother's name from the dining room. He showed up in a few seconds. "she won't eat." Mana-san said.

Brother looked at me sympathetically and said, "Why the hell did you sleep outside? This is your fault, you know." I sat up from the couch and tried to stand up to prove that I was ok.

Sure, I had fever and slight headache but I was just fine. "I'm not going to die yet, brother." I said. "I'm fine. You guys don't have to be paranoid."

I looked at my clothes. I wasn't able to change it last night because I got drunk with my ex. I didn't even have the slightest idea where he is right now but I didn't care. It seemed less important when I woke up.

"I better get ready for work." I said. Brother stopped me.

"I called Todou and told them that you couldn't go to work because you have fever."

"What? No! I can work." Then I ran to the phone to call them myself and tell them that I was going to work but realized that it was already too late. Shit, brother didn't even bother to wake me up. It was **6PM.**

"It's 6PM!" I shouted. "Brother, why the hell didn't you wake me up this morning?!"

"You were sick," he said, "and we didn't really think that you could stand up a while ago."

"B-but my job!" I stuttered. "I had important things to do and…" I trailed off when I caught the look on my brother's face. I really thought that he was about to cry. Mana-san just took the food and went to the kitchen.

"Stop this." He said. "I mean it, Maya-chan. Stop this."

"Stop what?! I have a lot to do today and you didn't even bother to wake me up this morning! I mean, my job! I have so much to do!"

His expression changed and it was begging to annoy me. "Cut this out, Maya. I mean it."

"What?!" I starting to get hysterical. What the hell was he talking about? Was he going to scold me for doing my job? What's wrong with that?!

"It's been five years! Forget that man, Maya. He's just ruining your life!" he shouted.

And it hit me. He was still talking about Mitsuomi. He still thinks that I took my job because of Mitsuomi. "This has nothing to do with him!" I answered back.

"Then why did you take that damn job? You were never interested with teaching! You were still hoping that he'd return someday, right? If this has nothing to do with him, then why did you invite him here last night and slept with him outside?"

"So?"

"So?" he mocked. "So you were drunk and you slept with him outside last night, so what? Is that what you're trying to pull off? Just stay away from him, OK? I mean it. You love him—"

"I DO NOT LOVE HIM!" I shouted. "Like I said, damn it! My job has nothing to with that man!"

"You're just saying that." He mumbled. "But the truth is you're still doing this because of him. You still think that if you stay in your job, you'll see him again. You still think that he loves you!"

"That's not true!" I said.

"You wouldn't sleep outside and get sick if you didn't love him. He—"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "Do you really have to jump into conclusions? We needed to talk last night and—"

"Well you didn't need to get drunk and sleep with him! He's not going to make you happy—he's nothing—he'll just leave you like what he did before. He's not a good influence to you. He'll ruin your life."

"Alright, fine! If you think that I still love him, then go ahead, think it. I don't care what's on your mind or whatever. I'm making this clear to you: I DO NOT LOVE MITSUOMI." I shouted as I went up to my room.

Lies. It was all lies.

Of course I was lying. I was irrevocably in love with him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To make matters worse, I still had to finish my report and the article for tomorrow and the speeches—and everything! As soon as I reached my room, I turned on my laptop. While it was starting up, I began to take my clothes off and jumped into the shower. I had to do this quickly if I wanted to finish everything.

I had to admit that this was my fault because I knew that I shouldn't have slept by the porch. Outside. Why did I even invite that **man** in here? Why did I drink with **him**?

god, what the hell was I thinking last night?! But I had no more time for contemplating about that. I had work to do.

After that eight minute shower, I felt better and my headache seemed to disappear. I wrapped the robe around my body and a towel around my hair as I scurried back to my laptop on my study table. I clicked on the _'work'_ folder and clicked on_ 'search file'_. I typed the words_, 'article for board'_.

It responded with: _FILE NOT FOUND._

Again. _'search file'._

Tak. Tak. Tak. _'article for board'._

'_search' _

FILE NOT FOUND.

And suddenly, I remembered that the file was in my USB. My flash drive. This was when I started to panic. My gdmn flash drive! I ran to my bag and threw all the stuff on the table. Nivea Lip stick, Nivea Lip balm, blue Motorola phone, black 0.3 g-tec pen, red o.3 g-tec pen, 4x6 Sakura notebook, my long lost concealer, black hair brush, foundation, perfume, my wallet, and oh god—thank you! My flash drive. My fingers grabbed it and plugged in the laptop. For a minute there, I thought I lost the USB.

'reading…reading…'

FINALLY!

But shit. These weren't my files! I looked at the flash drive. It was blue. It was blue—mine was purple!

"FUCK YOU!" I heard myself scream in panic as I plugged the flash drive out of the laptop. I grabbed my Levis black skinny jeans and a red long sleeved shirt that hugged my body perfectly. I didn't need to wear my watch—just to think of it, I had no time to wear it. I placed my belongings back inside the bag and headed out to the door. Shiho-chan saw me.

"Where are you going, Maya-san?" I heard her ask.

"I'll be back later." Was all I managed to say as I locked my room. Then I went back downstairs and looked at the wall clock at the living room. 6:40. perfect. I still had time to catch the 7pm train. But then again, I could hail a cab. It was expensive, but I had to get back to Todou right away. I needed my USB!

I took—uhm, borrowed—Mana-san's red sandals and quickly ran out of the house to get to the main street and hail a cab.

o-o-o-o-o-o Todou…o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_such as health and school boards of Todou…' _

My fingers tapped away on the keyboard as I typed 50 words per minute. I was almost finished with the whole five page article when my phone rang. It startled me since I was the only person inside the faculty office in this hour. It was 8:30 PM, for god's sake. No one in the right fucking mind would work this late. I was so hungry that I thought that I would pass out. I didn't have breakfast, lunch—and no dinner yet.

"Maya here," I said as I continued to type more words on the board.

'_Project implementation and monitoring of students…'_

"Where are you?" that three word question that came from my brother's mouth pissed me off the instant I heard it. Where was I? Oh, I don't know! Maybe I was eating ice cream by the park—or maybe I was in a spa—the hell, who cared! It was his fault why I'm here in my office at this hour! He didn't even bother that I had a life—I had work to do—and I had to finish this now!

"Todou." I flatly said. "I won't be home until…later. I have this article and a report that I have to finish. I still have to fuck twenty pages before I get home."

"Can't you do that here?" brother asked. But I didn't want to argue with him anymore so I ended the call. Shit, he was worse than my mom!

'_to supplement the technical assistance…' _

I typed more words…more. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. DONE!

PRINT! PRINT!

I placed everything in a manila envelope and left it on my desk. Finally, I was free! I looked at the clock. 9:50.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**MITSUOMI**

The instant I entered the house, I knew that I was in trouble. Father called me to his study and I had the feeling that he was about to eat me alive.

"You good for nothing son!" he shouted right after I closed the door. "What happened last night?"

I was still clueless of what he was talking about. What did I do?

"What are you talking about?" I said. But my careless response made him more frantic.

He took the newspaper on his study desk and threw it to me. "Do you know now what I mean?" he asked.

I read the article's titles and looked at the pictures. What was he trying to tell me with this?

"Front page, Mitsuomi. Front page!" he yelled. I looked harder. There were five articles. Politics—something about the prime minister, economy—the global crisis thing, climate change, the school that got burned yesterday, and the teenage drug pusher. It made no sense to me.

"Do you know what this means, Mitsuomi?" he hollered.

I shrugged. He wasn't telling me anything!

"The drug pusher." He finally said. "read it."  
I did. It took me less than two minutes to read the whole thing and right after I took the paper away from my eyes, I saw my father red with anger.

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!" he asked.

"No." I said.

He murmured something under his breath and said, "You're going to have all of us arrested!"

"eh?" was all I uttered. "but I was just tangled up in that shoot out. I had nothing to do with what happened there."

"That's what they want you to think." He said. "do you know the people who were caught?"

"No…" I said begging to think that my father was a real maniac and that he was so paranoid about the police discovering that he does business in the black market.

"Tamagochi—the one who was caught and shot dead—is one of our _'delivery men'_. Aiwa, the one who escaped—is one of our buyers. He doesn't buy much but the fact that the both of them got caught means that they weren't careful enough. And at the begging of the article, it was mentioned that Tamagochi was under police surveillance."

"So? That's their problem." I mumbled. "I mean, they were—"

"Shut up," father said. "You're right, it's their problem. We don't care a damn if they got caught, right?"

I nodded. But then he said, "it was alright. After all, even if Tamagochi delivers a little pot to Aiwa—none of them knows that we supply them with the pot. Nobody knows that we buy the imported pot and supply them—nobody knows that. So if they get caught, it wouldn't be a problem. And in financial terms, it wouldn't matter too because they don't really buy much."

"Y-yeah." I agreed. Whatever. I didn't really care if someone got caught for drug pushing. It was better if they all go to jail anyway.

"It was all fine." Father said. "Until your name showed up in the paper!"

I was confused. So what's wrong if my name was printed in the paper? Mitsuomi Takayanagi was a common name in Japan. What was dad talking about?

I didn't say anything so he talked again. "Because of your carelessness, the police might suspect you for drug pushing too because you _'accidentally'_ caught the pot in your hands. Mistake or not, I reckon that the police will track you down too. They will look if you ever had criminal records—they will know everything about you."

My eyes widened with excitement. Of course! It all made sense now. If the police investigates, they will find out that I am Dogen Takayanagi's son. I am the successor of The Takayanagi Shipping Company. And if they will investigate the shipping process—what the ship cargos contain…they will know that dad sells drugs.

It made perfect sense.

"Did you even think—"

"What? So you're going to blame me again? It was an accident, why the hell can't you stick with that?" I shouted.

Dad stood up from his chair by the study and stomped his hand on his desk. "If you were even thinking, you could have at least avoided to have your name published!"

"Like I could avoid such a thing."

"That's what money is for. Did you not even think of bribing them? it's called black propaganda in journalism—everybody who's powerful enough to pay the reporter does that!"

"Do you realize what will happen now?" my father asked me.

"No." I said. But of course I knew. Our drug business will die. We'll lose millions—no, billions—maybe even trillions of drug money. He'll rot in jail.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maya walked through the dark streets, hoping to find a cab on her way to the main street. The way wasn't dark since the neon lights and signs of fast food centers, drug stores, and host clubs lighted the wet asphalt. It rained a few hours ago.

But even if it wasn't dark, it still scared Maya to walk alone. Most of the people she passed by were either men, teenagers who were still wearing their school uniforms, bums, prostitutes, or college students who were bar hopping.

She walked through the streets of Tokyo as quick as she could to avoid being noticed by people who would give off bad intentions if they see her walking alone.

After only walking for a few minutes, she already had the feeling of being watched so she looked back and saw the two men who kept on following her.

But of course, she wasn't even sure if they were really following her. The main street was just a block away so she just walked faster, hoping that the people behind her would disappear.

So she walked. And to her relief, she reached the main street. The place wasn't really deserted as she thought it would be. There were still cars and people near the park and the restaurants.

Maya pretended not to look back every now and then to see if the people who were following her were still there. It was as if they were predators hunting down prey; circling it first—cornering it until it was surrounded. And if it was trapped, they'd attack.

There were two men behind her, just few meters away…

But this did not worry Maya any longer. The light of hope of getting home alive rekindled in her when she saw a cab parked by the curb not far from where she was. It was beside a casino and it was probably waiting for passengers.

The driver was inside the cabbie, doing something—god knows what. But at least she knew that she was going to end up riding it and going home. It was a much, much more better choice than being robbed by the two men who were following her.

She reached the curb and jumped in the cab just before the men behind her caught up. They were now only three to five meters away from the parked cab, standing on the curb, pretending to wait for a cab too.

Then Maya gave her address to the driver. He locked the doors and drove.

_'Finally,'_ she thought. _'I'm safe.'_ But that was just for now.

She barely noticed it on the way but when the cab turned left instead of right, she said, "Hey, my house is that way!"

"It's a shortcut." The driver mumbled. Then she looked at the meter and thought that this could be some filthy way of cheating it. Some taxi drivers take the longer way instead of the normal path just to stretch the meter and make the passenger pay more than required. But Maya was not going to pay an extra kilometer.

"Look, my house is that way." She pointed. "Just take a U-turn and get into that street."

But instead of doing what she asked him to do, he drove faster.

"Damn it," Maya said as she tried to unlock her door. "Stop the car!" she shouted. "Let me out!"

The car did stop. Then the driver turned and faced her with a gun in his hand. He said, "Look lady, I've got a big debt to pay so just give me your money or you'll be in trouble."

"What? No way! You—" she instantly shut her mouth when he pointed the gun at her.

"Give me your money." He said. "Your bag."

"Alright," Maya said. "But don't hurt me, please…."

Then she clutched her bag and was about to hand it to him when suddenly, there was a tap on the car's window. The Maya and the driver both looked and saw two men hovering over the car. It was dark and Maya couldn't see their faces but she was sure that these men were the one who followed her a while ago.

"Get away!" the driver shouted at them. He pointed the gun to the two men. One of them punched the windshield.

Maya screamed as she forced the other door to open. The driver kept on shouting and attempted to drive the car away from the hoodlums. The two men punched the windshield again—and when the cab failed to move, the driver panicked. It turns out, you see, that before the men showed up to the driver of the cab, they placed big rocks behind the car's wheels first.

Irritated, the driver went out of the car and tried to punch one of the men. It was then that Maya realized that the gun the driver was holding was a fake.

The two men who attacked the cab were now punching and kicking the driver while Maya managed to get out of the car by the window—the back doors wouldn't open and she was afraid to go near the men. She wished that none of them would notice that she was escaping but they saw her. The bigger of the two guys punched the driver one last time and he fell K.O. on the asphalt.

Maya started to run away from the two men when she heard one of them say, "Hey, Maya-san!"

She recognized the voice and stopped. The two men behind her ran too to catch up and when they were behind her, she looked back. She was right.

"Souichiro-kun! Bob-kun!" she said, relieved that they were her friends. "W-what the hell happened and...I…" she trailed off as she calmed herself down. And then after a moment she said, "Thank you!"

"You alright?" Bob asked.

She shrugged. It was the worst thing she experienced—well, almost getting robbed and probably killed. Maya was a bit shaken up by the incident but she was just alright. It was a good thing that the two of them showed up or else something bad would have happened to her.

Maya didn't notice them right away because the two of them had their hair cut. Bob shaved his head while Souichiro had an Ichigo Kurosaki inspired look. (ichigo kurosaki is from bleach)

"We saw you a while ago…it was strange to see you because of what I know, you don't go out this late at night. You had no one with you so we followed. " Souichiro said.

"You have no idea how scared I was." She said. "Let's get out of here before that bastard wakes up…I just want to go home now."

So they started walking away from the cab.

"I didn't recognize you right away." Maya said. She laid a finger on Souichiro's head and said, "your weird hair is gone." Then she laughed. "you're more of a midget now."

Souichiro scowled at her but said nothing. It was true that Souichiro styled his hair before as big as he could to make him look taller.

"I'm glad to see the both of you again but I have to go home now. I haven't even called my brother yet."

"I have my bike," Bob said. "But it's parked a street away. Do you want me to get it so that you could go home?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Bob-kun. I'll make it up to you. I'm sorry but I just want to go home. It was a really scary evening." Maya replied.

"We'll wait for you there." Souichiro told Bob as he pointed a 24hour ice cream parlour.

"Ok." Then Bob went away to get his bike.

"C'mon, Maya-san." Souihciro said. "let's get you something."

Maya sighed and walked with Souichiro as she stared at the place where they were going. Something inside her held her back and made her mind keep on wondering somewhere else as Souichiro and her crossed the street. It was a special place for her since this was where Mitsuomi and her would go after school—and after that day when she convinced herself that he wasn't really going to come back five years ago, she promised herself that she'd stay away from things that reminded her of him.

"Something wrong?" Souichiro asked when he held the door for her and she wouldn't come in.

"Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Stop being so picky, I already told Bob that we'll wait for him here."

"Ok…" so she stepped into the place. Souichiro headed for the counter and she followed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I…I don't really like sweet things." She mumbled.

"Really? Well you used to like sweet things." He said. "Then…what's your favorite flavor?"

"I'm fine, Souichiro-kun…you don't have to be so nice to me." She said. "I'm already thankful that Bob and you saved me tonight. I don't want to add more to my debt."

"Debt? What are you talking about? You don't owe us anything, Maya-chan. We're friends. And besides, I'm you sister's boyfriend and I have every right to be nice to you if I want to. And…right before Aya," he said, "I wanted you—but I'm really into Aya now." He paused for a smile and continued, "but I've always wanted the two of us to have a date…I mean…before Aya and I got together." Then he smiled at her.

She smiled back too and laughed as she said, "Hmn, fine. I'll have one—but just a small cone. Any flavor would do."

Souichiro turned to the counter and said, "Vanilla please. The big cone." Then he turned to Maya and back to the counter. "And a small one…chocolate mint."

Maya went away from the counter to sit on one of the unoccupied tables. After a while, Souichiro came and gave her the vanilla ice cream. He sat down across her and said, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" she asked as she licked the top of her ice cream off.

"Are you really over Mitsuomi?" he asked. The question startled her. They talked about Mitsuomi before and she kept on saying that he was already in her past—and that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. But Souichiro's question startled her because she didn't tell Souichiro yet about what happened last night—the first night Mitsuomi and she saw each other after five years . She didn't tell Souichiro about the things that Mitsuomi and she talked about last night. And of what she knew, he never even heard that Mitsumi and she saw each other. So why would he ask a long forgotten question of the bitter past?

"Why do you ask?" She said.

"You don't really have to answer it. I'm sorry." He said. "Maybe you were just tired."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you like this place anymore?"

"Huh?"

"And sweets…you liked sweets before. What happened?"

Maya looked at him as if he was talking to himself but she just uttered, "I don't know. Some things change…some things don't."

Her own senseless answer surprised her.

"When we were still in high school," Souichiro said, "You used to go a lot with _him_ here. You liked this place a lot. And when I would give you chocolates every Valentines day, you would always eat it in front of me. You always ate ice cream and sweets—"

"Please," Maya said, cutting him off. "Stop it. Don't make it seem worse than it already is. I just don't want to think about him anymore…maybe that's why I never went back to this place after we broke up." She mumbled. "I know what you're talking about, Souichiro-kun…I'm sorry but…" she trailed off. The words wouldn't come out of her tongue yet.

"So you're not yet over him." Souichiro concluded. She just nodded. "I know what it feels." He said again.

"You…do?"

"That feeling when you have to get over someone…but it's hard. And you end up not forgetting about that person…then you start a new life and force yourself to forget…but you just couldn't."

Maya said nothing as she reflected on what he just told her.

"When I saw you a while ago…I realized something, you know that?" Souichiro suddenly said

"No—you don't have to tell me anything." she said as she guessed what he was talking about.

"Well the thing is, I'm not yet over you too." He looked into her eyes and whispered something so low that only the two of them in the world could hear it. "I'm still in love you."

Maya's eye brows met into a confused look. "I'm sorry…But you know my answer…"

He smiled at her again and said, "Don't worry. I'm in love with Aya. You don't have to be guilty."

"But now that we're talking like this again…I can't help but think about my regrets."

"Regrets? About what?"

"Sometimes I wish that…" she trailed off and blushed. Even if they were friends, it was still embarrassing to talk about what the two of them used to be. "I just wish that I met you right before I met Mitsuomi. I wish that I just chose you over him. Maybe if I went with you on our first date—if I went to Disneyland with you—if I said yes when you asked me to…I wouldn't feel so miserable right now."

"Don't worry, Maya-san! If ever I get the chance to see him, I'll break his face for making you miserable."

She laughed. "To tell you the truth, I'm still mad at him but…I miss him. After all, I still love him." She said. "I saw him last night." Then Maya told him about what happened when the two of them saw each other. Souichiro listened as she narrated on how they got drunk and what they talked about…and everything.

When she finished talking, Souichiro said, "No wonder you're miserable. Maya-san, you have to tell him what you feel before its too late."

"Umu. I know…I just can't do it."

Their ice cream cones were already bitten into half when Bob showed up. They finished it as fast as fast as they could gobble it up and threw themselves on Bob's bike. There were three of them and there wasn't really enough space for Maya so Bob had to drive it slower than the usual speed so that nobody would fall off. It was already 11 in the evening when they reached Maya's house. Maya decided to invite them inside but they declined.

The gate closed with a heavy clang—like the way it used to. Shin was at the outside porch drinking a can of beer when Maya arrived. He was waiting for her.

"I was waiting for you to call." He suddenly said when she passed by beside him to get inside the house.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find a cab and I almost got robbed—Souichiro-kun and Bob-kun saw me. They gave me a ride home." Maya answered.

"Are you hungry?" he asked,

"Yeah, I'll just look for something to eat." Then she placed her shoes—Mana's shoes—on the shoe rack and went straight to the kitchen.

Shin followed her there. Maya took a plate and some food then she sat down while her brother was across her. "Father called today. He said that they'd be here this Friday." He said.

"Did you tell him the truth…about your family, I mean." Maya asked.

He paused for a while then answered, "yes. Dad already knows about it."

"what did he tell you?"

"Well, he was hysterical. He actually thought that I was already done with law school."

Maya gave her brother a heartbreaking look. She felt sorry for him. "Did he ask you to move out?"

"Not yet. he said he'll still be coming over. He wants to see what my daughter looks like."

"Maybe he'll like Shiho-chan and maybe—"

"I don't know, Maya-chan. I don't want my daughter to hate dad. Maybe we should just move out before they come…"

"Don't do that, brother. Think positive…maybe he and mom will talk and maybe mom will convince dad with something that will work out for all of us…"

Shin didn't answer anymore. He stood up and went away so that Maya could finish her food in peace. But then after a while, he came back again, "by the way," he said. "Mitsuomi called too…he wants you to call back."

"tonight?" she asked.

"He said he didn't care how late you call back. So yeah, I think he's asking you to call tonight. He's number's by the phone…I wrote it down for you."

Then he walked away again. After eating, Maya piled the plates on the sink and headed for the phone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: Am I saying a lot today or what. : ))

Thanks for reading! I hope I'm making the plot clear to you. Well, I'm not really the kind of author that loves to write fluff and lemon. I like my stories better with action so made the plot heavier with genre: crime. But I hope you'll still enjoy it. You don't have to worry because it won't be the kind of fic that would talk about fighting and shooting. **It' still romance. :-D **and lemon**.** But not there won't be lemon all the time. I don't want the fic too sexy like my other fanfic.

When I wrote the words, "irrevocably in love with him," gasp. TWILIGHT!!!! And…did anyone notice the strange names I used in the article. Like Honda, Aiwa, and Tamagochi? Haha. Sorry, I couldn't think of better names. Well, our radio's brand is Aiwa. And I used to play tamagochi, our car's not Honda but it still Japanese so what the heck. Hmmmn….what else….o, yeah. Bob and Souichiro really got a haircut in the original Ten Ten. It was in the manga. I didn't make it up. For those who don't know about it, you can visit or . but I think ten ten got suspended in so you could just look it up in .

And by the way, I don't want to write/find a quote for the start of the chapter. I feel lazy to make or find one. If you're good in poetry and would like to see your love/inspiring quote on top of my story every chapter, then please give me the quote and I'll put it in here. just pm me or click the review button down there and tell me you comments/suggestions about this chapter or my story. If you want to give me a quote, include it in the review too. You can tell me anything you want. Flames are also welcome. As long as it's constructive criticism. Not something like, "this story sucks". But then you won't tell me what sucked in the story. If you're going to say something like that, then better say nothing at all because I'm not interested reading those good for nothing reviews that neither of us merit on. I just laugh at those kinds of reviews—I would actually think that the person who does reviews like that is a) a retard b)mentally challenged c)has a personal grudge… So anyway, enough blabbing for me. bye now. :D and thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

His call made my feelings about him that night at ease. He awaited my reply. I had doubts that if I let this longing for him go deeper, it might just disappoint me in the end.

Mitsuomi's disappearance gave me a lot to think about. Love caused me dearly. How could I forget those sleepless nights of thinking about him, hugging my pillow tightly, wishing that it was him? There were hot, passionate dreams…dreams I never even had before.

I knew that I had to move on…to run. To run far away from him so that I may never see his face again—so that our paths will never cross again.

But life is paradoxical. I could not afford to lose more now that I have gained a little. I could not once again love the same man who pushed me out of his life. I didn't want to fall down again without anybody catching me before I die a second time.

I knew what to do but I wasn't sure how to do it. Yes, I admit it, I am still in love with him. But he was the one who caused me to forget the things I love. I could be loving a dead man…he's dead in my heart but I still weep for him. That was an after shock of a bitter love—the feeling of hating someone but loving him at the same time.

"Maya-san?" I heard Shiho's voice behind me. I didn't notice that I was staring at the phone for quite a while now.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked. As I reached for her tiny figure. She held up her hands and I carried her on my arms.

"Does my mom love me?" she asked.

"Of course, Shiho-chan. She loves you. Why do you ask?"

"I only see her before she takes me to the day care. Dad's the one who fetches me…and I never really see mom a lot. Does she go to work because she doesn't want to see me?"

I gently patted her head and mumbled, "she doesn't hate you, Shiho-chan. She's just too busy with work. She's a nurse—the hospital has many patients and people need her. Do you understand?"

"But when I'm sick, she doesn't stay with me…you're the one who takes care of me."

"Shiho-chan, she loves you a lot. Believe me, I know. Now, why aren't you asleep yet? I'm sure you're tired." I said.

"I can't sleep, Maya-san. It's so cold in my room."

"Alright, you can sleep in my room. But just tonight, okay?" I placed Shiho on the couch beside the telephone table and said, "Go up now and sleep. I still have someone to call."

After she went up, I could not help but think how I pity that little child. She's still too small to care know what's happening with her family.

I went back to the phone and looked at the number on the stick-on paper by the receiver. This was probably Mitsuomi's number.

I dialed every number with regret but I wasn't going to back out…not now when I've gotten too far.

"Mitsuomi?" I asked when someone picked up the phone.

The first words that came out of his mouth were a bit blurred but I could hear his every word clearly.

"You asked me to call you." I told him. "Is there something wrong?"

I couldn't think of anything more to say. There was so much to talk about but now that we were talking, not even a word seemed to fit anywhere.

"Yes." He said. "I just wanted to say sorry for leaving you so early this morning…I didn't want to wake you up."

I didn't answer. What was I going to tell him anyway?

"Ok…I'm sorry." Then he paused for a few seconds and said, "I'll hung up now."

Then his line went dead. I sighed.

I was already grasping that opportunity…to talk to him about everything that we had to talk about but I just let that opportunity slip away from my clutches until it faded away because of silence.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Maya…"

It was still Mitsuomi who was at the other line. He called again. Suddenly, that opportunity was tying itself around me.

"Umu." I mumbled. "What is it?"

"There's something else." He answered.

"What?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything…" he said.

"No…of course not." I knew that my answers were passive but it was just all that I could utter.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I told you, it's fine. You don't need to apologize for not waking me up this morning. It's not that important, you know."

"Its not that." He mumbled. "I'm sorry…about everything." Then I heard him sigh and then he paused for a while. "Maya…" he said again.

I didn't answer again…afraid that if I speak, I would break his lovely monologue.

For all I knew, he could have struggled with his words. "It's really hard for me to say this," he said. "but…I'm sorry about everything. I hope you'll forgive me for going away."

I couldn't answer him again. I just couldn't talk to him about this…it brings back so many wonderful memories. So cheerful and loving and…terrible.

"Answer me," I heard him said. "Please…Tell me what you think."

I tightened my grip on the phone's receiver as a fresh tear rolled down to my cheeks. "I don't know…" I told him. "Everything about us back then was just too beautiful to let go."

"It was, wasn't it?"

I just nodded, forgetting that he wouldn't see my nod through the phone.

"I'll be staying here in Tokyo for a while." He told me. "It's what I really wanted to tell you."

"How long?" I asked.

"I'm not yet sure." He answered.

"Then…maybe we could see each other some time." I didn't know why I said that—and I had no intention of fully opening that half-healed wound he left me but it seemed like the right thing to say.

"Would you do that, Maya?" he asked. "Would you like to see me again?"

"I don't see a reason for not seeing you anymore." I blurted out. "I mean, now that…I'm already over you and I don't really have anything against you, we could try to start a new relationship."

"Thank you…you don't know how much this means to me." He said.

"As friends…we'll be friends again. I guess it won't hurt to try that, right?" what was I saying? Being friends with him might only ablaze that sweetness we had for each other.

"I'm sure it won't." he answered. "And besides…we both know that we still have a lot to talk about."

He could not have hit a more tender spot. He was right, we both knew that we had to clear the things that remained between us.

"yes, you're right."

"So…can I see tomorrow? Will that be okay?"

"I'm not sure but I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Oh…well I don't really have much time. I'm quite busy for the rest of the week."

"I understand…it's fine. If you—"

"What if I give you a ride to Todou? So that we could at least talk. After all, I haven't even talked to you properly yet."

"Sure…can you come over by seven? Or is that too early?"

"It's fine."

Our talk was interrupted when I heard a shout from up stairs. It was a girl's voice and it didn't sound childish like Shiho's.

"I have to go, Mitsuomi." I told him then I hung up. Brother came into the living room from the kitchen and asked, "Who was that?"

But I didn't answer him because I was already rushing upstairs. Shiho was running around the hall followed by Aya who was only wearing her underwear. The shout came from Aya.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

Shiho ran behind me and stuck out her tongue for Aya to see. "I saw it! I saw it!" Shiho teased.

"Well you shouldn't have opened the door!" Aya shouted.

I stared at Aya and asked, "Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be at the dorm…and what happened?"

Brother also went upstairs to see what was happening. Shiho stopped him when he was at the stairs so he couldn't see Aya in her underwear. "The two of you," I told Shiho and brother, "Get down…"

So brother and Shiho went back to the living room. Brother was convinced that nothing serious happened anyway.

"What did Shiho-chan see, Aya?" I asked. My sister started laughing.

"It's really silly but don't get mad at me, okay?" she answered.

I nodded as she took my arm and pulled me to her room. "H-hey! What's going on?" I asked. But Aya just pointed at the her room where there were at least a dozen bottles of beer laid at the foot of her bed. Souichiro's half naked body was lying on her bed and throwing up in a bucket.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" Aya asked Souichiro.

Souichiro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave Aya and I a thumbs up. Then he went back to throwing up again. The bucket was almost half full…yuck.

"Awhile ago," Aya told me, "he started drinking…and when we were pretty drunk enough, we started playing games. Then suddenly, he threw up on the floor. I stood up but I slipped on his vomit." Then her face gave off a disgusted look. "I didn't know what Shiho-chan saw but when I slipped, she opened the door wide open and started teasing us that she saw it. I got pissed off and I chased her."

"Aya! I think Shiho saw the adult games you did. Why didn't you even lock the door?!"

"Sorry, I forgot." Then the both of us went in and tried to help Souichiro who was seriously drunk. He was trying to crawl his way to the bathroom.

"I'm not weak…I'm not weak…I can stand up…" Souichiro mumbled under his breath.

"We know, we know." Aya told him. "Let's just get you cleaned up, okay?"

But he was so stubborn that he struggled himself away from us. He got to walk all the way to the bathroom but eventually, he fell down and hit his blonde head on the toilet seat. I knew that I should have helped Aya and him but I just couldn't stop my self from laughing.

"Ass." I mumbled under my breath. "Damn it, Souichiro-kun. You're disgusting." Then I kept on laughing some more when he pulled himself up and sunk half of his head down the toilet where he kept on releasing more fluid from his mouth.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Hey, I saved your albino cockroach ass a while ago. Can't you say thanks?"

But I still kept on laughing. Aya shrugged at us and just cleaned her legs from Souichiro's puke. After throwing up, Souichiro went straight to the sink to wash himself. Aya got dressed and went downstairs to get a glass of water for her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," I told Souichiro as I handed him a face towel. "It was just too funny to see you like that."

"I'm going home." He muttered as he wiped his face with the towel I gave him.

"And how would you get home in that state? You're drunk."

"Then I'll go the way a drunkard goes home!"

I helped him back to Aya's room and placed him on the bed. "You're drunk, Souichiro-kun. You can't go home like that. Why won't you stay the night here? I'm sure Aya-chan would like that." I said as I picked up the empty bottles on the floor and piled them in a corner so that no one could stumble over them.

Aya came up with a glass of water and she gave it to Souichiro.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" I asked

"We're on a four day vacation." Aya answered.

After Souichiro finished his glass of water he said, "Aya, I'll go home."

Then Aya said, "W-what? But you promised me!"

"I'm in no mood for it this night…and I might make more mess if I stay here. That little girl—"

"Don't blame her," I said, cutting him off. "You should have locked the door anyway."

Then Souichiro said, "But because of that brat, I was humiliated if front of the woman I love!" Aya and I stared at him and laughed. Well, he's drunk.

"Alright, alright." Aya said. "Shut up already."

My sister and I knew that it was the alcohol that kept him talking and mumbling more nonsense.

After teasing him some more, I excused myself and went into my own room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**THE NEXT DAY**

Souichiro groaned because of the terrible head ache that he had that night. Bob and him made plans that they'd spend the rest of the afternoon together so he woke up early massaging his temples and complaining that he didn't have too much sleep last night. Shin, Mana and Shiho just left the house while Aya, Maya and Souichiro were still eating their breakfast.

Maya woke up that morning with a slight fever and she didn't feel really hungry that morning so she just kept on poking the sausage on her plate as she listened to Aya who was talking about school and her college life when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Maya said as she stood up from the table. She was expecting Mitsuomi to come this early.

"Who the fuck would ring the door bell this early?" Souichiro asked.

"Well actually, I asked someone to give me a ride to work. I think its him…so I better go now." Maya said as she took her bag. "Bye." Then she went out of the house.

Right after Maya walked out of the house, the phone rang. Aya answered it.

"Good morning," she said. "This is The Natsume Residence"

"Hi, good morning." The person at the other line said. "Is Maya awake yet?"

"Uhhm, she just went out to go to work. Do you want me to call her? I think she's still out side."

"Yes, please. I have something important to tell her."

"Wait here."

Then Aya hurriedly went outside and called Maya who was now by the gate talking to someone.

"Sister!" Aya said.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"Someone called…I think its important."

Maya looked at Mitsuomi and said, "Would you like to come inside for a while?"

"If you don't mind." He answered.

"No, no. it's fine. I'll have Aya make you some coffee."

Mitsuomi nodded and went with her inside the house. Aya went to the kitchen to make the stranger some coffee—or at least she thought that the man was a stranger. Maya asked Mitsuomi to sit by the couch then she answered the phone.

"Hi." She said. "Who's this."

"It's Kintaro." The man on the other line said. Kintaro was Maya's officemate. He's the PE teacher.

"Is there something wrong?" Maya asked.

"Well the thing is, I was asked to call you."

"Why?"

"Your brother told us that you wouldn't be going to work until Monday next week—"

"What?! No! I'm perfectly fine and—"

"Your brother also told me that no matter what you tell me, I shouldn't let you come here. He said you had flu…or he thinks that its flu. He told me that its contagious and that I shouldn't let you go to work."

"But I'm fine! I'm on—"

"And…so the faculty had a short meeting yesterday and they hired a someone to temporarily replace you until Monday. Someone's already here and he'll stay until Monday. You can't go here."

"What?! Is that even allowed? He just didn't—"

"I have to hung up now. I'll see you on Monday, get well soon." Then the line went dead.

Maya placed the receiver back on the table and faced Mitsuomi who sat beside her on the couch.

"That sounded something bad…was it serious?"  
But Maya just ignored his question and said, "Why can't Shin fuck with his own life?!"

Aya came just in time to hear what Maya said about Shin. She gave Mitsuomi his coffee and asked Maya, "What's wrong?"

"Did you know that brother called in Todou and told the faculty that I can't work until Monday?"

"He did that?"

"Is that even allowed? I'm not ill anymore." She scowled. Then she calmly faced Mitsuomi and said, "I can't go to work today…you heard my part of the conversation, right? Let's just talk here if that's ok."

"It won't be long. I have to go soon anyway." He said.

Aya went back to the kitchen now where Souichiro was.

With the loss of words, Mitsuomi and Maya stared at each other for a long time until finally, Mitsuomi said, "You've really changed a lot."

Maya smiled at him and said, "Well yeah, It's been a long time since we saw each other anyway…five years is a long time for people to change."

"I know." Then he leaned on the couch and said, "You're so mature right now…so far from that petty high school girl I met."

"Petty…?" Maya asked, feeling as if someone dumped cold water on her.

"petty and cute." He said then he laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to make you feel insecure."

"Don't worry. I already figured out a long time ago that I wasn't really important in your life."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You're the best thing that happened to me."

Maya couldn't figure out if he was telling the truth or was just sarcastic.

"Maya," he said, "Do you have a boyfriend right now?"

She only smiled at his ridiculous question and shrugged.

"Why not?" he asked. "You're really pretty. I actually feel sorry for leaving you five years ago."

"I'm just too busy with work. I don't have much time to go out dating."

"But then—" Mitsuomi stopped talking when Souichiro showed up by the door and shouted,

"FUCK YOU, TAKAYANAGI!" then he approached Maya and Mitsuomi who were at the couch. His fist was ready to strike at Mitsuomi who stood up to avoid Souichiro's punch.

"Sou…Souichiro!" Maya said.

But her words didn't stop Souichiro from punching Mitsuomi on the face.

"Shit." Mitsuomi mumbled as he stumbled down back to the couch beside Maya. His nose was bleeding. Small drops of blood trickled down on his tie—he was wearing something formal since he had a meeting to attend to later that afternoon.

Souichiro started laughing and said, "That's what you get for making Maya-san's life so—" But he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Mitsuomi punched him too and he fell on the floor, also with a bleeding nose.

"Alright, that's enough!" Maya said as she stood up from the couch to help Souichiro up. "What is wrong with you?" she asked Souichiro as she placed him on a couch across Mitsuomi.

"Didn't I promise you that I'd break his face for you if I see him?" Souichiro said.

Maya looked at him with eyes that shot past through him—so scary it was that he didn't want to say anything anymore. "I'll get some ice." She said as she scurried back to the kitchen.

She came back with two ice bags. Maya threw one into Souichiro's lap and then she turned to Mitsuomi as she sat beside him. "Come here." she told Mitsuomi.

"I'm fine. It's just my nose and—"

"No!" Maya said. "It's bleeding, Mitsuomi. Come here and I'll place some ice over it." Then she wrapped an arm to his neck and pulled him closer to him. Was it just the blood—or did he blush?

"It doesn't really hurt." He said. But Maya placed the ice bag over his nose and held it for him.

"You don't feel it bleeding?" she asked.

"No."

"I hope it's not serious…"

"It's nothing bad, Maya. I'm fine."

Souichiro just sneered at them and said, "I hope you broke your nose!"

"Souichiro-kun!" Maya said.

"Serves him right for leaving you." he said.

"He's right." Mitsuomi said. "Maybe it's my punishment."

"Of course not." Maya said. "Don't say stupid things." Then she removed her arm around his neck and said, "I'm going to get some band aids…can you hold the ice bag first?"

Mitsuomi did what she asked then she went upstairs then went down again with a first aid kit. She nursed Mitsuomi's wound with iodine solution then she carefully placed the band aid on his nose.

"It won't be much…but you have to see a doctor later." she said.

Souichiro said, "Hey Maya-san, are you really that concerned for that guy?"

"Shut up, Souichiro." Then she handed him the first aid kit and said, "clean up that wound before you make a bloody mess in my house."

"But why won't you clean my wound?"

"You have Aya don't you?"

he grumbled as he took the first aid kit on his hand and went away.

"Maya-_chan_," Mitsuomi said when Souichiro was gone, "Thank you…and I'm really sorry. I never thought that Souichiro would be that mad at me for…for going away."

"He's just a dumb ass. Don't mind him—and I have to apologize in his behalf…since I know he has too much pride to tell you that he's sorry."

"I think I deserved it."

Then suddenly, Mitsuomi's phone rang. "excuse me," he told Maya as he turned away to answer his phone.

"Hello?" he said.

Maya didn't hear much of the conversation because Mitsuomi kept his voice low that she wasn't able to understand much of what he was saying.

"Uh, yeah. Just cancel all my meetings this day…yes, except the lunch meeting. It's important…and get me an appointment…my doctor, of course…yes, please…no…yes…yes…and the last one too…ok, bye." Then he hung up.

He looked at Maya as he took the ice bag on the couch and placed it back on his nose. "My nose hurts." He said.

Maya laughed. "Good. Because if you don't feel anything, it means that it could be serious."

"Is that true?"

"Well…Mana-san used to tell me that."

He smiled at her for a while then said, "I must look so ridiculous right now…I feel stupid for letting myself getting hit. Go ahead, laugh at me."

Maya only gave him a smile and answered, "You don't look that bad"

He smiled at her—that cute smile that she used to gawk at—and said,

"I'm quite fine now…let's just continue that talk we were having."

She smiled at him too and repled,

"Oh, yeah…well its good that we're talking now because…I really wanted to ask you something…and I hope you won't mind." Then she took the liberty of sitting closer to him.

"No, I won't mind. What is it?"

"It's a stupid question and…I don't really know if…if it's really my question."

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Mitsuomi…tell me the truth, ok? I won't get mad at you, I promise…" But she trailed off again and it took her a few more seconds before she could finish her statement, "just why did you…leave me?"

awkward silence both filled them because of the expected, not so expected question. Sooner or later, both of them knew that it they would be talking about it. Maya's eyes looked at him—searching for that answer she wanted to hear.

"I had to work." He simply said.

"work?" she asked.

"My father wanted me to run our company…and he said that if I wouldn't do it, I wouldn't get any inheritance at all—I know that it was a selfish, vain choice but…I was only thinking for my future. So I'm really sorry for leaving you. I'm willing to do everything to make it up to you. Let's be friends…and I'll do my best to make you happy."

Maya just nodded and didn't say anything. So Mitsuomi said, "I felt…quite guilty when I left for China—"

"You went to China?"

"Yes…I was there for at least three years. I had to study and do business at the same time. I…decided that you weren't really important to me and I moved on. You know, starting over…the usual story. It's not that I don't like you anymore, Maya. I just had to move on, if you know what I mean."

"Oh. I know…" Maya replied "It seems like you're a busy man too."

"Yes…I usually have so many meetings in a day with different clients. But it's a shipping company—and it's big…so it's really stressful. But enough about me. I want to know what happened to you."

"Nothing much…I took up a course in education in college…and I'm a teacher now. But you probably know that already."

"So how does it feel to be a teacher?"

"I don't teach yet…I'm just a substitute teacher. You know, I fill up the spaces incase someone's gone. I only check paper and do quizzes…but it's fun."

"That's great. I'm glad you like it." Then Mitsuomi took a short glance at his watch and said, "uhmm…I have to leave."

"Oh…Okay." Then the two of them stood up from the couch. Maya took the ice bag in Mitsuomi's hand and she walked him to the gate.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked before he went outside.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah…maybe we could have dinner together."

"I…uhmm—" But before she could even say her answer Mitsuomi said,

"I'm sorry but I'm running late now—can I call you later?"

"Ok." He smiled at her again as he stood up from the couch. "Hey Mitsuomi," Maya mumbled before he went out.

"Hmmn?"

"I'd love to."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The cellphone shrilled somewhere deep in her dream—so loud that it woke her up in one ring.

Maya rolled over to the left side of her bed and stretched out her hand to the lamp table. "Hello?" she said in a slurry voice.

"Where are you?" asked the person at the other line.

"What?" Maya asked. "I'm sorry, c-can I just call you back." Then she hung up. The girl inhaled a deep breath and stared at the wall clock for a minute or two as she reminisced the things that she did before she got into that deep slumber three hours ago. Before she slept that long, she remembered talking to Mitsuomi about dinner…at some sushi bar at 6pm.

Maya stared at her phone and after a few more minutes, she decided to call Mitsuomi back. "Mitsuomi," she said. Her voice was no longer slurry nor did it sound or gave off a slight hint of drowsiness. "I'm sorry I'm late…But I'll be there."

There was a short pause on the other line but he managed to answer, "It's fine. I kind of reserved a table for us so—"

"Yeah, yeah…I know. I'm sorry—I'll just dress up. Don't worry I'll be there in less than 20 minutes. Please don't get mad at me." She said.

"I'm not…I was just worried."

"I will, okay? Bye." Then she hung up.

After pulling out a casual short green dress from her dresser, she got herself into a five minute shower.

'_I never thought that I'd feel worse…'_ Maya thought as she wrapped the cotton towel on her neck. _'worse than what I felt right after he left me…seeing him as a friend…it sucks the life out of me. I shouldn't see him again…I'm going to die if this keeps on happening.'_

After blow drying her hair, she tied it up in a pony tail with a white ribbon then slipped into her green dress. She picked up a gray bag from her closet and went down stairs when her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Maya, do you want me to give you a ride and—"

"No, Mitsuomi. I'm just going to take a cab…I'm on my way now anyway."

"Okay…I'll wait for you here." Then he hung up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mitsuomi was wearing something more casual when she saw him. He was far from that business man she talked to this morning—he was sipping some lemonade when approached him. He looked up and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late." Maya said. "I bet you're hungry."

"No. I was more afraid that you wouldn't bother to show up."

Maya blushed.

He pulled out a chair for her "This place is famous for the sashimi…" he said, changing the topic.

"Why won't we order?" then she grabbed the menu after sitting down. "What would you like?"

Mitsuomi sat down beside her and took the other menu beside him. They both ordered something to eat…Talking about everything that happened to them during the five years that they haven't seen each other seemed so fast that time flew and they found themselves still talking more about it until they finished their meals.

"Why won't we drink?" Mitsuomi asked. "Let's celebrate—it's been a long time since we've done that. And let's be happy for each other."

"How about sake?"

"Yes…if you don't mind."

"Okay." Then she called out to the bar tender and asked for some sake.

They never really got drunk that night and they both knew that it was to go by ten o'clock.

"Thanks for asking me to go out." Maya said as the two of them stumbled out of the sushi bar to the car park. They weren't drunk but they were drowsy as hell. The sake they drank only had a little alcohol in it but too much isn't always good.

"Are you alright?" Mitsuomi asked.

"Yeah…how about you? Can you drive?"

He gave her a sheepish smile and answered, "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure."

When they reached his car, Maya leaned on its trunk as Mitsuomi searched for his car keys in his pocket.

"I never knew that your car was a Mercedes." Maya said, pointing at the car's logo.

Mitsuomi laughed, "you used to ride it everyday and you never noticed?"

"well I wasn't really a brand conscious high school girl."

"The car's old but I love it." He said as he opened the door for her. "Here, get in."

"But you can't drive, you're too drunk"

"I'm not drunk, Maya. Let's go."

"No…let's wear it out first. I don't really feel good right now. I don't want to make a mess in your car."

So Mitsuomi closed the door and approached her. "Do you want me to get you something?"

"No…I'm quite fine."

"How about smokes?"

"No, thanks." Then she tried to stand up but only stumbled onto Mitsuomi. He took her arm and helped her steady again.

"Sorry," she said. "You can let me go now."

But he didn't let her go. "do you still have…feelings for me?" he asked.

Maya laughed at him as if he said something so ridiculous but actually, he was dead serious.

"I don't entertain such stupid questions." She answered leaning closer to him—teasing him.

But Mitsuomi kept his grip tight, his face serious. "I need your answer, Maya. Because I want to be with you. Let's be together again—like the way we used to be"

"What for?" she sharply asked back. Maya stepped away from him and stopped teasing him for a while. "so that you could leave me again?" she asked.

"No." he answered. "I won't leave you this time. I'm going to take you with me."

Maya looked at him for a minute and the alcohol seemed to disappear in her senses. "Let me go." She said. "I've had enough of this."

But of course he didn't let her go.

"Admit it, you love me too." Mitsuomi said.

"I don't!" she lied—but her words were weak. She knew that if he would keep on pressing her, she'd soon tell him the truth.

"Then why did you call me back so desperately last night? I knew I was desperate and I didn't even expect that you'd call back. Why would you talk and go out with me if—"

"Yes, Takayanagi! I am still in love with you! Does that make you a happy man now? Just leave me alone, you sonofabitch!"

"Maya, I jus—"

"How come that every time I try to forget EVERYTHING about you—everything that happened between us, I…" she trailed off and started to cry. "I realize I still love you."

"I feel the same way, Maya. Let's not kill each other with this unbearable sadness. Let's be together again and be happy like the way we were. Please, Maya…It means a lot." Then he let her go.

They stared at each other, trying to calm down from the scorching heat that burned them.

"It's not that simple, Mitsuomi" Maya mumbled, "I…I'm sorry." Then she stepped away from him again and said, "I need time to think before…before I give you a stupid answer."

He nodded "people change, Maya-chan. I understand what you mean by that…don't worry, I won't force the answer out of you right away." Then he walked and stopped until he was in front of her. "It was my fault why you came to hate me anyway. I'll accept your answer even if it's a no. And…I don't really care what your answer will be. I can't blame you, it's been five years. But…if you don't love me anymore, at least I didn't give up my feeling right away and moved on. Just tell me that you don't love me and I swear you'll never see me again."

Maya smirked and mumbled, "You fool…of course my answer would be no…" then she looked at the ground and started to release the tears she didn't even try to hold back. Mitsuomi didn't stop her from crying and only shuddered,

"That's a lie."

His words crept into her ears and echoed to her heart. He knew her better than herself.

"Mit-suo-mi-_kun_…"she uttered each syllable in between sobs. He looked at her in an agonized way as he wished that he could hold her fragile figure and comfort her. He wanted to wipe those cheeks from her tears _if only she would let him_. "I don't care about you anymore." She said. "How dare you come back after five years and tell me that you still have feelings for me?! Did you expect that I was stupid enough to accept your apology? You don't know how painful it was to wait for someone you knew would never come back! I kept on hoping…that you'd show up…" and she continued to sob.

"I had to leave you…I nee—"

"You didn't even say goodbye. You never answered my calls…you didn't even tell me why you left…you're such a fool if you think that I would still forgive you."

Mitsuomi didn't reply and just looked away. He couldn't tell her why he left her.

Maya wiped her own cheeks dry and stood up. "I hope I'll never see you again."

Then slowly, she started walking away…and Mitsuomi couldn't stop her.

The fact that she cried for him proved that she still cares about him but her words…her deep words that had hit him like a bullet made him doubt if she was crying for him or because she pitied herself for loving him. Mitsuomi never knew that he had hurt her this much.

The girl with the long silver hair walked away, doing her best to stop herself from crying; he watched her leave and disappear. He knew right then that there was no way that she would forgive him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Flashback…**_

_Shin entered the room without warning and grabbed Maya's arm. She was on the bed, reading her textbook. _

"_You have to get out sometimes!" he said. _

_She only smiled at his concern and answered, _

"_What are you talking about, brother? I need to study. I have to prepare for college and--"_

"_shut up," he said, cutting her off. "It's summer, Maya. Let's go. Leave that Physics book first."_

"_I can't!" Maya said. But Shin just took the book away from her and pulled her out of the bed._

"_Forget him. This won't do you any good, Maya-chan. It's been almost a year. He's not coming back anymore. You won't—"_

"_What makes you say that he's not coming back?! Of course he will…I told him that I'll wait for him."_

_Shin gave her sister a sympathetic look and said, "He won't come back. Mitsuomi's gone. Come out of this room and enjoy life with us. It's summer, for god's sake. Don't wear your brain down."_

_Maya nodded and gave her brother a sad smile. "I just…miss him…"_

_Shin held Maya's arm tighter and said, "if he loves you, he'll come back. You don't have to worry about his return if you're sure that he loves you."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Maya!" Mitsuomi shouted. But she didn't hear him anymore…she fell down on the asphalt not even feeling anything…

"Maya!" she heard Mitsuomi's voice somewhere…she could hear his shoes—his footsteps. Something cold wrapped her and she fell asleep.

---------------

i don't really have to say much right now. i hope you just enjoyed the fic. don't forget to review.


	16. Chapter 16

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The tragedy of life _

_is not that it ends so soon, _

_but that we wait so long to begin it._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two tiny slits gave life to Maya's face. She opened her eyes—a little at first, startled by the light then wide open when she saw the white curtains draped over the window. The place was familiar but she couldn't place it in her memory. It smelled of citrus and something musky and strong inside the room.

Her eyes darted sideways until she realized that she didn't know where she was. Maya bobbed her head out of the heavy sheets above her and rubbed her eyes as she inhaled the scent of citrus then stood up, removing two layers of warm blankets and a man's jacket which she recognized as Mitsuomi's.

"Mitsuomi…" she mumbled looking around incase he was there and she didn't see him. Suddenly, the door opened and Mitsuomi came in holding a glass of orange juice.

He was wearing his boxers and a shirt.

Maya blushed heavily when she saw that he was only wearing his underwear and when Mitsuomi noticed that she was staring at him, he said,

"I thought you were still sleeping. I need to change for work, if you don't mind"

"S-sorry…" she said quickly walking towards the door where he was. "let's talk outside." then she fled out of the room, blushing really hard.

A few minutes later, Mitsuomi came out wearing his smart suit for work. "I can explain." He began right after he got out.

"Why am I in your apartment?" Maya asked. "A-and what happened? Didn't I ask you to stay away from me last night? Why am I here?!"

"We had an argument last night then you went away. You just fainted, that's what happened. I couldn't just leave you on the street like that…so I took you home." He explained. Maya only looked at him suspiciously so he continued saying, "We were drunk and you had fever last night. I couldn't drive you all the way to your house since I was drunk too. I didn't want to be caught by the police or be in an accident."

"But you didn't call my brother! He would have taken me home."

"I was going to call—"

"Where's my phone?" Maya asked.

"What phone?"

"My cellphone! Where's my bag?"

"It could be in the car." He answered, stiffly. "I guess I should have called Shin-san earlier to get you last night."

"Well it's too late to explain now." She said. "I'm going home."

Mitsuomi looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "I know I promised you last night that I wouldn't interfere with your life anymore…so don't worry. We won't see each other again after this. I'm going to stay away and leave—for good."

"Then leave," she said, biting her lower lip. "It's what you do, anyway."

The room grew silent again right after Maya spoke.

He only walked back into his room and came out with his car keys. Maya made her way through his door before he could say another word and waited for him to follow.

They walked out of Mitsuomi's apartment and to the basement car park of the condo. He unlocked the car's doors but before Maya could get in and get her bag, Mitsuomi locked it again with his car alarm.

She gave him an annoying look and said, "unlock the door."

"No."

"Mitsuomi!"

"No." he answered firmly.

"Just let me get my phone. I'm going to talk to my brother."

He only gave her a poker face expression and shrugged.

"Let's not make things too complicated. I'm leaving and I don't want to be near you again so open the door."

"I don't see the reason why we should stay away."

"It's over, Mitsuomi! Stop talking like everything could be fixed as if it were so simple. Just open the car and I'll talk to my brother on the phone."

He obeyed and unlocked the door without another word. "Alright." he said.

Maya didn't answer. She found her bag at the passenger seat by the back and pulled out her phone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mitsuomi…**

I knew I could do nothing more because it was already too late. I did everything I could do just to convince her but it seems like there was no chance for me at all. I was the one who caused this relationship suicide.

But it's too late to blame myself now. We're through…that five years of waiting to see and talk to her were wasted.

"Maya" I said. I didn't care if she was still talking with her brother on the phone. I wanted her to listen to me. "Maya!" I said again, catching her full attention.

She said something on the phone and hung up. "What?" she asked, turning to me.

"I'm sorry."

"You told that several times already, Mitsuomi. It just won't work out anymore."

"You have to tell the truth sometimes."

I could see her biting her lip…she couldn't answer.

"Don't break up with me if you still love me."

She approached me and said, "Do you see these eyes, Mitsuomi?" she said, leaning towards me. Our eyes met and I looked at those bright jewels attached to her face. "These eyes never stopped crying after I realized that you left me."

"But didn't I tell you that I won't leave you anymore? I've thought about the things I could accomplish in life—and I want to do these things with you" I said as I took her arms in my hands. Surprisingly, she didn't ask me to take my hands off her nor did she fight back. "I'm sorry, Maya-chan. I mean it."

"I know you do." She mumbled as she looked down on the asphalt. "I still love you…so much." And her speech was blurred by sad eyes and wet cheeks. Tears continuously flowed down to her cheeks.

"Then I see no reason why we should stay away."

She didn't answer for what seemed to be a long time and she only stared at me, making me feel more nervous at each passing second.

"I'll think about it." She finally said, turning around to leave. I wanted to smile but there was no reason for me to be happy if she was crying. She glanced at me again and there was a positive look in her eyes. "Mitsuomi," she said. "Don't expect something good out of this. I'm not even sure if I can do this anymore."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where is she?!" Shin mumbled under his breath. It was a sunny Friday morning and Shin's family was eating their breakfast.

"I want more rice" Shiho said. Mana stood up from her chair to get her daughter more food. Then she turned to Shin and said,

"Don't worry too much, Anata (Anata means sweetheart…or love...it's what couples use for petnames.)"

He only nodded and asked for more rice.

"Mom and dad are coming this afternoon. We have to fetch them from the airport and if Maya's not there, they'll get upset."

Mana went back to the kitchen while shin took another bite from his toast.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maya reached for the door as quickly and quietly as she could, careful not to make a sound for her brother to hear. She passed by the living room that morning without anybody noticing or hearing her.

Or so she thought.

"Maya!" Shin almost barked her name.

"Anou?" Maya mumbled, a little scared.

"Don't talk like that. You know what I mean!" he said.

"What?"

"Were you with him again?" he asked, studying her face, looking for lies.

"What are you talking about brother? I was here the whole night…" she paused for a while and continued saying, "actually, I just woke up." Though her lie was too obvious to fall for, but she said it anyway. But before Shin could continue interrogating her any further, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Maya said, scurrying to the door before her brother could stop her. Shin decided not to scold at her since she was too old for that…but his curiosity still wanted to know what was happening between Mitsuomi and her.

Meanwhile, Maya twisted the door's knob, unaware of who was waiting for her to open the door outside. She stopped breathing the instant she saw their faces and what she could utter was a surprised, "oh."

"Maya-chan!" Mrs. Natsume greeted. "Is that you? Look how beautiful you are—oh, you've become a woman!" Maya only blushed at her mother's statement and kissed her cheek.

"Uh…thanks mom." Then she turned to her father. "Hi dad." She said, kissing his cheek too. "Since when did you arrive? I thought you were supposed to be here this afternoon."

Her mother only smiled at her "We wanted to surprise you so we took an early flight."

Maya grabbed a big suitcase from her mother's hand and they went to the living room.

"So how was China?" Maya asked. (I don't know the mother's name. here, she's called, Mrs. Natsume)

"Oh, it was wonderful. Your father needed to see some associates here in Japan so I went with him. We're staying here for a week."

"Oh, that's nice." Maya replied.

Her mother's eyes looked at her from top to bottom and said, "I know it's early so you probably just woke up but why are you wearing that dress? It's not a night dress—and it looks quite new." she asked, pointing at the wrinkled dress she was wearing. She didn't have time to change after coming from Mitsuomi's house and luckily, before she could think of another lie, Shin showed up from the kitchen. Their conversation suddenly stopped. The smiles on Mr. and Mrs. Natsume's faces temporarily vanished and were replaced by fine lines.

Not one word was uttered for no one dared to speak until Kaima Natsuem (father) spoke,

"Where is she, son?"

Shin smiled. This meant so much to him because his parents still acknowledged him as their son. Happiness was traced all over his face and he couldn't even answer his father. "Shin-kun," Kaima said again, "where's my granddaughter?"

"Oh," Shin mumbled, snapping back to reality. "I-I'm going to get her." Then he slowly walked back to the dining room.

Mrs. Natsume turned to her husband and smiled.

"Dad," Maya said, "Brother didn't tell me much but are you cool with this?"

"Of course I'm not!" he almost shouted, "But," he continued, "he is still my son…no matter what."

And then, Shin came back to the living room with Shiho in his hands.

Shiho's big eyes stared at Mr. and Mrs. Natsume and she said, "Hello."

Mrs. Natsume's grin got wider and she said, "Maya-chan, she looks exactly like you!" then she stood up from the couch and approached Shin "Hi Shiho-chan," she said, looking at Shiho. "I'm your grandmother." Then she took Shiho in her hands and made her way to Kaima. "This is your grandfather, Shiho-chan." Mrs. Natsume passed Shiho into Kaima's hands but he stopped her before she could even hand the child.

"I probably shouldn't carry her," he said. "I'm too tired." But his wife only gave him a gaze that he couldn't refuse—something that said, _'get her or else…'_ look. So Mr. Natsume took Shiho in his own hands and slowly smiled—a real smile.

Soon enough, Shiho was passed around like a little china doll but she didn't mind because she liked the attention that they were giving her. Everybody liked her anyway. Shin and Mana were really humble towards Mr. and Mrs. Natsume that they didn't have a hard time to get along with anyone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Emi punched at least a dozen numbers before she could get through the proper line. It all started by three in the afternoon when she was alone in the office doing Mitsuomi's paper work when the doors flew open and a pink haired girl went in followed by three men behind her.

Emi was too startled to talk because she thought that she locked the door—_how did they get in?_

The pink haired girl stared at Emi for a while and Emi looked at her. The top of her head was covered by a small pristine white hat, her pink bangs slightly covered her red puffy eyes and she was wearing a white dress that matched her hat.

"I want to see him." She demanded as she approached Emi by the desk.

"I'm sorry, miss. You should have set an appointment first."

"Do you not know who I am?!" she asked.

"I'm so sorry, maam. You just can't see him right now. He doesn't want to be disturbed."

"But I need to talk to him!" she scowled. She really looked pissed off right now. "If you're not going to call him, I'll bust in to his main office!"

"You can't just do—" but it was too late for Emi to finish what she was saying because the girl already ran to open Mitsuomi's door in the main office. Emi tried to stop her but one of the bodyguards of the pink haired girl only held her back.

When the pink haired girl opened the door, she only screamed in frustration. "He's NOT here!"

"I told you he doesn't want to be disturbed!" Emi said.

"Well, where is he?!"

"I don't know."

"Call him!" She shouted. "Tell him I came all the way from Taiwan just to see him!"

The bodyguard that was holding Emi back released her and Emi, with trembling hands, grabbed the phone and tried to dial Mitsuomi's number. She seemed to punch so many numbers just to get through all of Mitsuomi's lines and directly talk to him.

Finally, after more than two dozen numbers and security codes, she finally got the line ringing.

The line picked up so Emi said, "Mitsuomi-san, someone wants to see you here."

"Who is it?" Mitsuomi asked.

"I don't know…she says that she came all the way from Taiwan just to see you, sir."

"Oh, her?" he asked, not even surprised. He [paused for a while and finally said, "Tell her I'm at my house."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" A party?" Aya asked.

"Yes, dear. A party. Your father decided to have one because he wanted to see his old friends again. We've been gone for a long time…and we also have to talk to our old business associates." Mrs. Natsume said. She was telling her daughters the party that was going to take place.

"But we don't have time to plan everything if you want it on Sunday. That's a day from now!" Maya said.

"Don't worry, I dealt with everything—the planning's already done. We've already made the invitations last month and mailed it to them already. I already called caterers. The last thing we haven't done is to get the two of you some formal wear."

"We don't have to wear kimonos do we?" Aya asked. "Besides for being too long, it's also very heavy"

"It won't really be too formal." Her mother answered as she sipped more tea from her cup. "Only the family's closest friends and business associates are invited."

"How about dates—can I bring a date?" Aya asked again.

"Yes…but make sure he's going to wear a tuxedo or something formal. He has to look respectful."

Maya only giggled as she imagined Souichiro dancing with Aya in a tuxedo. She couldn't believe it. Aya turned to her sister and asked, "You were dating someone, weren't you? Are you going to invite him?"

"Who?" Maya asked

"That gut you talked to yesterday…"

"We…didn't really get along." She replied.

"Oh. He was really cute…that's too bad."

AN: (I will update ASAP. My summer class just ended and I'll have more time to do this. Hope for the next chapter next week. I'm not promising.)

Hi everyone! Well…I just remembered something. A long time ago, someone asked me of what I think about a crossover of the anime Naruto and TenTen. And something about Maya and Kakashi. I wasn't able to reply because the person didn't even have a pen name and I had no idea how to make my own reply. So to that person who asked me, I'm so sorry if you expected me to reply and I didn't answer. I actually think that a Maya and Kakashi fanfic would be cute but it may be weird since Kakashi is too old for Maya. He's 26, Maya's 18.…and also quite daring since you'll be the first one to do it…well, it'll be the first one for me. The Maya and Kakashi pairing is ok for me since I had a huge crush on kakashi. Haha. I wish you luck.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Emi watched the pink haired girl leave with her bodyguards, she felt mystified. Whoever that girl was, she was too young to be one of Mitsuomi's business partners. And why would she fly all the way from Taiwan?

She wasn't done pondering yet when the cellphone she used to call Mitsuomi a while ago rang. Emi looked at the caller ID and saw Mitsuomi's name so she answered it.

She didn't even have a chance to speak. Mitsuomi only said, "Sorry if this is all too sudden but there's a manila envelope inside my left drawer which has a document seal. I want you to get it—don't let anyone touch it except you. It is of utmost importance that you get here in less than thirty minutes. Thank you." then he hung up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**MAYA POV**

The moment I entered my sister's room, I didn't know where to begin.

Ribbons were scattered on the floor, several night gowns were on the bed, and on the mirror table, there were at least a dozen bottles of perfumes, powder cases, hair sprays—everything. Below the mirror table were a pile of shoes. Stilettos, pumps, high heels—name it.

Aya was by the mirror, ironing her hair while Souichiro was at the other side of the room sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Where did this come from?" I asked.

"Mom just came in with a few guys and they started piling the stuff here. Mom wants us to get a gown and put it on. The party will start in a few hours." Aya told me. She was wearing a dark orange dress with golden hems. Her cleavage showed a lot but I couldn't argue about that with her. Aya's hair was tied into a neat pony tail with a diamond headband. I have to admit, she looked really nice.

"How do I look?" she asked, turning around so that I could see her better.

"You look great." I said while picking up a dress which was laid on her bed. I finally chose a red one which I really liked. "What do you think of this dress?" I asked her.

It was a sleeveless red dress that had a wide neck line that would reach my shoulders making it bare if I wore it. There were silver and gold beads sewn on the straps and hems. Three huge folds were on the waist line and a huge ribbon-like design at the side. The dress was really long but it had slits that would reach my thigh. It wasn't too sexy and reveling unlike what Aya wore but it was elegant.

"It's beautiful, Onee-chan." She said. "Wear it."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Wait here." The butler said as he pressed the doorbell-like button outside the meeting room. "He's expecting you but he's talking with someone right now so it might take a while."

"It's alright. I can wait here." Emi answered.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave the folder here?"

"No. He asked me to not let anyone touch it."

"Alright then." He said. "I'll come back later." Then he went away and went to the left wing of the house.

Emi sighed as she loosened her clutch on the folder. It was her first time to be inside Mitsuomi's house and even if she knew that he was rich, she was still surprised with what she saw. She tried to behave herself and be still for a while but found it hard not to look at the stuff around her. Everything seemed so beautiful but too fragile to touch. A neat pile of marbles caught her eyes. It was on top of one of the tea tables around her but she knew better than to touch it and make a mess.

She crossed her legs for a better position on the chair but the heel of her shoe bumped the tea table and the neat pile of marbles fell and rolled into a scatter. It didn't make quite a sound but she quickly picked up all the fallen pieces to put it back together before anyone could see her. Unfortunately, one of the marbles fell off the table and rolled towards the door of the meeting room where Mitsuomi was.

Emi tried to return the marbles into a neat pile then she stood up to pick up the marble that fell—until,

"…_my fiancé!"_ Emi heard the voice of a girl from inside the meeting room. She observed that the door was ajar. Although she couldn't hear everything that they were talking about, she was instantly intrigued by the word, _'fiancé'_.

"…_And the wedding, Mitsuomi-kun."_ Emi heard again.

"…_It's impossible, Hikaru..."_ This time, the one who said this was Mitsuomi. Emi could recognize his voice.

The first words were a bit blurred but Emi still heard more, _"…pregnant with a Takayanagi!...Should be proud."_

But after hearing that, Emi decided that she had enough. It wasn't her business anyway. She was also afraid of getting caught so she took the marble and stood up. Just when she was about to do that, someone called her name.

"Isuzu-san!"

With the mention of her name, Emi suddenly jolted in surprise and she accidentally pushed the door behind her wide open. Mitsuomi and the pink haired girl he was talking to suddenly looked at the door, startled.

"Emi?" Mitsuomi said, surprised too. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing, Mitsuomi-san!" Emi said, "I was just going to pick this marble," then she held up the marble that fell from the table. "It fell and…the door opened."

The tense look on Mitsuomi's face disappeared as he said, "Did you hear anything?"

"No!" she lied. "Of course not. It was an accident, I swear."

"Ok...I believe you. Just give me the folder and go." He said. Emi went back to the chair where she left the manila envelope and handed it to Mitsuomi. "Thank you, Emi-chan. He'll show you the way out." Mitsuomi said again, pointing to the butler. It was the butler who called her name before she accidentally opened the door.

"Ok…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"No!!!" Souichiro said, "Don't go near them! They're contagious and OLD!"

"Fuck off, Souichiro." Maya said as she finished her glass of wine. "What kind of breeding did your parents give you?"

"Are you insulting my parents, you bitch?"

Aya only laughed as Maya and Souichiro exchanged cuss words and insults. They always fought over something anyway. They were talking by the outside porch where only few of the guests stayed. Most of the guests were by the garden at the back.

"It's a social party rule. Don't go near the old farts because you'll smell like them too. The oldness of the old is deadly and contagious." he said.

"Of course not, moron. That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard." Maya said.

Souichiro ignored her as he drank more wine and said, "It's too bad Bob can't come."

"Umu." Maya said. "Emi couldn't come either. She said her boss wanted her to go somewhere."

"Don't you have a date?" Souichiro asked.

"No." Maya replied.

"No date?" Aya asked. "What about that guy that went here the other day?" (She meant Mitsuomi)

"We're not in good terms right now."

Souichiro just smiled but said nothing.

The three of them continued talking and talking until Shin approached them.

"Maya-chan, Aya-chan, Mother wants us to formally introduce ourselves to father's business associate."

"Uh, Alright." Maya and Aya said in chorus. They stood up from the porch and followed Shin inside to the tea room. There was a table for eight people and the Natsume siblings knew that only the most important people were allowed to go there. Kaima Natsume was already inside talking to his so called, _'Business Associate' _His wife was outside at the garden entertaining the other guests.

"Ah, here you are." Kaima said when he saw Shin, Maya and Aya. "This is Takayanagi Dogen, he's been a friend and a good business partner for many years."

Shin, Maya, and Aya bowed down as a sign of respect. Shin said, "Good evening, Takayanagi-sama. Thank you for coming here. I'm Natsume Shin, the eldest."

"Nice to meet you, Shin-kun."

Then Maya spoke next, "I'm Natsume Maya, the second eldest. I hope you enjoy the party."

"Thank you, Maya-chan." He said.

Finally, Aya spoke the last. It was a custom to greet the most important people and give respect so even if she didn't want to do this, she knew that she had to.

"I'm Natsume Aya, the youngest. Have a great night, Takayanagi-sama."

"I will, Aya-chan. Thank you." Then he turned to Kaima and said, "You have lovely children. I want to introduce my children too but only one of my two sons was able to come. I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright." Kaima said. "Where is he?"

"I'll have someone to call him." Dogen said. "excuse me." Then he left the room for a short while. In less than a minute, he came back and with him was his son.

Maya was the least surprised because when she learned that her father's business associate was named Takayanagi, she already knew that there was this chance that she would see him tonight here.

"Mitsuomi!" Shin said when he saw his friend's face.

"Hey." Mitsuomi replied. "Nice party." He gave everyone in the room a smile and bowed down to Kaima as a sign of respect.

"Thank you for inviting us, Natsume Kaima-sama. I am Takayanagi Mitsuomi."

"You're welcome, Mitsuomi-kun." Kaima replied then he turned to Shin and asked, "So the two of you know already?"

"yes." Shin replied, "he's a college friend. Maya knows him too." Kaima looked at Maya and she nodded.

Shin and Mitsuomi talked for a while when suddenly, the music began to play outside. The sound of violins filled their ears until Dogen said,

"Mitsuomi-kun, the band's playing a romantic song. Why won't you ask one of these beautiful ladies to dance with you?"

Mitsuomi shrugged, "I brought a date with me and I promised her the first dance." Then he turned to Maya and Aya, "I'm sorry. Maybe we can dance later." Then he excused himself and left. Aya went out too because she wanted to dance with Souichiro. Maya followed her.

When they got out of the tea room, they went back to Souichiro by the outside porch.

"Let's dance." Aya said as she took Souichiro's hand and dragged him to the middle of the garden where everyone else was dancing. Maya just smiled as she watched Souichiro and her sister stumble over their own feet. But after watching them for a while, she felt lonely.

The music continued playing: _'Taadadadadaa…ta…da…da…tada…tadan…tan…tan'  
_

Maya's eyes lazily roamed around until she spotted Mitsuomi dancing with a girl. The girl was probably taller than Maya and she was really pretty. Her hair was tied into a half pony tail with hair clips made out of rubies. She wore a strapless gray dress which sparkled and her lovely frame made Maya jealous—for the first time, Maya was jealous because Mitsuomi was holding another girl.

"But what can I do?" she murmured to herself. Maya felt guilty for not wearing something more sexy so that Mitsuomi would look at her too…if only he would glance at her.

But he didn't.

He just smiled and danced with the pink haired girl until the song was over.

Aya and Souichiro went back to the porch where Maya was. They sat beside her and talked.

"You stepped on my foot seven times!" Aya complained.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." Souichiro replied. Then he looked at Maya who seemed to stare at the dancing people at the garden. "I actually feel more sorry for Maya-san." He said.

When Maya heard her name mentioned by Souichiro, she snapped out and said, "huh?"

"Don't you want to dance, Maya-san?" Souichiro asked.

"And with whom?" Maya asked.

"I don't know…your brother?"

Maya shrugged.

"Onee-san," Aya said, rubbing her sore foot, "Why won't you dance with Souichiro-kun? Just be careful because he'll step on your foot."

Maya smiled and said, "Thanks but I don't like to dance." Then the next music began to play. This one was livelier and the people dancing would exchange partners every time the music would change rhythm.

"Damn it, what is this? The 18th century?!" Souichiro mumbled, "Can't they play something else but that classical music?"

"Idiot!" Maya said, "It's called ballroom dancing."

"Exactly!" he said. "Its what old people dance."

Maya said nothing as she watched Mitsuomi let go of his partner to exchange partners with the other people that were dancing.

The three of them were silent for a while until Aya said, "Souichiro-kun, dance with my sister."

"Huh? But why?" he asked.

"Please. Look at her, she's been staring at the dancing people ever since the music began."

"But that's because she has nothing to stare at. If she had a date, she might be making out right now instead watching old people dance."

"I heard that!" Maya said.

Souichiro ignored what she said and looked at the direction to where Maya was looking until he saw Mitsuomi.

"AHA!" he said out loud. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Aya asked.

"Maya-san!" Souichiro said, "Let's dance."

"The song's about to end." Maya replied.

"Then that's better because I won't spend so much time stepping on your feet."

Souichiro took Maya's hand and dragged her to the middle of the garden.

"Cut it out, Souichiro-kun. What are you up to?"

"I saw him." He said, "I saw your boy friend. It was him you were staring at, not the people who were dancing."

Maya blushed but said, "So what if you saw him? It's not a big deal anymore—and he's not my boyfriend."

"You want to dance with him, don't you?" he asked as he slowly pushed her to the right side of the garden where Mitsuomi was.

"Souichiro!" she said. "Don't you dare—"

But it was too late for Maya to say anything because the music's rhythm suddenly changed into something faster and the people started to exchange partners from left to right.

She ended up into Mitsuomi's hands.

"Maya!" he said, quite surprised.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't really notice."

But instead of replying, he just smiled at her and took her bare shoulders into his hands. "Let's finish the song together." He mumbled, lowering his head to her ear. For a second there, she thought that he was going to kiss her.

Maya nodded and took one of his hands. He removed his other hand from her shoulders and moved it to her hips.

"Will you leave?" he asked.

"Huh? Where?" she asked. The music slowed down so the dance slowed down a bit too.

"Let's dance again." He said.

But she didn't answer. The music that was playing slowly died down into something more soft and slow. Mitsuomi distanced himself from her body closer than the normal range and said, "I'm sorry. Forget it."

Then the music stopped. Maya unwrapped her hands around Mitsuomi's shoulders and said, "Thank you for dancing with me." Then she backed away and went towards the porch. She wanted to stay there with him, or at least look back at him…but she couldn't. It was too bad that she was still in love with him.

After that dance, the dinner bell rang.

"we should head back to the tea room." Aya said.

Maya nodded and followed her sister.

Everyone else went to the tables at the garden. It was accustomed that only the family and the most important people would eat at the tea room.

Natsume Kaima sat at the head of the table and opposite to him was Takayanagi Dogen. At Kaima's right is his wife and son, Shin Natsume. Next to Shin was Aya.

At the left side of the table was Maya and then Takayanagi Mitsuomi then an empty seat and Dogen.

If Takayanagi Masataka came, he would have the seat beside Mitsuomi but since he wasn't there, it was Mitsuomi's date, Shinju Hikaru, who took the seat.

Kuzunoha Mana couldn't sit there yet because Shin and she were not yet formally married.

When everyone was seated, Hikaru introduced herself. "Good evening everyone. I am Shinju Hikaru, daughter of Shinju Kawabe. (Shinju Kawabe is one of Kaima and Dogen's business partners. This makes Hikaru an important person.)" Maya recognized her as the girl who danced with Mitsuomi earlier.

A twelve course dinner was served but after the eighth, Maya felt full already. She asked to be excused from the meal and grabbed a glass of champagne before leaving the room.

She left the tea house and decided to go back to the garden and listen to the music. Everyone was talking and eating and having fun. Everyone except her.

She sighed while looking for a quiet place to sit and drink her champagne in peace. Maya stopped at the back of the garden where the garden rocks were arranged like tables and chairs. She decided that it was the best place to stay so she sat on one of the garden rocks and listened to the wind and brass instruments.

"_You're very unusual."_ Maya heard someone say. She looked around but didn't see anybody.

"_But it's beautiful."_ Maya heard again. There were other people that were near her talking. She didn't know where they are but she could hear them.

"_What do you think?"_ a female voice asked.

"_I didn't really spend my whole life doing things like this. It used to be different."_ A guy said.

Maya stood up from the garden rock and heard the voices louder. She now recognized where it came from and that it was Mitsuomi who was speaking. The other person might be his date. She decided to take a peek to see what they were talking now that she knew where they were. Maya knew that eavesdropping and spying was bad but she wanted to satisfy her curiosity. She moved into the bushes with caution because she didn't want to tear her dress. She moved forward until she finally saw them sitting on one of the garden rocks.

"_Hikaru,"_ Mitsuomi said. _"I hope you won't mind but can you please get me some champagne?"_

"_Of course, Mitsuomi-kun."_ She said then she stood up and made her way back to the tables.

Maya decided to go back to the tables too to refill her glass because it was already almost empty. She carefully stepped back away from the bushes but noticed that a small twig caught her hem. She pulled it off warily so that it wouldn't tear.

She looked back to where Mitsuomi was but didn't see him anymore.

"What are you doing?" the sudden voice made her jump. She turned around and saw Mitsuomi standing in front of her.

"Me? I was just…relaxing…and drinking." She lied.

"Between bushes? I don't think so." He said, taking her hand to help her get off the bushes.

"Thank you." She said when she got through the other side.

"So what were you doing?" he asked.

"Who is she?" she asked too.

"Who?"

"Your date! Who is she?"

"Hikaru-chan?"

"Chan…? You're calling her Hikaru-chan?"

"Yes but there's—"

"We just broke up and you already have someone to replace me?"

"What are you talking about, Maya? Of course not! She's just my date."

"But she's—"

"Are you jealous?!"

"NO!" she said. "Of course not! Well…maybe but just a little."

"You were never replaced. She's just my date, Ok?"

"Don't go near her too much." She mumbled. "And don't smile at her too often!"

"But I thought you didn't care…You said so yourself."

"Well…Well I take it back! I care, Mitsuomi…" Maya said, her face now red with embarrassment. "I know what I said—and I'm taking it back."

"Alright, if you say so." He said, laughing. He went towards her and said, "I hope you're serious."

"Yes, I am." She paused for a while and mumbled, "I thought about the things you said…and I find it difficult to decide if I should be your girlfriend again. But after thinking everything all over, I finally made a decision."

Mitsuomi stopped laughing and felt that she was serious. Her decision could change their lives.

"Maya…I shall ask you again. I see no reason why we should stay away just because I left you five years ago. What's important is that I love you and I returned. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will if you forgive me for being such a bitch."

He smiled and kissed her cheek too. He wanted to hug her but she pushed herself away from him before he could even make his move. She went back to the garden rock and sat there. "you can leave me now."

But before Mitsuomi could answer, he heard his voice being called. "Mitsuomi-kun? Where are you?" the voice came from the other side of the bush. It was probably Hikaru with more champagne.

"I'm here!" Mitsuomi shouted. "Wait there." He waved at Maya and jumped on the bushes.

"Where have you been?" Hikaru asked. "Mitsuomi-kun, I was talking with Mrs. Natsume." She said.

"Hi Mitsuomi-kun." Mrs. Natsume said. She was right behind Hikaru. "What were you doing with the bushes?"

"Oh." Mitsuomi said. "I was talking with Maya. She's right there" then he pointed at the other side.

Mrs. Natsume went towards the bushes where Mitsuomi was and called out Maya's name.

And since Maya could here them from the other side, she replied. "Yeah, I'm here." She said. She stood up from the garden rock again and passed through the bushes.

"Be careful." Mitsuomi said when she started to go through the thick bushes again. "there's a big twig right there."

"Yeah, I'll—" she said before she slipped and stumbled. "Ahh!" she was about to fall down on the grass if Mitsuomi didn't hold her. Mitsuomi helped her out of the bushes again. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Mitsuomi-kun," Hikaru said. "Mr. Natsume's speech is about to start. We have to go back to the tables now."

Maya scowled at Hikaru and said, "Mitsuomi, I think I left my glass of champagne at the other side. Can you help me get it?"

"Uhm, sure." He said then he jumped on the bush again and returned with Maya's glass.

The people by the tables started clapping. "Dad's about to make the speech." Maya said then she took her mother's arm and waved at Mitsuomi and Hikaru.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"…_And to my dear friends and family, good evening. I hope you had a nice night…"_ Mr. Kaima said. His speech wasn't really long. _"…Thank you and goodnight."_

Everyone clapped. There were other people who made a speech too then the people toasted and cheered until it was time to go.

The girls kissed and hugged while the men shook hands and bowed.

Maya, Aya, and Souichiro were still at the porch finishing a bottle of red wine.

Souihciro was talking about his chemistry class when Mitsuomi came out from one of the sliding doors behind them.

"Maya." He said. Mitsuomi startled the three of them since no one passed towards them for a long time.

"Mitsuomi" Maya mumbled, looking at him. "Why are you still here?"

Souichiro and Aya looked at Mitsuomi with a puzzled expression too.

"Is there something wrong, Mitsuomi?" Maya asked. She stood up from the porch and approached him. The two of them went inside the house and Mitsuomi said,

"We've known each other for a long time…and we've been together for more than five years. I know that those years weren't really too pleasant but even though we've been through a lot, we still love each other."

"That's true." Maya said. "But…what are you talking about?"

"I love you." he said again. "And I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You want me to…" She trailed off when Mitsuomi took a small box out of his pocket. But before he could open it Maya said, "Me? Mitsuomi…I don't…" she found herself speechless again. "I'm not really sure of what to say." She mumbled.

Mitsuomi's face looked at her with troubled eyes. "Don't you want to marry me?" he asked, opening the small box in front of Maya.

"Marry you…" she mumbled as she looked at the box he opened. There was a diamond ring inside.

She was about to try to open her mouth and say something but he closed the box before she could even utter a sound. "I must have surprised you a lot." He said.  
Maya took her eyes off the closed box and returned to Mitsuomi's eyes. She felt the tears coming down to her cheek as she reached out to touch him…trying to say something.

Unfortunately, nothing came out.

"I'm sorry." he said when she didn't reply. "I should have known that you wouldn't want to get married with—"

"I want to marry you." she said, clasping him tighter. "But not yet. I'm confused, Mi-kun." She never had the chance to call him _Mi-kun_ for five years until tonight.

"I understand." He replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He took her hand and handed the small box to her. "Keep this. Think about my proposal carefully."

He removed her from his hands and said, "I should leave now." Then he walked away.

"Mitsuomi, wait!" Maya called out. She went towards him to reach and grab his shoulders. Mitsuomi bent down to reach her and savored her kiss with his lips.

Maya moaned.

She sank deeper into his mouth, pressing his tongue. The box that she held fell on the floor when she pulled Mitsuomi even lower so that they would arrive at the same height.

"Forgive me, Maya." He said. "I promise I won't leave you again."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I wasn't sure with what to write to end this chapter so I made Mitsuomi say, "will you marry me?" I didn't really plan to make him say that this early but it had to come out sooner or later. So what do you think? Please REVIEW!!! :D

Thanks for reading.

I've been working on a new fic in Tenjho Tenge and although it isn't published yet, I'd like to thank WariorAirbender for helping me.

habang sinusulat ko ito, yun yung time na nararamdaman kong gusto ko nang umiyak kasi kasumpasumpa na yung grammar ko. Haha. :D


	18. Chapter 18

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Maya…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It's been a while to have this strange feeling bouncing all over my body. I tried to juggle the ring box in my hands to make sure that this was really happening. The box wasn't even opened ever since Mitsuomi opened it for me. I've only seen it for ten seconds but I could remember every detail. The large diamond at the center and the bits of smaller sparkling stones around it. The zigzag and curly golden designs…it was just too magical to be true.

"Maya-chan!" the startling voice almost made me jump. "Open the door, Maya-chan."

It was mother's voice. I used to listen to her calling my name when I was still a little girl but that was decades ago. Whenever I would hear her call me, I would slightly look back just to make sure that she was really calling me. I guess I'll never get used to her voice again.

"Umu. I'm coming." I replied. I placed the box that Mitsuomi gave me under my pillow and stood up from the bed. When I walked towards the door, I felt like floating. I wanted to tell mother that Mitsuomi asked me to marry him.

"Hurry up, Maya-chan." She said.

I unbolted the lock and said, "come in."

"I have news for you." She said as she came in. I was surprised to see that father was behind her.

"What news?" I asked as I led them to my bed so that we could sit.

"We're leaving on Wednesday and we want you to come with us." Father said.

"Wednesday?" I repeated. That news took me by surprise. "What do you mean I'm coming with you? I can't just leave on Wednesday."

"We couldn't take Shin because he has a family now. Aya's still in college." Mother said, "You have a job…but life in China will be better. We can give you a job there and you'll earn ten times better than your current job. Think about it, Maya-chan. You'll live with us, you'll have a good job…it'll be great."

"You mean…China?"

"Yes. Isn't it great? We can all live together again. When Aya's already finished with college, we'll send her there too."

"But mother…I can't just leave on Wednesday." I said. My mother and father looked at each other.  
"But you must." Mother said. "It's a wonderful opportunity."

"I have a job. I can't just board a plane and leave!"

"You have to come with us." My father said firmly. "or we'll force you to."

"I can't leave…" I trailed off, thinking how to say the news properly. "Mitsuomi proposed to me awhile ago. I agreed and we're getting married." I felt sorry that I told this wonderful news to them like this. It was almost one o'clock and this was not how I imagined telling them that I wanted to get married.

"Takayanagi Mitsuomi?!" my father asked. His eyebrows crossed as he said Mitsuomi's name.

I nodded. I wanted to smile but something with father's expression told me that it was wrong to even twitch my mouth to something more like a smile.  
"You can't marry him!" father said. "I forbid it!"

It took me awhile to register what he said in my mind. "Are you serious?" I blurted out. I looked at my dad and said, "Isn't Mitsuomi's father your business partner? You and mom should be happy—"

"I don't care if he's Dogen's son! You're not going to marry Mitsuomi and we're taking you to China this Wednesday. I want you to give us your passport so that we could issue it to the Chinese embassy."

"But father!" I said. "Don't do this! I have a fiancé! If I'm going to China now, I won't be—"

"Enough of this, Maya-chan!" he said. "I thought you were better than Shin. I thought that you were a better woman! I forbid you to marry that man. You are not allowed to see him again and this decision is final!" he stood up from my bed and said, "Give me the ring!"

"No! The ring is mine. Mitsuomi gave it to me. You can't just take it away!" I looked at my mom for help but it looked like she wanted me to do what my father wanted. I was utterly confused…and scared. What would happen to me now? And what was wrong with Mitsuomi?

"Give it to him, Maya-chan." Mother said. "It's for your own good, love."

I stared at their faces and cried, "I love him, please don't do this."

"Just give me the ring and we could all forget that this ever happened in the morning." Father said.

"Do you think I could just forget about this?" I asked. I knew that I was being disrespectful but I had to let them know what I felt.

"We don't want you to marry yet, Maya-chan." Mother said.

"I understand that, mom." I said. "But this doesn't really mean that I'll marry him tomorrow. You won't lose me yet. And what's your problem with Mitsuomi?!"

"You don't get it, do you?!" father said. "I don't care who you marry as long as it isn't that Takayanagi Mitsuomi. I don't want you to see him anymore. Now, be a good girl and give me your engagement ring. I'll return it to Mitsuomi."

"Do it." My mother said. "Give us the ring."

"Not until you tell me why you don't approve."

"He's not worth it. He'll only bring trouble and pain to you." Father said. "And I told you, Maya-chan. I don't want you to end up like your brother."

I wiped the tears on my cheeks and reached for the box under my pillow. Father snatched it from my hand and left my room.

"You've done a good thing, Maya-chan." Mother said.

I looked at her with more tears in my eyes. "Why don't you like Mitsuomi? What's the problem?!"

"We just don't want your life to be like your brother's life. Your father just wants to protect you, Maya-chan. You really made him mad for accepting that ring from Mitsuomi-kun. You should know that you're too young to marry. This is a very big decision…it's one of those things where yes and no means something big. Maybe even everything."

I couldn't understand what mother was saying. Why was she on father's side? Can't she see that I love Mitsuomi? Why didn't she stop father from taking the ring?

"What kind of mother are you?" I asked. I know I wasn't supposed to say anything like that but I was outraged. Why did she sit there doing nothing? Didn't she see that I was hurt? Isn't that mothers are supposed to support their children? Isn't it that she was supposed to comfort me now that father has forbid me to see Mitsuomi? Why was she making me feel so guilty?

"What kind of mother are you?" I asked again. "Do you have to obey everything that father says? Why didn't you say anything when he took the ring Mitsuomi gave me? You're my mother. You should know how it feels to lose something you love!"

"I was just thinking about your future, Maya-chan." She said, "You may be confused right now but you'll thank us someday. We just want to prot—"

"Enough of this protecting crap!" I shouted. She was appalled to hear that I actually told the word crap. "You think that you know the best for me…but this is my life! I want to marry Mitsuomi. Why are you stopping me?"

"As much as I would love to let you love him, I can't. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to China." I said. "I'll stay here with brother."

"No." mother said. "You'll come with us. It's what your father wants." Of course I couldn't tell my mother that she was acting like a loyal bitch for my father. Why was she so obliged to follow everything that my father wanted? "Go ahead and do what dad's telling you to do." I said. "You were never a mother to me. You loved father more than you loved your children. You even went to China with him. You didn't even think about us here in Japan. Didn't you even think how miserable our lives were because we didn't have a mother around? You always wanted to be around dad. Never around us."

"You don't know what you're saying!" she said. Mother stood up too and walked out of the room.

I cried.

Of course I cried. I couldn't help it. It seemed like I was carrying a small world behind my back and it got larger and larger until it was too heavy and I couldn't carry it anymore.

I felt crushed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mitsuomi…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was almost twelve thirty when I got back to my apartment. Nami (dog) even ran towards the door when she heard my footsteps. She's an old dog now and I'm glad she's still alive. She's kept me company for nearly seven years.

"That's a big dog." Hikaru said when she entered the apartment. "How old is it?"

"About seven." I mumbled. "She has diabetes…but I hope she'll still be with me for more years."

"I didn't know that dogs could get diabetes." She said, giggling.

"They do if you don't give them the right food."

Hikaru sat on the couch and said, "where's your brother?"

"at home." I replied. "this is my apartment. We don't live together."

She said nothing anymore. I was still sitting on the carpet patting Nami.

"Mitsuomi-kun," she said. "I need a shower."

I stood up and led her to my room. "Here, get this." I said as I took a clean white towel from my closet and handed it to her. "The bathroom's over there." Then I pointed the bathroom door outside the room.

"Thanks." She said.

I went back to the living room and turned the television on. I peacefully watched a show for at least thirty minutes until I felt something wet dripping on my nose. I looked up and saw Hikaru. She took my head with her damp hands and kissed my nose. "I'm ready." She whispered as she slid her hands to my temples.

"A little horny, are you?" I asked.

She smiled and went in front of me. "You don't know how much."

How many times has this happened to us? She would say that she would like to take a shower, I'll give her a towel and she comes out of the bathroom dripping wet and naked. She never used the towel anyway.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm too tired for this."

She laughed and sat beside me on the couch. "Oh, really? This is the first time you said that." Then she leaned towards me and grabbed my hand towards her breasts, teasing me.

"We're getting married in two years. You have to get used to this." she mumbled.

I smiled. "I didn't give you any ring yet."

She dropped my hand and pouted. "But everybody knows that I'm your fiancé."

"But you don't have the ring."

"True. But that's because you didn't give it to me yet."

"Hikaru-chan…" I mumbled. I looked at her eyes. There was always something there that I could never explain. "I can't give you the ring."

"It's Ok, Mitsuomi-kun. You can take your time. I know you're a bit shy and—"

"I'm already engaged to someone else." I said. "I can't marry you."

"What are you talking about, Mitsuomi-kun?" she asked. "We're supposed to marry each other. It's a joke, right?"

"I'm afraid it's not." I replied. I grabbed her hands and looked at her eyes again. "We don't love each other. It's forced marriage, Hikaru-chan."

"But we've been together for almost two years. I love you, Mitsuomi-kun! Why didn't you tell this earlier?!" she shouted.

"Don't lie to me, Hikaru-chan. We both know that you never loved me anyway."

"Of course I did, Mitsuomi-kun." Hikaru replied. But I knew that she was lying. We never liked each other anyway.

"Hikaru, I'm really tired. Just go."

She stared at me and cried. I felt sorry for saying something so mean but I didn't want to lie to her anymore. Without a word she stood up from the couch and grabbed the towel I gave her to cover her cold body. For once, she used the towel. She got dressed within five minutes and ran out of my apartment. I didn't even hear her say good bye.

I sighed. It was better this way.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The continuous rapping on the front door and Nami's loud barks woke Mitsuomi up. It was almost three in the morning. He moved towards the living room with caution and heard the knocking sound louder.

"Mitsuomi!"

He recognized the voice right away and opened the door. She was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. What surprised him were the two bags that she carried.

"Hi." Maya said. "I'm sorry for waking you up so early…but can I live here?"

The question took him by surprise. "Y-yes." He stuttered. "B-but what are you…what are you doing here?"

"I ran away." She mumbled as he let her in his apartment.

"Ran away?" he repeated. "Why?"

"It's complicated." She mumbled. "Mitsuomi, I haven't slept yet and I'm really tired…" then she sat on the couch and leaned on the arm support.

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Uhm…sort of. I'll explain tomorrow. I just wanna sleep right now." She said.

Mitsuomi took her bags and placed them inside his room. "We can sleep on my bed."

Maya sat up again from the couch and yawned. "I can sleep here. Don't worry about me."

"No." he said, sitting beside her. "I'll sleep here. The couch isn't really that comfortable."

But Maya didn't reply.

"Maya, I'm sure you'll find the bed better. I can sleep here. It's three in the morning, we should…" Mitsuomi trailed off when he noticed that Maya wasn't listening to him anymore. She was already sleeping.

He grinned and took her arm, pulling her closer. She stirred a bit and mumbled something but it was too blurred for Mitsuomi to understand. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the other arm around her thighs. He carried her to his room and laid her on his bed then yawned and went to sleep.

When morning came, Maya found herself waking up with the powerful aroma of coffee. "That smells good." She mumbled.

"Wake up." She heard Mitsuomi say. "I made you breakfast."

Maya quickly opened her eyes and saw a tray on her lap. "Hey, why am I on the bed?"

Mitsuomi was smiling at her. "I couldn't let my guest sleep on the couch."

Maya smiled back. She always liked that confident smile Mitsuomi gave her.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"Fine." She answered, taking the mug of coffee on her breakfast tray. "Did you make this?" she asked, pointing at the half burnt omelette on her plate.

"Yes. I wanted to make something special but something went wrong with the egg."

"To think that you lived alone for many years…burning your food like this all the time…how did you ever survive?"

He smiled again. "I'm sorry. I wanted to repeat it but I was so eager to wake you up."

"why?" she asked, gulping her omelette. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Of course." He said. "A lot, actually."

"I…I know you're wondering why I'm here. And I'm sorry for crashing but it's just because Emi-chan wouldn't keep me in her house and—"

"I know why you're here." He said.

"You do?"

"But Maya, I want you to go home. It's not that I don't like it having you here…I just don't want your parents to think that we've run off."

"I…I don't think I can go home anymore." She mumbled. "It's been a real mess since last night."

"I'm sorry…but you have to tell me what happened last night."

"Uhh…I sort of...well, I ran away. Because my parents want me to go to China—they want me to live with them there!"

"But that's alright because I can follow you to China. We can get married there if your parents want it that way. You shouldn't have run away."

"It's my father." She said. "He doesn't like you. He kept on saying that marriage at my age would only destroy my future. He doesn't want us to get married."

"Then is this why he sent me this?" Mitsuomi asked, taking a small box from his pocket.

"The ring!" Maya gasped. "But how did you get it?"

"It arrived last night. Maya-chan, I believe that there's a deeper reason why he doesn't want us to get married. When I first saw that the ring was sent back, I thought that you changed your mind and decided to refuse my proposal…so I was really surprised to see you at my doorstep last night."

"Father had sent it back…but…but I love you, Mitsuomi. I want to get married."

Mitsuomi didn't answer her statement but he looked at her and smiled. Maya's eyes got bigger as she looked back at Mitsuomi.

"Maya," He said. "Since the ring came back, I've been thinking…"

"No! You can't take your proposal back! I won't allow it." She cried.

"But it's the only way! If your parents don't like me then we should stop this. It'll be hard for the both of us. If you really want the two of us to get married, I suggest that you go home and talk to your parents."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**MAYA…**

Of course I listened to him. That's why I'm here.

"How could you act like a common whore?" father mumbled bitterly. It was only a mumble but it felt something more of a shout or a yell or a roar. Shit, why did I even listen to Mitsuomi?

I promised Mitsuomi that I would talk with them but I had no intention to stay at our house that day. I didn't care what this counseling would bear—I'm going to marry Mitsuomi and nobody's stopping me from doing it. I was pretty convinced that I was certainly prepared for anything. But of course, I was wrong.

The unfamiliar silence filled the tea room again as my father sat down. I tried to be very brave…but I was still scared. Their faces looked really mad and I couldn't bear to look at them in shame. The tatami mat was the only thing that looked pleasant to me in that room that moment.

"So you want to know why I won't let you get married to that man, huh?" father asked. Mother looked at me with piercing eyes as I nodded.

"Your mother and I intended to keep this a secret to Aya and you…but if you really want to know, then so be it."

"What—" I was saying but father had interrupted me and shouted,

"I did not give you the permission to speak!" I instantly closed my mouth and refrained from making any sound. "Look at your mother!" he said. "She used to be so free spirited like you until she pushed too far. She literally destroyed her life! You should know better, Maya. Learn to listen to us."

"You mean mother?" I asked, looking at my mother. "But what do you mean? Is there something that—"

"You do not ask when you are told to ask, Maya." Father hissed. "But your questions will not go unanswered. Haven't you ever wondered where all our money came from?"

"Uhhh…your business in China?"

"What kind of business?"

"Engineering…?"

"Of what?"

"I don't really know…"

"Of ships. I design Dogen's company ships."

"Then why won't you let me marry Mitsuomi? If it's our property you're worried about, Mitsuomi's rich. Money won't be a problem and—"

"It's not the property we're worried about, Maya-chan. It's you." He said. Their terrifying gazes looked softer for a while.

"But what—" I was saying when Mother interrupted me by saying,

"Maya-chan," she said. "The world is like the yin and the yang—two sides of a balanced circle. People like you still belong to the yang side of this circle but marrying Mitsuomi would mean that you would transpose to the yin side!"

"Huh? This has nothing to do with marriage!"

"It has everything to do with your marriage, Maya!" she said. "Please, you must understand. I don't want your life to be like mine!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I said.

Father said, "Then it's time you know." He stopped talking for a while then said, "When I was still a young man, I met Dogen. We became good friends and he hired me in his company thirty five years ago. Then one day, we met somebody. He offered Dogen more money and he took it to raise our company's funds. But of course, there was a price."

"What was the price?" I asked. I couldn't see how this was related to marrying Mitsuomi but I had the feeling that this was something really important.

"We had to sell drugs and illegal weapons." He said. I have to admit, I wasn't ready to hear that. "We joined the black market and in return, we got more money. Dogen's shipping company got richer and he became more powerful. He assigned me to design compartments in the ships where the illegal stuff would be hidden so that the marines wouldn't detect it."

"What do you mean by that? Is this something you made up so that—"

"It's true." Mother said. "We didn't you to marry Mitsuomi because it has a price. Mitsuomi's the next owner of that shipping company and we're sure that he knows everything about the illegal trade that his father is doing. Getting intimate with someone involved will only get you in trouble. Hired militias, assassins…they'll look for you. Your children won't be able to go to school unless you separate them from your lives. You see, Maya-chan. Your father and I just wanted to protect our children because we don't want you to get involved in this mess we made. We dreamt of a better future for you so we left you here in Japan and we went to China. We just didn't want you be involved and get killed."

"Weapons? Drugs? Assassins? You're serious with this? Then if it's such a big problem, why won't you tell the authorities about this?"

"It's a big organization, Maya. We're already a part of the black market for more than thirty years. The company provides resources and weapons for terrorists, private groups, the Yakuza, the Mafia, even the government of some countries." Father said. "So if you're going to marry that man, protecting your identity would only go to waste."

I stared at my parents and understood them for the first time. I had no idea what life they had in China—and to think that they earned money by selling illegal stuff made me really confused. I had to think how many guns and bombs and bio-weapons, and drugs have they sold. I had to think how many war freaks and narcotics they have provided with such resources…I had to think how many people were involved. For the first time since Mitsuomi proposed, I forgot about him. I felt that this family issue was more serious. I had to make a choice for myself.

Would I want to marry Mitsuomi and be a part of this treacherous lifestyle and leave my loved ones so that they wouldn't be killed? Or would I just stay here in Japan and find another guy who had a normal family and a normal job?

"It's what I've been trying to tell you." Father said. "There were many times when your mother would cry because she misses you. But we couldn't see you of course. Or else you might get killed. We just don't want you to be in pain and suffering like the same fate we have right now."

I couldn't answer them. When I came here one hour ago, I was determined to marry Mitsuomi whatever the outcome of this talk would be. But now that I heard my parents…I'm not sure what to do.

"We're leaving on Wednesday, Maya." Mother said. "We're staying in a safe place in China now and we're pretty confident that no one will try to kill us there. It's safer…we just want you to come with us, Maya-chan."

"I'm sorry." I told them. "I'll still think about this."

I wanted to talk to Mitsuomi right away and I wanted to ask me if everything that my parents told me were true.

"And besides," mother said. "we couldn't let Mitsuomi take advantage of you. He's already arranged to marry Shinju Hikaru."

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**AN:**

Right now, I'm afraid that I won't be able to update really fast because I have to get ready for college(it's still a year away). I need more time for my studies so I may update late every month or once in every two months. It'll be really slow but I'll promise to finish it. I have nothing against China, by the way. It just so happened that when I searched illegal drugs, China came up. So I'm sorry if there's anyone who I might offend.

Tell me what you think by clicking that **Review this story/chapter** button below…please? :D  
Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Mitsuomi…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I came home that night with heavy eyes and a gloomy expression painted on my face. I slowly breathed out all my anxieties and tried to relax…but I couldn't.

"Hi Mitsuomi-kun" Maya said when I entered. I greeted her back and licked my dry lips. "You look tired." She said.

It was true.

"I'm fine." I said. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"Not yet." She shrugged.

I looked at the wall clock and dropped my bag on the sofa beside Maya. She went forward and kissed my cheek.

"I love you." She said.

I smiled and replied, "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, "are you ok?"

"Yes." I lied. "Do you want to eat outside? I know a good place." I unwarily changed the topic and she didn't seem to notice.

She kissed my cheek again and smiled too. That smile made me feel better so I wrapped my arms around her.

She blushed—and surprisingly, I still felt astonished when she blushed when I hugged her.

But it didn't last long because she pulled away towards the rack to take her coat.

"will you take Nami?" she asked.

"No" I said as I went to the kitchen counter to get a can of dog food. "She's not allowed to go inside the restaurant."

I took the can opener and swiftly twisted the lever. The low fat beef flavored sludge slightly spilled as I transferred it to Nami's food bowl.

Maya watched me as she stood by the Kitchen table with her arms across her chest.

I decided to break our stillness and asked her a question.

"So how did the talk with your parents go?"

Maya only sighed. "It was…I dunno…" she trailed off. Her hanging sentence caught my attention so I looked at her eyes. She seemed to notice that I wanted to hear the rest of what she was saying so she continued speaking. "I guess everything got too complicated, Mitsuomi."

I was anxious to know what her parents told her about me. Did they tell her the truth—that I'm a son of a corrupted man who destroys people's lives and that I would someday be like him?

I called Nami's name as I fixed her food bowl by her corner under the counter. The dog hurriedly responded to my call and pigged in to its food with content.

"You don't really look ok." Maya said again. "I should at least know if something bad happened to you today. Maybe I can help…?"

I was touched by her thoughtfulness. "It's the proposal." I said. "I don't think that we can't get married if your parents don't approve."

Her gaze softened when I mentioned the wedding proposal. Her eyes started to look glassy again as if she was about to cry.

"Do you really love me, Mitsuomi?" she asked.

"Of course." I said. "Why would you ask that?"

"Then why won't you tell me everything?" she asked "Why do you have to lie?"

Maya's cheeks now glittered with tears. I stepped forward and felt a sense of guilt in me. Why did I lie?

"How much do you know?" I asked.

"I don't know." She answered. "I'm so confused! Please tell me it isn't true—you're not involved with anything illegal, are you?"

I wanted to lie but I couldn't tell her that this wasn't true.

"I just don't want you to get involved with this bullshit I'm dealing with right now. You'll get hurt and I'm sorry to cause so much trouble in your life." I explained.

Before I came home that night, I already prepared myself of what was about to happen. I knew that Maya would ask me these questions about my connection to these illegitimate transactions. I already prepared myself for the worst—even if the worst thing was to break up with her.

"So is it true? Are you really involved with this illegal thing?"

I stared at her anxious face for at least five seconds until it uttered, "yes."

"Shit." She said out loud. "Damn it, how could you do this, Mitsuomi?"

"If you're upset and you want to break up with me then that's fine."

"Break up with you?" she said. "But you just asked me to marry you yesterday and you want a break up?"

I sensed her voice vaguely getting tensed and noticed that her eyes were slightly giving off more tears—and it wasn't the first time I saw that. What will happen to those promises I want to fulfill?

"It's for your safety." I said.

"That's what my parents tried to tell me the whole day. But I know that it doesn't matter anymore because I already know about it." Her eyes gave me a piercing gaze and she said, "Please tell me everything. Don't lie to me anymore. If our relationship is just a joke for you then you'd better tell me because…because this is really serious for me."

I took her hands and clasped them in mine. "It's not a joke." I said, "and I'm sorry."

She tilted her head and gave me space for a kiss on the lips. Our passions got more intimate and heavier as the kiss got longer and firmer.

She ended it with a drawback and a slight flick of her tongue to my upper lip just when I wanted more.

"I won't lie anymore." I whispered.

"Thank you, Mitsuomi-kun." She replied. I felt her hand slithering up to my left arm, caressing me but she was still crying.

"And I'll marry you." I said. "I promise."

She smiled and laid her head on my chest. "And you'll tell me everything?" she asked.

"Yes, everything."

She touched her tear stained cheeks and tried to wipe them off from her eyes as I lightly kissed her chin.

She reached up again for my convenience and leaned on my shoulders for support. I twitched a small smile and lowered my back so that we could kiss each other properly because I was too tall for her.

We slowly pulled ourselves closer and leaned by the fridge which was just beside Maya. She positioned her hands on my belt, quickly unbuckling its small metal clasps. I was already so aroused that my pants started to feel tighter all of a sudden.

She broke the kiss again and looked down at my torso down to where her hands were and giggled at my arousal. I quickly grabbed her chin and leveled her face to mine.

"I don't have protection." I mumbled. "don't push it."

But she didn't listen to me and knew that she could easily manipulate me by taking off some clothes.

I felt my black leather belt slithering around my waist and heard it land on the kitchen floor. She opened the only button on my pants and pulled my zipper down.

"Aren't you a virgin?" I asked, smiling at her with wild thoughts in my aroused mind. "How come you already know so much about this?" I teased.

She nodded but didn't answer. My little friend was already standing up, prepared to get loose from the thin cotton fabric that held it. But to my disappointment, she left it hanging.

Instead of further going down, her caresses went up to my abdomen.

Maya removed my shirt buttons one by one, starting from the bottom.

I wanted to laugh at myself for letting her do these moves. I actually felt that I was the one acting like a virgin.

Finally, all the eight buttons of my shirt were parted and she glided her hands around my naked torso into a tight, sexy clasp.

Maya was wearing gartered shorts so it was easy for me to slid my hands to her legs and pull her shorts down. I noticed her hands become cold when she felt my hands against her back, caressing the soft cute lumps. Her shorts fell beside my pants.

"Mitsuomi, we're in the kitchen." She reminded when I took two of my fingers inside the thin cotton lining that covered her.

I sighed and refrained from going further down inside her panties. "let's go to my room." I mumbled.

She gently pulled away and walked to my room. I watched her show off her curves especially the half naked lumps behind her when she walked. I picked up our clothes and laid those on the table then followed her to my room as I removed my open shirt away.

"Hurry up," she said when I got in the room.

I saw her taking off her shirt and exposing two handfuls of cream colored mounds, fluidly bouncing even at her slightest move. I think she saw me stare at her too long that she blushed. I quickly removed my harassed pants and walked towards her.

I saw through her thin white bra and I really wanted to feel her nipples on my chest so bad that I attacked the clasp of her bra first before I could kiss her.

A delightful gasp fled her lips when I cupped a soft naked breast in my right hand. She allowed me to fondle them for a while.

"uh…so how do we do love?" she asked.

I laughed at her naivety and replied, "I thought you already knew."

"Of course I do." She said, blushing so hard. "But how will you insert…" she trailed off in embarrassment and left her question unfinished.

"It's like this." I mumbled and finally decided to pull her panties down to insert two of my fingers between her legs. She knew that I wanted her to give me a wider angle as we laid down on the bed. The familiar sticky fluid from my little friend started to go up again, wanting to explode.

But she was still a virgin and I wanted her to remember her first time as something beautiful and gentle.

So I took this slowly.

"Do you like this?" I asked.

Maya held my shoulders when she felt me parting the supple lips of her vagina and pushing in two fingers.

"Yeah…" she said. "But it feels a bit weird."

I felt her hymen still intact and felt happy because she didn't have sex with anyone yet. And of course, I wanted to reward that loyalty.

I gave her a short exercise to relax her tensed muscles by moving my fingers in different directions.

She moaned a lot when I pushed really deep, her hands were still on my shoulders, her fingers making nail marks on my skin.

After exploring her, my fingers came out wet and coated with the sticky acidic substance from her tight hole.

She looked at me with love as I bent down to kiss her cheek and then her lips. Our tongues danced and felt like jelly as we gently moved to get ourselves a rhythm.

"Let's do it." She said.

"It will be painful." I said. "But I will be very gentle." This was my first time to have sex with a virgin so I didn't really know how to do it gently. "Just tell me if you can't take the pain anymore."

I asked her to lie down then I crouched really low and laid my own body flat against hers but careful not to crush her. My erection continued to go wild so I delayed the intercourse no more and entered.

Maya uttered a little moan of satisfaction that made me more active so I pushed in slightly faster until I reached her hymen. My tip found the opening and pushed through the thin line of tissue that represented her innocence. I pushed and pushed until I broke the barrier which opened into a fresh slit.

A hapless cry came to Maya's lips again so I paused for a while to check on her.

"Am I bleeding?" she mumbled.

"Yes, a little. Do you want me to stop now?"

She uttered a small cry but asked me to continue and go deeper still.

I felt her tight soft walls expand as our muscles contracted while our blood boiled from the warmness of each other. The hot-blooded passion continued for a few more thrusts until it was over and I went out.

A little sex juice spilled and stained my sheets, but I was too busy to notice that because I was still catching my breath from the physically demanding thrusts that I gave her.

She was panting too because she was the one who shook us while we were looking for our rhythm for every thrust.

I got off of her and wrapped an arm around her slim waist while my other hand played with her breasts.

She didn't say anything yet and so have I for silence was as important as words that time.

Maya pulled herself closer to me and rested her head on my chest.

And we slept.

Sex was something that only came as fast as our aroused minds and left as quickly as it came. But love was something that could come really fast and hit you hard and would never leave.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: sorry it took me so long to update. This is the first lemon in the fic and it's really short and not 'that' detailed. I actually finished the chapter a month ago but I never had time to polish it so I'm sorry(again) if this one has so many errors. I have time right now because its our exam week and I'm spending this time to write this AN instead of studying because I'm taking a break. I'll just resume to my books later. :D

I'm very happy because even if this fic isn't much of a success, people still read it. And that's enough to make me happy. Another thing is that I want to tell everyone what happened to me last August 2, 2009. I won 3rd place in a Filipino writing Essay in a national competition! Yay for me! But I'm afraid I'm not yet that good in writing English so I still need a beta even if I already won a national award. Haha. So…if you know someone who would want to beta this story, just tell me. Don't worry because I won't give you too much work since I don't update often anymore. Well, that's all for now. Please review! Hopefully, next chapter would be on October.


	20. Chapter 20

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_But love is blind_

_And lovers cannot see _

_The pretty follies that_

_Themselves commit._

_-WS (MOV) Jessica_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

The bright light poured on the bed with a glowing sensation that made Maya Natsume stir from her deep slumber.

"Maya…" Mitsuomi said as he gently curved his arm on her waist. "Wake up, love." His hand slowly traveled up to her soft bosoms.

Maya didn't move.

He pulled her closer to him and laid butterfly kisses on her naked shoulders but she pushed herself away from him and sat down. Mitsuomi still stayed on the bed, watching the bright sun light play on Maya's back.

"I need to quit my job in Todou." She suddenly said.

Mitsuomi said nothing and continued to stare at her glowing figure. His eyes went down to her small waist and the small cleavage of her bottom. He lifted his right hand and slowly landed three fingers on her smooth skin.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" he asked.

Maya turned her body towards Mitsuomi who watched her jiggling breasts with her sudden momentum.

"How come dirty thoughts enter your mind this early?" she teased. "Don't you care about my job?"

"Sorry," he said. "I can't focus if I see you naked beside me."

Maya blushed. She boldly crawled on top of him, not bothering to cover anything.

She felt the lump between his legs rising up. "So…about that shower?" Mitsuomi asked.

"You wake me up and deliberately take advantage of me," she groaned. "How self-centered of you, Mitsuomi-kun."

Mitsuomi gave a hearty laugh with her comment and blushed. "Ok, I'm sorry." He said.

She laughed with him as her hands crept down to his chest.

"About last night…" Maya said. "You don't have to worry about me, Mitsuomi-kun. I really want to be with you—and I'm sorry if I doubted you before. It was silly of me to act that way."

"But how about your parents? And your trip to China? We can't just ignore them. I'm sure that your father will send people to look for you if we just leave together. Remember that he's an influential man—something could go wrong if we won't be careful enough." He replied.

"I'll quit my job in Todou then I'll go back home." She said. "And I'll make them understand…somehow, I'll make them understand. And we can leave this place and hide."

"We'll leave tomorrow, just get ready." He said.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet…but we have to leave. Before anyone could stop us…and we'll get married." Mitsuomi looked at Maya's gentle eyes and mumbled,

"I'm sorry I got you in to this."

"I have no regrets." Maya replied. "it may be foolish…but so is love."

"Yes, love…and can we make…" he left his sentence hanging and rested three fingers on her back again making it run back and forth.

Mitsuomi even leaned forward to massage her shoulders and kiss her nape.

"If we make love right now, we won't—"

"Just give me a little of your time…an hour, Maya-chan. Please?"

"But we'll be late for work"

"Allright, will thirty minutes be alright?"

"Make it quick…uhm…what about tonight? Let's just do it tonight, just not this morning. I'm really in a hurry."

"twentyfive?"

"I need to go."

"fifteen?" Mitsuomi mumbled. "please?" he slid his hands from her shoulders to her arms and grabbed them both with his two hands.

"Alright, fifteen minutes." Maya said. "Let's do it in the shower and we'll be quick."

Mitsuomi grinned and embraced Maya behind. Her face burned red as he lifted her out of the bed.

Her laid her on the sink and said,

"Do you want me to use a condom?"

"No, don't bother yourself. It'll be alright. Just don't cum inside me."

"I won't" he replied. Mitsuomi bent down and grabbed her breasts. He sucked on her left nipple while he squeezed her right breast as Maya moaned and leaned on the mirror.

"Mit…suo…mi" she moaned. The uttered sound of his name that lustily came out of her lips made his tongue work faster, giving her more pleasure. "M-more," she uttered. "I feel…really hot inside me…just now."

He switched his tongue from Maya's left breast to her right, teething on her nipples and gently grinding it to his teeth. "I…I'm gonna cum, Mitsuomi-kun. You're making me wet…" Maya cried.

"You're so wet already, Maya-chan." Mitsuomi said, bending lower and opening her legs. "You get horny really fast." She was so wet that her sweet juices started to flow down. "Can I taste you?" Mitsuomi asked.

"Ok." Maya replied. She opened her legs wider as Mitsuomi positioned his head opposite to her vagina. The slit on his lips opened and his tongue came stretching out, hungry for Maya's taste.

He started licking her soft folds up and down until Maya couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and moaned even louder as Mitsuomi kissed and licked her down there, tasting and entering her insides.

"I want you now, Mitsuomi. Come inside, please."

Mitsuomi stopped for a while and carried her to the tub. He inserted a finger in her and felt her muscles tighten, sucking his finger deeper.

Maya's face was so red, her breathing felt uneasy. "Hurry up, Mitsuomi-kun." She mumbled.

So Mitsuomi bent down again and rubbed his erect penis on her abdomen. Maya moaned again and Mitsuomi listened and watched her expressions with pleasure. Finally, he entered her in a quick thrust.

Maya screamed his name over and over.

"Ahhh, Mi…Mitsu…omi…Fuck, fuck me. Shit…" she moaned.

Mitsuomi kept on doing it harder until he was so deep. Then he removed his entire penis and entered her again slowly this time. Maya cried in ecstasy as they changed positions.

"Guh, Ah. Ah….Ahhh…more, Mitsuomi" Maya moaned. He went faster again, shoving deeper.

"Mitsuomi, shit. Damn it…oh my,…faster, love. Ahhh…Mitsu…omi, I'm gonna cum again."

Mitsuomi pumped one last time and felt more fluid coming out of Maya then he withdrew his penis and cummed all over Maya's upper torso. She crawled towards him and took his erect penis, licked his tip and tasted his cum.

Mitsuomi moaned a lot too. He squeezed Maya's breast as she sucked on his penis, deep throating it.

He cummed again inside her mouth and felt her long hair rub against his thighs, his balls could feel her chin and her teeth and tongue was giving him the blowjob of his life.

She gently spat him out, her saliva mixed with Mitsuomi's cum dripped down to her chin, landing on her breasts. Mitsuomi opened her legs again and entered her quickly, giving her fast and strong thrusts until she was already screaming with pleasure.

"Let's try a different position." Mitsuomi said.

"Standing position?" Maya asked. Mitsuomi nodded and he helped her up, their organs still intact. He removed his penis and almost entered her from behind.

"Not my ass." Maya said. "Don't enter there."

Mitsuomi nodded and gently entered her hole which was unusually tight since they were standing.

Maya started to pant when he took it slowly because she felt him better without protection. She could feel him get larger with every second. Her moans gave him more power and energy that took them to the height of their arousal.

Mitsuomi's hand traveled through the bathroom's ceramic tiles and grabbed the faucet to turn the warm water on.

Maya's instant reaction when she felt the warm water hit her was to jolt closer to Mitsuomi, getting him even deeper inside her.

"Ahhh…" Maya moaned.

"Can you still move?" Mitsuomi asked.

"I don't think I have enough energy left to continue." She mumbled.

"Just try, love." He said. "I'll get us into a rhythm. Just tell me if you've had enough and we could stop now." Then he grabbed her hips and carried her back and forth with him until she caught her breath and started moaning again.

"I love you, Mitsuomi…"

The two of them breathed hard for a long time before Mitsuomi pulled out of her and cummed.

"My pussy hurts." Maya said, inching towards him.

"You wanted me to go faster." Mitsuomi teased.

"But it felt good…so thanks."

"Can you still sit up?"

"umu." Maya grabbed his hand and he helped her up again. "Let's take a bath now, Mitsuomi. We've wasted a lot of time."

"Wasted?" he smirked, grabbing her legs again. "Why you ungrateful girl" he teased, entering her again.

Maya laughed and tried to stop him but they ended up making love for at least an hour before they could stop.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Principal-san…It's really important that I take the flight tomorrow. It's a really big family issue and I really need to go." Maya explained as she handed the principal her resignation papers.

"It'll be such a waste to let you go. But if you really must, then I have no choice but to sign these papers. If you can come back within two weeks…or maybe even a month…then maybe I can just put you on leave"

"That's very generous of you, Principal-san…but I won't be back for years"

"I was thinking of letting you teach hands-on next semester because you've been doing a really great job. The students love you…but if this is important, then I'll sign it."

"Arigato, Principal-san" Maya said as she handed the resignation papers to her. The principal then signed it.

"You should tidy up your desk now. Come back when you're finished so that we could announce it to the staff."

Maya nodded and left the principal's office. She headed straight to her desk and piled up the remaining folders under her desk.

Twenty minutes later, the school bell rang and some teachers came in to the faculty room. One of them was Kintaro, the PE teacher.

"What's going on?" he asked when he saw Maya tidying up her desk.

"I'm leaving Japan tomorrow." She mumbled, "So I have to resign"

"Leaving Japan? How come?"

"It has something to do with my family."

"When are—" Kintaro was saying when someone butted in.

"Kintaro-san, I'm done with those…" the guy trailed off when he realized that Kintaro was talking to Maya. "errands…" he muttered, finishing his sentence. "Um…I'm sorry." He told Maya in an awkward manner. "I didn't notice that the two of you were talking. I must have been too distracted. Sorry for being rude."

Maya looked at the person who apologized and recognized his familiar face. Although she couldn't recall his name, she knew that she already saw this person once but she couldn't remember when…or how.

"It's ok." they replied. Maya tried to remember where she saw that pair of bright brown eyes and chestnut colored hair…but her memory failed her to recall such a name.

"Well, as I was asking," Kintaro said when the other guy already went away, "when are you coming back?"

"I'm afraid, I'll take me years before I could go back." She said. "I don't mean to be rude Kintaro-san but I'm in a hurry so I have to finish what I'm doing."

"I understand." Kintaro said then he went away.

Maya continued cleaning her desk, piling records and papers in small stacks and piles until twenty minutes later, she felt like going to the washroom. So she took her bag and went to the faculty washroom. But it was locked for an unknown reason and she couldn't wait any longer so she went outside and in to the student's washroom. The student's washroom was not far from the faculty room so she didn't have a hard time walking.

She opened the door and headed towards the first cubicle that she saw. Maya sat on the toilet and relieved her bladder.

As she was doing this, a faint moan that startled her echoed throughout the empty room. Maya instantly finished what she was doing and went out of the cubicle.

Another faint moan was heard but this time, it was a man's voice.

As a teacher, Maya often heard of ghost stories inside Todou's famous washrooms; but she also heard of over testosterone boys and eager girls who cut classes just for sex sessions. Sex inside the campus. Maya shivered. She never encountered such a case before inside Todou but there was always the first time.

The moans came from the last cubicle. She went towards it and slowly laid a hand on the cubicle door where all the mysterious sounds came from.

"H-hello?" Maya said. The moaning suddenly stopped. "You know sex inside the campus is forbidden, right?" she continued.

"W-who are you?" a boy's voice asked.

It was really strange but Maya found the guy's voice familiar.

"Just get out of the cubicle before I call for help. Students should know what—" Maya stopped talking when she heard the bolt click and unlock. Two heads popped out of the slightly opened door.

And they weren't students.

"M-Maya-san!" the man said. He came out half naked. The girl followed him but her shirt was upside down and the buttons were undone. Both of their faces were painted with guilt. Their faces were wet with sweat…actually, she wasn't sure if that was sweat. The man's face was red while the woman started crying, her face turning pale.

Maya glanced at the man's brown eyes for a split second and recognized him as the faculty member who interrupted when she and Kintaro were talking.

She also recognized him as the young teenager she met in Mitsuomi's apartment five years ago.

"Takayanagi?!"

Masataka couldn't speak. He felt really embarrassed.

"You're Mitsuomi's brother, aren't you? And we've…" Maya trailed off when she noticed the girl's face.

Her pink hair and buxom figure…she looked familiar…she was…Mitsuomi's date at the party. Mitsuomi's fiancé! It was Shinju Hikaru.

Hikaru's eyes released more tears.

"I-I'm sorry. This is really awkward." Maya said. A few minutes ago, she wanted know who were inside the cubicle but now, she wanted to forget what she saw and go away. She began to back away from the couple but Hikaru shouted.

"Maya-san! D-don't tell him…please, I beg you."

"I don't understand." Maya replied.

"My fiancé…Mitsuomi-san. I'll do whatever you want just don't tell him what you saw." Hikaru cried. "He'll get mad."

"Alright…let's just forget about this. This never happened.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Time was slow. For now.

Emi took a pen from her desk and started taking notes about Mitsuomi's schedule for the day. He arrived a bit late than his usual time of arrival.

"_Yes, I'd like to make a reservation there." _

Emi heard him say over the phone.

"_Tomorrow…I don't care how much, I want it rushed."_

Emi stopped listening to Mitsuomi's side of the conversation and sighed. She just continued doing her work and was almost finished making his five page schedule for today and tomorrow.

After the phone conversation, Mitsuomi came by Emi's desk and said,

"I'm going to leave Japan tomorrow. I want all my meetings to be cancelled." Emi bit her lip in frustration because she worked hard to fix his schedule for hours but she dared not show her frustration because she was afraid of him.

Mitsuomi handed her two passports.

"Take care of it. I'll take the plane tickets and gate passes before lunch time today."

Emi took those in her hands and opened one and saw Maya's picture.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN:

Yes! I beat my self proclaimed Oct. deadline. :D

Happy Halloween, everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE review :D

Next update….probably by December. But hope it'll be earlier. I have to study, you know. Uhmm…can someone suggest a country to me? I have writers block right now and I have no idea what to write next. Well, see you next chapter! :D


End file.
